Jamie Snape Year 2
by Angel033
Summary: The adventure continues. Will this be the year she finally reveals the truth? When students start getting petrified it is up to Jamie and her friends to uncover the truth. Who is doing this and why? WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE! MILD CURSING.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Birthday

If I had thought life at Private Drive couldn't get any worse, then I was mistaken. For the first week back I was locked in my room. I was let out three times a day to go to the bathroom. My trunk and spell books were immediately locked away in the cupboard under the stairs. They added a cat door to my bedroom and pushed food through several times a day. I now had bars on my windows as well.

I still hadn't healed from the beating I had gotten when I got home. The small amount of food didn't help either. I was quickly losing all the weight I had put on over the school year. I forced myself to exercise because I couldn't afford to lose the muscle I had gained. I did pushups and sit ups every morning. I ran in place for a little while too. After the first week I was allowed out some. Mainly to do all the chores around the house. I had gotten a talking to as soon as I got home.

"You will absolutely not be DOING AS YOU PLEASE." Aunt Petunia said angrily.

"You are lucky we even came and picked you up." Uncle Vernon said.

"We don't have to keep you. We won't if you keep being ungrateful." Aunt Petunia said. I bit my tongue trying to keep my temper in check. What was I supposed to be grateful for neglect and abuse? I wanted to storm out of the house. I wanted to scream. I didn't know where I could do though. I had nowhere to run to.

"I don't want you writing any letters to those freaks. One bloody owl comes around my house and you will regret it!" He snarled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." I said. It was not like I had an owl to send letters with anyway.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you. No leaving the neighborhood. No talking to the neighbors. No more working for pocket money. Understood?" He said.

I nodded. "Yes, I understand." I said.

"You can keep that cat in your room, but you are to buy all her supplies. She is not to tear anything up. She tears up one thing and she is gone. The only reason she is not staying outside is because I don't want her messing up the garden." He said.  
"You will be responsible for keeping your room clean also. I will not be cleaning up after you or your cat." Aunt Petunia said. "You better do a good job of it too. I will not have my house smelling like an animal farm." She said.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I said.

It was easier just to let them think they had gotten their way. If I had learned anything from being in Slytherin it's that you pick your battles. I also learned that not all battles have to be fought head on.

The first opportunity I got I decided to retrieve some of the stuff I needed from my trunk. I was able to use a bobby pin to unlock the cupboard under the stairs. Thank you Fred and George. They knew all sorts of tricks like picking locks the muggle way. They thought it smart to have a backup for the summers without magic. I was able to sneak my bank card, photo albums, writing materials, and some of my spell books into my room. I hid them under a loose floorboard under my bed. I used my card to get some food as well.

Late at night I would work on my summer homework. Being only in our first year there wasn't much. I had to make sure that I left no evidence of ink. I also had to make sure the Dursleys didn't hear the scratching of the quill. I was working on my History of Magic essay. The prompt was Witch burning in the sixteenth century was completely pointless discuss. I found a promising page. Witch burning was pointless because a true witch or wizard could do a simple flame freezing charm. They would pretend to shriek in agony while enjoying a gentle tickling sensation. In fact, on witch known as Windlen the weird enjoyed it so much she got caught no less than thirty seven times in various disguises. I was scribbling this down when I heard an owl.

I looked out my window and there was a handsome eagle owl perched on the bars. I recognized that owl. "Serpent!" I whispered. I slowly and quietly opened my window and the owl squeezed through the bars and hopped onto my desk. He stretched his leg out so I could take the letter off him. I pet him as I read the letter.

Dear Jamie,

Hope your summer is going well. Those muggles better be treating you well. I was hoping Mother and I could come get you for a visit. I have told Serpent to stay with you until you write a reply. Write back asap.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

I thought for a second. I was on thin enough ice already. It was best not to have to explain I got an owl from a wizard. They wouldn't like me having contact with the wizarding world. I sighed heavily.

Dear Draco,

Of course they are treating me fine. I got in a bit of trouble for running off to Hogwarts. I don't think it's the best idea for me to go right now. I am really sorry maybe later in the summer. I am still on thin ice with them. I really wish I could. Hope your summer is going well.

Jamie Potter

I rolled up the letter and attached it to Serpents leg. I sent him back off before I had to explain why an owl was in my room. I just had to get through the summer. I told myself.

I had bought myself a calendar to count down the days until I returned to Hogwarts. It wasn't even July yet and I felt summer couldn't end soon enough.

A few days later I got an owl from Aria asking me to come over. Like with Draco I declined and hoped that maybe later this summer I could. To be honest I knew it was pointless to ask Uncle Vernon. He wouldn't let me go if they paid him. I hadn't broached the subject of what would happen when school started again. I hoped if I behaved that there wouldn't be any fuss. After all it's not like they could truly stop me. Hogwarts was expecting me back. My friends were expecting me back. Surely if I didn't show up someone would be sent to get me.

This is the thought that kept me sane. As the days and weeks dragged on. I guess Aria had told the twins because I didn't receive an owl from them. My homework was finished by the time July came. I wished I could have gone to Aria's or to Draco's. I missed my friends terribly.

I found myself looking through the photo album that I had with pictures from this past year. There was one of Aria and the twins and I. Fred had his arm around me and George had his arm around Aria. Then I saw the twins grin identical evil grins as they tossed us over their shoulders and acted like they were going to toss us in the lake. The next was Hermione, Aria, and I. We were all smiling and waving at the camera. The next was Draco and I. I had my arm around his neck. His arm was wrapped around my waist. I looked so healthy and happy in these pictures.

I then turned to the album that Hagrid had given me. There were pictures of my mum and James. My mum just a few inches shorter than James with long wavy red hair. Her green eyes sparkling and they were both laughing. They had on Gryffindor uniforms. Both wearing badges. His said head boy and her's head girl. There was one of four teenage boys. James one that had sandy blond hair. He had on a prefect badge. There was one that had shoulder length messy black hair and grey eyes. The last one was the shortest with brown hair and a rat like face. He had watery brown eyes. There was one of their wedding. One of them with me after I was born. One of them dancing in the park.

Nothing exciting happened until I was at the park one day. I was swinging on the swings when I saw a familiar bob of blonde hair coming towards me.

I swung off at the arch and raced towards him. "Draco! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you. Since you couldn't come to me I decided I would come to you." He said smugly.

"How did you get here?" I asked curiously.

"My house elf brought me." He said shrugging.

I wrapped him in a tight hug. "I have missed you so much." I said. I had never been happier to see him.

"I missed you too." He said smiling. He was obviously pleased by my reaction.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

He flushed pink. "I had my house elf find you. They are very good at stuff like that." He said.

"You have your own house elf?" I asked.

He nodded. "We have one. He is a pretty good house elf. Anyway so tell me what's been going on." He said.

We sat on the swings swinging. "Oh, nothing much. I got grounded for a week when I got back. They also locked my trunk and broom under the stairs." I said.

"Why did you get grounded?" he asked.

"When I left I didn't exactly have permission. I told you they don't like magic. If it was up to them I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts." I said

"That's horrible! Lousy muggles." He complained.

"Its fine I just have to get through the summer." I said. Wanting to change the subject I asked. "How is your summer?"

"Great been training on my broom a lot. I have been working on my chaser skills." He said.

I was jealous he had gotten to ride his broom. I hadn't gotten to ride mine all summer. Its not like the Dursleys cared if I flunked my classes because I didn't do my homework. They didn't care if I lost my place on the team because I didn't practice. "I haven't flown all summer. Flint is going to murder me. So why have you been practicing chaser skills?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, Flint isn't going to be happy. I am thinking about going out for chaser though. One of the chasers graduated and I can do both. Be a reserve seeker and starter chaser I mean. I really want to be a starter on the team. I want more air time." He said.

"I think that's a great idea." I said smiling.

"You do?" He asked smiling back.

I nodded. It was getting dark.

"I better go." He said reluctantly.

"Will you come back soon?" I asked.

"Sure." He said smiling.

I smiled back waving goodbye. I was so happy that I got to see Draco. Even if it was only for a little while.

All Uncle Vernon talked about at dinner was this big shot builder that was going to be coming over to dinner soon. He hoped to be getting a huge order of drills off him. The only reason I was eating with them tonight because he wanted to discuss this. I of course would spend the evening making no noise and pretending I didn't exist. It sent a pain through my heart. Once again I was reminded how little I meant to them. In this moment I knew that I would not be returning next summer. When I got to school I was going to tell my father the truth. I would live with him and I would matter to him. I couldn't take the idea of living where I wasn't wanted any longer. He informed us it was set for my birthday. Oh lovely spending a birthday pretending I don't exist. I thought bitterly.

Soon it was the date of the dinner. "I have to go into town to get Dudley's and my dinner jackets. You stay out of your Aunts way while she is cleaning." He said.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." I said, and headed out the back door.

I was outside sitting on the bench in the yard. I had not gotten a letter from my friends recently. I was beginning to wonder if they had simply forgotten me. I had not heard from anyone since my visit from Draco. I was peering into the bushes when I saw a pair of big eyes peering out at me from the hedge.

Dudley distracted me by waddling out towards me then. His had to pull up his trousers that were slipping off his fat bottom. "I know what day it is." He said.

"Good for you Dud finally learned the days of the week?" I sneered.

"You think you are so big since you went off to that freak school, but todays your birthday. I don't see any cards, or presents. Can't even make friends in that freak place?" He said laughing.

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school." I said warningly. His comment had hit a nerve. I hadn't heard from any of my friends in weeks. Maybe I didn't have any friends.

"Like she'd believe you?" He mocked.

I stood up quickly and marched up to him. I pointed my wand under his chin. "I would watch yourself Dursley. I have had a year to change. I was placed in the most dangerous house there is. Slytherins aren't known for being nice. I know spells that would make you feint with terror." I threatened.

"Yyoou can't he stuttered. Dad said so! They will chuck you out!" Dudley said in a panicked stutter.

"Slytherin. Remember?" I smirked a purely Slytherin smirk and he paled. "Now should I turn you into a toad or a rat perhaps?" I pretended to ponder.

He flew backwards in a panic. Screeching. "Mum! She is doing you know what! She threatened me!"

I knew I would regret it later, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. Regret it I did. Aunt Petunia was furious and I had to dodge a well-aimed shot to the back of the head with a soapy frying pan.

"You are to wash the car, paint the garden bench, mow the lawn, and weed the garden. I promise you that you won't eat again until it's done. You have until seven thirty. Get to work!" She barked.

I painted the bench first. Then weeded the garden and mowed the lawn. I checked the bench and put on another coat. Last I washed the car. Aunt Petunia called me in just as I was finishing up.

"Walk on the newspaper." She said. I washed my hands and bolted down my pitiful supper of crackers. "Hurry upstairs and get cleaned up." She said.

I got cleaned up and then Uncle Vernon called me downstairs. "Alright lets go over the schedule one last time. Petunia you will be?" He started.

"Waiting in the lounge to welcome them graciously into our home." She said. She was wearing a pale pink cocktail dress.

"Very good." He smiled. "And Dudley?" He asked.

"I will be waiting to open the door." He said. He looked like a fat penguin with his black dinner jacket and white dress shirt. I stifled a giggle at the thought.

His smile vanished as he turned to me. "And you?" He snarled.

"I will be in my room making no noise and pretending I don't exist." I said dully.

"Too right you are with any luck this will be the biggest deal of my career. Hopefully we will be shopping for a vacation home in new Yorker tomorrow." He said smiling.

I frowned. I doubted the Dursleys would like me any better in New Yorker than they would here. That was if I was even allowed to go. Knowing them I would probably be left with Ms. Figg.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"You may go but remember girl one sound and you will wish you had never been born girl." He threatened.

"Too late for that." I muttered so low he couldn't hear me.

I headed up the stairs and when I reached the top the doorbell rang. "Hurry up." My Aunt hissed at me. I quietly entered my room and shut the door.

I heard Dudley's voice. "May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

Silent tears rolled down my face. I wished I had never been sent here. I wish I had stayed with my dad. I body ached from all the work I had been doing. I could still smell the paint from my clothes in the hamper. I tried to imagine what my dad was doing. What my friends were doing. I soon heard the clatter of knives, and forks against plates. I heard laughter as jokes were being exchanged.

I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if my mum hadn't died.

"Jamie darling wake up." A soft female voice said.

I opened my eyes. My mum was standing in the doorway. I looked around the room confused. It wasn't the second bedroom from the Dursleys. This room was decorated with stuff. There were hot pink curtains over the window. The desk had pictures of me and my parents together. It had pictures of me and my friends. There were weird sister posters on the wall as well as Holyhead Harpy posters. My bed sheets were silver and green. I looked back to my mother.

"Mum?" I had tears in my eyes. I launched myself into her arms.

She sounded concerned. "Jamie what's wrong?" She asked.

"You were dead and I have never met you! I lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They were horrible to me!" I sobbed.

"Shhhhhh, it was just a nighmare I a am sure. Now come on its your birthday." She said happily. "Your father, friends, and Braydon are all waiting downstairs for you." She beamed at me. "It's not every day that a witch turns twelve you know." She said.

"Who is Braydon?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know your little brother." She laughed.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I decided I wasn't going to waste a moment. I smiled and told her I would be down in a moment. I went into the closet. It had all sorts of different colored robes. There were dresses, skirts, tanks, and blouses. I chose a pink tank and black skirt. I slipped on some silver flats and topped it off with black robes. I pulled my hair half up and tied a green ribbon around it.

I went downstairs and Hermione, Aria, the twins, Draco, and a little boy that looked to be about six were all waiting for me in the living room along with my parents. My father smiled brightly at me. "Happy Birthday!" He said and everyone all followed after him.

The little boy I assumed was Braydon ran and jumped into my arms. He looked like a carbon copy of my father. He was smiling brightly at me. "Happy birthday Jamie." He said.

"Thanks buddy." I said.

I had a mountain of presents from everyone it would have even rivaled Dudley's. I stared in awe. My parents gave me permission to start opening them. I got dung bombs, fireworks, books, scarves, a gob stone, and exploding snap set. After I opened my presents my friends and I all except Hermione played Quidditch outside. After a while we went inside where mum had prepared my favorite meal. After dinner was cake. They all sang me happy birthday. I blew out my candles and wished that this was my reality. After cake we all gathered in the living room and chatted.

The twins and Aria were cooking up some prank. Hermione and Draco were debating the best study habits. I just watched. Soaking in every detail of the scene. My little brother was playing with a toy dragon. My parents were snuggled on the sofa chatting happily.

It started getting late and a man showed up to pick up Aria. It was a little older version of the man with grey eyes and black hair. He chatted with my parents for a few minutes. "You ready dad?" She asked. He smiled and said yes. They left and then Mr. Malfoy came to pick Draco. Mrs. Weasly came to pick up the twins. A woman with crazy brown hair and brown eyes that looked like an older Hermione came and picked her up.

"Did you have fun today?" My father asked.

"I did." I said. I jumped in his lap and hugged him.

"What's that for?" He chuckled.

"I love you." I said. I then hugged my mother too.

"I love you mum." I whispered.

"We love you too sweetheart. Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

I nodded. Then went and scooped my little brother off the floor. He screamed and giggled. "Jamie!" He complained.

I set him down on his back and began to tickle him. He giggled again. "I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He said smiling.

I pulled him into a tight hug. I then hugged my parents again. I was afraid if I moved they would disappear.

I was walking around the house taking in every detail when I was woken up. I jumped slightly. I sucked in a breath. Then tears started coming fast. It had felt so real. It was everything I had always wanted. It made my heart ache. Then I saw the tip of a nose and it made me look up startled.


	2. Chapter 2

A house elf, a warning, and a rescue

I couldn't help but scream when I saw a creature staring at me. Luckily he had covered my mouth. I didn't know if Uncle Vernon's guest were still here but if they were he would surely kill me. He had a long nose and big tennis ball like eyes. "I didn't mean to frighten you miss." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked as he uncovered my mouth. As my racing heart slowed and I realized an unknown house elf was staring back at me.

"I am Dobby Miss. Dobby the house elf." He said.

"Why are you in my bedroom Dobby? I mean no offense but this isn't the best time to have a house elf in my bedroom." I asked.

"Well, I have come to warn Miss that you must not return to school." He said.

"I have to go back Hogwarts is my home. It is the only place I have family." I said.

"You must not put yourself in danger. You are too good too great to lose." Dobby said.

"Whatever you heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish." I said.

"Miss Potter is humble and modest. She speaks not of her triumph over you know who. Young master is quite taken with you. He speaks of you often." Dobby said.

"Who is it." I asked curious.

"I can't say." He said. Then I grabbed him before he bashed his head against the wall.

"I get it you can't say. Do they not know you're here then?" I asked.

"Dobby will have to punish himself most severely for coming to warn you." He said. I remembered when house elves made mistakes or did not comply with their masters wishes they were forced to punish themselves.

"Dobby I still don't get why you are here to stop me from going back to school." I said.

"There is a plot a plot to make terrible things happen." He said.

"A plot to make what terrible things happen?" I asked.

"I can't say." He said before reaching for a lamp to hit himself with. I retched it out of his grasp.

"I get that you can't say but what can you say then?" I asked.

"I have heard that you defeated you know who a second time." He said staring at me I nodded.

"Oh, miss you cannot go back to school. You will be in grave danger." He said.

"I will not abandon my friends or family." I said.

"Oh, so noble, so brave. Risking her life for her friends." He said in a kind of painful ecstasy.

"Who is being plotted against?" I asked.

"Master wishes to rid the school of muggleborns miss, but this is something you must not meddle in." He said.

"One of my best friends is a muggle born! She will be first in line if something happens." I said.

"You must stay out of this." He said again. "Stay home Jamie Potter. Stay home." He begged.

"Hogwarts is my home! My friends and family are there. I will not put them in danger. Thank you for the warning Dobby, but I will handle the threat." I said.

"You keep saying friends, but friends that don't even write to Jamie Potter?" He said slyly. If this elf was wizard would have been Slytherin. Too bad for him I was a Slytherin as well.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" I asked.

His eyes widened fearfully. "You mustn't be angry with Dobby. He hoped that if you thought that your friends had forgotten you that you wouldn't want to go back to school." He said pulling out a stack of envelopes. I recognized Draco's neat scrawl. Hermione's tidy writing, and Hagrid's messy scrawl. I saw a few from Aria.

My temper rose and my eyes flashed dangerously. "Give those to me now." I said low and dangerous. The warning was clear in my voice.

"Only if you promise not to go back to school." He said.

"Those are my letters Dobby, and I don't like people taking what's mine" I said dangerously.

I made a grab for the letters but he avoided my grasp. "Only if you promise not to go back to school." He said.

"Do you think there is anything worse that Voldemort?" I said my temper rising again. I froze for a second. "It's him isn't it? He is going to try something again." I groaned.

"Not he who must not be named." He said. He looked like he was trying to give me a clue.

"He hasn't got a brother, or son has he?" I asked.

Dobby shook his head no. I smiled. "See then who has a chance of making bad things happen?" I asked slowly moving towards him.

"You must not put yourself in danger." He said again.

"Enough! Dobby! I want my letters. I am going to Hogwarts. You cannot boss me around. I appreciate the concern I do. I will take your warning to heart I promise. I will be careful." I said trying to placate the elf and keep my temper in check.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said sadly. He bolted out the door before I could stop him. I raced down the stairs after him. I was careful to make no noise. He headed into the kitchen. I could hear the telly in the living room. It sounded like the news. So Uncle Vernon must be watching the news. His guest were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I couldn't get into too much trouble then. Oh I would get into trouble, but it would be worse if guest were around.

"Dobby, please don't do whatever crazy plan you are thinking of." I begged.

"You must promise not to go back to school." He said.

"I can't Hogwarts is my home." I said.

Suddenly the light flicked on in the kitchen. "What in the bloody hell?" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Please sir. I just came to talk to Jamie Potter…" He was cut off by Uncle Vernon launching himself at Dobby.

"Uncle Vernon! Don't!" I tried to warn him.

Uncle Vernon grabbed the shocked house elf. Dobby dropped my letters as Uncle Vernon began to choke him. "How dare you enter my house you freak!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Before I could even make a move to help Dobby Uncle Vernon was blasted against the wall and Dobby vanished. Uncle Vernon was unconscious I ran over to my letters and stuffed them in my pockets. I knew when Uncle Vernon woke up there would be hell to pay. Instead of saving me Dobby might have as well signed my death warrant himself.

I backed away slowly and ran up the stairs. I went into my room and hid my letters under the lose floor board. I tried to breath but I was panicking. I was sobbing into my pillow when I heard Aunt Petunia's scream. "Vernon? Vernon? Wake up! What happened?" She asked.

Dead silence I sobbed even harder into my pillow. I had no clue what to do. I had no way to get help. Suddenly I heard Uncle Vernon wake up. "That freak! She is going to pay for this! Bringing that freak creature into my house. Where is she?" His voice promised retribution. I crawled into my wardrobe. I heard him storming up the stairs and he threw my door open. I curled up in a ball. He threw open the wardrobe door and yanked me out roughly by the arm. I was pretty sure he had dislocated my arm. As well as left a bruise. He yanked me to my feet. "What the hell was that thing that attacked me?" he demanded.

"You attacked him." I corrected earning a slap to the face.

"Don't make me ask you again." He said.

"A house elf." I said.

"Why was a house elf in my house?" He asked slapping me again.

"He wanted to warn me to not go back to school." I said.

"You won't be going back to that freak school. You won't be going anywhere ever again. You are lucky that this didn't happen while I was making my deal girl." He said.

He punched me in the stomach making me fall to the floor. He slid off his belt. He roughly shoved me onto my stomach. The first snap of the belt made me cry out. He was hitting harder than he ever had before. I was hoping for death. I would take death over living another second of this. I felt a few ribs crack when he kicked me. I blacked out.

I woke up unable to move. Athena was licking my face. I was on the floor soaked in blood. I tried to get up but couldn't so I just closed my eyes. I woke up to bright sunlight. I groaned. The pain still didn't allow me to move. I was a glass of water and a can of open soup by the cat flap. I slowly and painfully crawled towards it. I was able to raise myself enough to take a sip of water. It burned my throat. I took a sip of the soup and collapsed again.

Time was filled with two things pain and pain. I didn't know how long I had been on the floor. I was glad that Athena's water and food held several days' worth of food and water.

Aunt Petunia woke me up next. She stripped my clothes off causing me to scream. I was vaguely aware of being placed into water. She wrapped bandages around my torso. She helped me go to the bathroom then placed me in bed. I passed out as soon as I was horizontal.

I could feel that I was running a fever because everything felt cold. I cold feel the wounds on my back and was sure they were infected. Aunt Petunia came in and carried me to the bathroom three times a day. I was unconscious more and more of the time.

I remembered hearing Aunt Petunia talking to Uncle Vernon "She has an infection." She informed him.

"So?" He asked unconcerned.

"Vernon she is too weak to fight it off she needs to go to the hospital." She said.

"So she can blame me and I can go to jail? I think not." he said.

"What shall we do? She isn't eating she isn't drinking. She is going to die." Aunt Petunia said.

"No less than she deserves." Uncle Vernon said.

Meanwhile at the Burrow.

Aria had arrived at the burrow earlier that day. She and the twins were concerned because no one had heard from Aria in over a month. "Do you think her relatives did something to her?" Aria asked panicked.

"I don't know, but dad said she got an official warning for doing magic." Fred said.

"I say we go tonight and get her." George said.

"How?" Aria asked.

The twins looked at each other. "Dad has a flying car." Fred said.

"We have flown it before. We aren't supposed to but this is an emergency.

"Ok lets do it. We will leave after everyone is asleep." Aria said.

The day passed slow. The twins and Aria were quiet. They were very worried and scared of what they were walking into. They could barely eat. Mrs. Weasly was eyeing them with concern. Everyone was asleep and the house quiet. Ginny was snoring softly. Aria tiptoed out of the youngest Weasly's room. Fred and George were waiting for her in the kitchen. They crossed the yard carefully and opened the shed that had been made into a garage.

They place the turquoise old Ford Anglia in neutral and pushed it into the road Aria steered. The twins pushed. They pushed out of sight of the burrow. Aria placed it in park and climbed into the back. Fred drove and George navigated. When they reach the house they noticed a room with bars on it. They pulled up next to it. The lit the room with the headlights. Jamie was pale and sweaty she had bruises all over her face. She also was extremely thin. She didn't respond to the light shining on her. Athena raced to the window. Her eyes wide and panicked. She was clearly worried about her owner. We stared horrified for a few moments before Fred swung the car so the back door was level with the bars. Being the twins they were prepared with rope. Aria opened the door and leaned towards the bars. She tied the rope around the bars. She shut her door and held the rope. Fred pulled away tearing the bars off. Aria opened her door and pulled the bars in. They leveled with the window again.

Aria swung the window open and climbed inside. George followed after her. Fred put the car in park and turned off the headlights. He climbed in. The rooms smell was horrible it reeked of infection. Aria approached Jamie slowly. Jamie's hair was slicked with sweat. Her face was deathly pale except the bruises on her face. They looked a few days old. Aria felt like sobbing seeing her friend like this. "Jamie?" she whispered. She didn't move. Aria shook her and she still didn't respond. Not seeing any injuries beside the bruises she gently rolled Jamie towards the wall. She nearly puked at what she saw. The back of the shirt was soaked in puss and blood. She pulled the shirt up. Fighting back bile. There were infected cuts all over her back. She gently laid her back down. George was throwing up outside the window. Fred was looking stupefied.

"We need to get her out of here now." Aria hissed. "There is no way your mum isn't going to find out about us flying the car, but Jamie is going to die if we don't get her out of here."

"Where is her trunk?" Fred asked.

"In the cupboard under the stairs?" Aria guessed. "She mentioned in her letter they locked all her stuff up."

Fred and George headed down stairs. Aria got down on the floor to check under the bed. Her hand fell upon a loose floorboard. She pulled it up and grabbed Jamie's things hidden beneath. She piled it by her. The twins returned with Jamie's broom and trunk. Aria hissed the password. Having heard Jamie say it so many times. She placed all Jami's stuff in the trunk. Fred climbed into the car. He spun it around and Aria and George opened the trunk of the car. They placed Jamie's trunk and broom into the car's trunk. They shut the trunk and Fred spun the car around again. Aria pulled the door open and grabbed Athena. She climbed into the car and George grabbed Jamie. His brown eyes heavy with pain. He carried Jamie up to the window. He passed Jamie off to Aria. George glared towards the door way.

"We will get revenge later we need to get Jamie help." Aria told him.

George nodded mutely and climbed into the back seat. Jamie's head rested in Aria's lap. Her legs in Georges. It was a tense ride back to the Burrow. The sun was rising by the time they pulled up into Ottoman St Catchpole.

They landed with a thump. Jamie had not moved and her breathing was shallow. Fred parked the car and grabbed Jamie's stuff out of the trunk. George carried Jamie and Aria raced toward the house to get help. Just as she approached the door it flew open. Mrs. Weasly had a furious look on her face until she saw Aria's panicked expression and the twins pained ones. She gasped as she saw Jamie in Georges arm.

"What happened." She said running towards George.

"Her Uncle." He growled.

"Oh my! Aria floo Remus. Fred put Jamie's stuff in the living room and wake the others. George hand her to me and I will take her to St. Mungo's. Then owl your father. Tell Percy he is in charge. She grabbed Jamie and ran towards the fireplace.

"St. Mungos Hospital." She yelled before disappearing in green flames. As soon as she was gone Aria grabbed some floo powder.

"Black Manor!" Aria called before sticking her head in the fireplace. "Moony! Moony! Its Aria come quick! It's an emergency!"

Remus came running into the living room eyes wide with panic. "Aria? What's wrong?" She tried to speak, but she couldn't stop crying. "Speak to me cub your scaring me."

She got up and instead flooed into the manor. She wrapped him in a hug sobbing. "Aria tell me what happened." He said.

"Jamie …" Was all she got out before breaking down again.

He stiffened. "What about her cub?" He asked worry filling his voice.

"Her Uncle beat her… We found her barely alive. Covered in infection and her own blood. Her back was bruised and bloody. She had bruises on her ribs as well. He kicked her while down. Why would he do that to her?" She said breaking down again.

Remus growled and the edges of his eyes glowed yellow. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Mrs. Weasly rushed to St. Mungo's with her." Aria sniffled.

"Alright I will head there now. Go back to the Burrow. You listen to whoever is in charge there understand." He said.

Aria nodded and hugged him tightly before flooing back. George wrapped her in a hug as soon as she stepped out. "She will be ok. She has to be." He whispered.

Fred came in and said dully. "I just owled dad. Come on George we have to go wake Percy.

The twins must be feeling awful because Aria didn't even hear a shout from Percy's room.

The twins came down a few minutes later looking grim. They took a seat on either side of Aria. Percy came downstairs and eyed the twins warily. "What is up with you three? Fred and George didn't even prank me to wake me up. They didn't mock me being in charge. You lot look like someone died." He paused. "No one has have they?" He asked panicked.

"Jamie is in St. Mungo's her muggle Uncle attacked her." Fred said.

Percy gasped and his hand flew to his mouth.

"We already owled dad." George said.

"Remus has gone to St. Mungos as well." Aria added.

Aria got up. "I better owl Hermione and Draco." She grabbed some parchment and called Caspian her owl. Percy allowed her use of Hermes. Geez he must be feeling bad. Aria thought. No one ever got to use Hermes. She sent Caspian to Draco and Hermes to Hermione.

Arthur Weasly nearly had a heart attack when his family owl Errol plopped down on his desk. The family only sent owls to him at work if it was an emergency.

He took a deep breath preparing himself. He removed the letter reading it. He gasped. "Oh, no!" He said turning white.

"What is it Arthur?" His coworker Perkins asked.

"Family Emergency. I am sorry Perkins I have to go." He said hurried stuffing everything he needed in his robes.

He ran to the lift and waited impatiently as it went up. He ran off the lift and dashed towards the Minister's Office. He knocked sharply.

"Come in." The minister said.

"Minister Fudge I just got an owl from home. Jamie Potter is in St. Mungos she was attacked by her muggle Uncle." Arthur told the minister in a rush.

"Oh for merlin's sake! This is going to be a field day with the press. Thank you for letting me know Weasly. I will set off to St. Mungo's at once." He said getting up.

Arthur left for the Burrow to keep an eye on the children.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He stayed at the school year around. He liked to keep a close eye on the castle. He also liked his comfortable desk. He always had so much paper work to do. His floo went off and he heard Remus Lupin calling. "Albus? Albus come quick!" He called.

His tone worried the old wizard. He jumped up and ran to the floo. "What is going on Remus? Aria is ok isn't she?"

"It's Jamie Albus. She is in St. Mungo's Her Uncle attacked her." He said.

Albus's face turned grave. "How bad." He asked.

"It's really bad Albus I just got here. The healer let me use the floo. She is touch and go right now. They are doing everything they can." He said.

"I will be there shortly." Albus said.

He had someone to tell first. "Spinets End" He called as the flames whisked him away.

Severus Snape was sitting in his armchair reading. "Albus? What are you doing here?"

"We need to go to St. Mungo's Severus." He told the potions master gravely.

"What happened? Who is hurt?" He said standing up tossing his book aside.

"Young Miss. Potter was attacked by her Uncle and is currently in St. Mungo's" Albus said.

"Let's go." Snape said sweeping towards the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies

Molly Weasly was sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Her head in her hands. That poor child has been through so much now this. Remus Lupin came and sat next to her. His leg bouncing and arms crossed. Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic came sweep down the hall with his crisp grey robes and green bowler hat. Remus's eyes grew wide and he nudged Molly making her look up. He silently pointed to the Minister. The Minister walked straight up to a healer with her hair in a tight black bun. They exchanged a few whispered words and she lead him down another hall.

"Do you think he is here about Jamie?" Remus whispered to the Weasly Matriarch.

She nodded. "Arthur probably told him." She said.

"I should have fought harder for custody all those years ago." He said sadly.

Molly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I should have gone to get her earlier. I am going to file for custody." She said.

"Me too. I hope this time they will listen. Especially since Aria has been well cared for." He said. "But if they don't pick me at least they will pick you." He said.

Albus Dumbledore came down the hall. In sunshine yellow robes. He was followed closely by Severus Snape. Remus stood up and greeted the head master and nodded at Severus.

"What is he doing here?" Remus asked surprised to see Snape.

Cold black eyes landed on Remus. Severus face pulled in to a nasty sneer. "I could ask the same of you Lupin." He said his tone filled with dislike.

"I am here as her second godfather. I guess what you are here as her head of house?" Remus asked keeping his cool.

"Yes, I am here for one of my snakes." He smirked again. "I wonder what dear old James would think of his daughter being a Slytherin." He said

"He loved Jamie and would love her no matter what house." Remus said firmly.

Snape scowled and huffed. He swept down the hall his robes billowing behind him.

"The minister is here Albus." Remus warned the headmaster.

Severus walked up to a black haired witch. "I am looking for Jamie Potter's room.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "What is your name?"

"Severus Snape I am her head of house." He said.

"One moment I will check her chart." She said.

She conjured a chart and opened it. She looked at the chart and looked wide eyed. She looked between Snape and the chart. Just then the headmaster came up. "Can I talk to you alone a minute." Albus asked the healer. She looked between Severus and the chart again. She nodded and she turned to lead the headmaster somewhere. Seeing that there was something in the chart and feeling that there was something being kept from him he drew his wand. He sent a tripping jinx at the mediwitch. She fell and the papers went everywhere.

Severus started helping picking them up. Jamie's birth certificate caught his eye. Jamie Eileen Snape. His hand started to shake as he read on. Mother Lily Evans Potter. Father Severus Tobias Snape. "Albus." He said dangerously.

The headmaster looked at him worriedly. "Yes, my boy?" He said.

"DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Snape roared angrily.

"You must let me explain." The headmaster pleaded

"YOU KEPT MY DAUGHTER FROM ME!" Snape thundered. Severus Snape had never looked more dangerous.

The healer looked between the two men unsure of what to do.

"She needed the blood wards to protect her. I told her the truth at the end of last year. I was going to let her tell you." He said pleadingly.

The minister of magic hearing the commotion came out. "What in the devil is going on here?" He said. Looking between the furious potion master and the headmaster.

"Minister, I am sorry for losing my cool. The headmaster here has kept a very big secret from me." Snape said seething.

"What could he have done to warrant this reaction? Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Severus Snape potions master at Hogwarts. The headmaster has hidden something from the both of us. This involves you two minister." Snape said.

"What are you talking about?" The minister asked.

"I am talking about the fact that the famous Jamie Potter is actually biologically my daughter. She is actually Jamie Snape." He hissed shoving the birth certificate towards the minister. His black eyes never leaving the headmaster.

The minister gaped and read the paper. He looked at the headmaster. "Did you know about this Dumbledore?" He asked the headmaster who nodded.

The minister sucked in a breath. "Great. More dirt to hide from the press. Snape I will get started on the paperwork giving you custody and full rights. Dumbledore we will be discussing this later." He said frowning. He muttered about people making his job even harder and left after handing the papers back to the healer.

"Shall I let you have a moment?" The healer asked quietly.

"No, I want to know what is going on with my daughter." Snape said icily.

"She is in a coma. The infection is bad. She is malnourished, dehydrated and has several cracked ribs. If she hangs on long enough for us to get the infection under control she should make a full recovery." She said.

Snape looked even more furious than before. "Cracked ribs, near death you call that protection! No wonder Lily is dead. If I lose my daughter because of your callousness you will not be able to hide. I already lost the love of my life because of you. If you think that you will have anything to do with her you are mistaken. Leave now and do not return until I can feel confident I won't murder you." He said coldly.

The healer looked shocked at the venom in the potions masters voice. The headmaster left looking sad. "Take me to my daughter." He demanded.

It was a long time before the headmaster and Minister came out. Remus and Molly jumped up and headed over for an update. Albus came up to them. "She is in a coma right now. They are giving her potions for infection. She has a massive infection. Several cracked ribs. She has too many bruises to count. She is also underweight, dehydrated, and malnourished. They expect that if they can get the infection under control she should make a full recovery." He said the usual sparkle in his blue eyes gone.

"If?" Remus whispered.

Molly looked between the two. "You don't mean.." She choked.

Albus nodded solemnly. "The infection is bad. In her malnourished state her body couldn't fight it off. We just have to hope she hangs on long enough for them to get it under control." He said.

At his words Molly collapsed into Remus and started to sob. Albus looked at them sadly. "Why don't you go home. I will make sure you are informed of any changes." He said.

Remus and Molly left to the Burrow to tell everyone what was going on. Arthur was pacing the living room. All the children were sitting in the kitchen extremely subdued. After a while Remus took Aria home. She locked herself away in her room and refused to eat. The twins were the same. They hadn't pranked anyone since that night. All of them woke up crying for Jamie.

As Aria picked at her breakfast again not eating. Remus slammed his fist down on the table. "I know you are worried! I know you are hurting but this has to stop! You think Jamie would want this? You are one of her best friends. Eat and live your life. I can't stand to see you like this." He said.

Just then the floo went off. She dropped her fork and looked panicked. Remus went to answer it. It was Albus. "I just got word from Severus. Her fever is down. They are finally getting the infection under control. She should be waking up any day now." He said. The headmaster left out the few curse words and accusations thrown at the headmaster when he gave the update.

"Thank merlin." Remus said letting out a deep breath. Aria closed her eyes and smiled a small smile. After that she was able to eat a little. It was better than her not eating.

Severus had not left his daughters side since he arrived here. The healers brought him food and he was constant fixture at her bedside. It was so hard to see her bruised and weak. She was so thin. Her back was covered in wounds and scars. It made him angry at the headmaster, angry at that muggle, angry at Petunia, but most of all angry at himself. He had felt something was off. He knew that she was keeping things about her childhood. He never imagined this though. He was glad that she was slowly looking better. With the nutrition potions she was slowly gaining weight. Her color was returning. Her fever was going away. Those ugly bruises were now gone. He fell asleep at her bedside. The next morning, he went to check on the paperwork giving him full rights and custody.

I woke up disorientated. I didn't hurt like I was expecting to. I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a bright white room. How had I left private drive? Did the Durley's take me to the hospital? This definitely looked like a hospital. I sat up slowly and looked around. There were several magical paintings on the wall. One of a group of wild horses in a field. One of the ocean. "Hello?" I rasped. My voice was barely a whisper. It was rough and cracked.

A tall woman with black hair pulled into a tight bun and healer robes like Madame Pomphrey wore came in. She was scribbling on a chart. She looked at me with brown eyes. She smiled seeing me awake. "Ah, good your awake. How do you feel?" She asked.

"My throat is a little sore." I rasped.

She nodded scribbling. "Yes, that is to be expected you were quite dehydrated. You have been out for quite a while." She said.

"How.. How did I get here?" I asked.

She brought me a cup of water. I drank it greedily. It burned then my throat felt slimly. She refilled the glass and handed it to me. The second glass helped with the slimy feeling and I felt better. I looked at her expectantly.

"You were brought in by a Molly Weasly. She says her twins Fred and George along with Aria Black found you." She said. Her eyes were alight with curiosity.

Just then a certain potion master walked into the room. "Dad?" I rasped tears burning my eyes.

His head snapped in my direction "Your awake!" He said sweeping to my side.

I threw my arms around him. I broke down sobbing. "Daddy" I whimpered.

"Shhh I am here. I promise you. No one will ever hurt you again." He said hugging me and running a hand down my hair.

I pulled myself together. Not wanting to stop the hug. I reluctantly pulled away. "What happens now?" I asked.

"I have to alert the headmaster and minister that you are awake. The Aurors are going to have some questions for you. I will be there if you want." He said. I nodded.

He got up and left to update everyone. I could tell he wanted to know what happened. I just hoped that he could keep his temper in check. I didn't want him to go to prison for murder.

The healer did a diagnostic spell noting the results. "Your stats are looking much better. If you continue to improve you should be out of here soon." She commented.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded and left.

My father returned a few moments later. "I floo'ed the minister and headmaster both are on their way. The minister will be bringing two Auror's to interview you. Then based on what you tell them they will arrest those responsible." He said.

I nodded. "The healer said I could go home soon. She was pleased with the results of the diagnostic spell." I said. "Speaking of which where is home?" I asked.

"Spinets End. When you get out of here and are feeling up to it I will take you shopping to decorate your room. You will also have a room in my quarters at Hogwarts. So you can decorate them differently or the same. It is up to you." He said.

"You mean you want me?" I said feeling close to tears again.

"Of course! I love you Jamie. You are my daughter and I will never lose you again." He said.

After tearing up a bit. "Love you to dad." He wrapped me in his arms again. I knew I was where I belonged.

A sudden thought struck me. "How did you find out?" I said looking at him.

He scowled. "I saw your birth certificate. The healer dropped your file." He said smirking at his brilliance.

"What did you do?" I asked close to laughing I knew that look.

"I may have tripped her. I suspected there was something in your file she wasn't telling me." He said with a shrug.

I burst out laughing. "I know where I get my intuition and deviousness from."

He smiled and laughed to. Then he scowled. "I cannot believe the headmaster." He seethed.

"He thought he was acting for the best. I am not happy with him either but we all make mistakes." I said.

He looked at me. "So forgiving. Just like your mother." He whispered.

After a while an older man in a bowler hat and green robes came into the hospital room. He was flanked by African man and a short witch with bubble gum pink hair.

The older man smiled at me. "Hello Miss. Potter I am Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge. This is Kingsly Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks." The witch scrunched up her nose scowling at her name. I was pretty sure that Nymphadora would have told him off if he wasn't the minister.

"Thank you Minister. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Yes, I wish it were under better circumstances." He said.

"Me two Minister." I said sighing.

"Well, let's get started. Kingsly is going to interview you. I will be listening as well as Professor Snape your head of house. Tonks will be recording the interview. Is this agreeable to you Miss. Potter?" He said politely. His tone said that I really had no choice.

I nodded. "Good. Good. Snape you and I will pull these chairs over here so Miss. Potter won't be distracted." They pulled two chairs over to the wall towards the door and sat down.

The minister nodded at Kingsly. Tonks was at the ready with a quill. "Please state your name for the record." Kingsly said.

"Jamie Eileen Snape. I am known as Jamie Potter." I said.

"What is your date of birth?" Kingsly asked.

"July, 31st 1980." I stated.

"Can you tell me how you were injured? For the record I will state the injuries from the victims medical report. The report states that Jamie Potter suffered malnutrition from starvation, dehydration, as well as evidence of a brutal attack. There were two cracked ribs and multiple lacerations. The lacerations were severely infected. There are also signs of previous attacks. Scars of varying degrees of healing along the back and shoulders. Can you tell me about what led to this and who is responsible?" Kingsly asked.

I bit my lip nervous. I took a deep breath. "It was my Uncle Vernon. I guess the first beating was when I was five. They made me cook breakfast and I burnt it. He slapped me and put me in my cupboard for two days. The next time was when I was seven and I accidentally turned my teachers wig blue. He took his belt to me and locked me in my cupboard for five days. They just got worse and worse and more frequent after that. Before I went to Hogwarts he beat me bloody for going to Diagon Ally. Then I snuck off to Hogwarts. I was already on thin ice for that. It was my birthday and my Uncle was having a builder over. He works for a company that makes drills. He was hoping to get a big order off the builder. I was sent to my room and told not to make a sound. I fell asleep. When I woke up there was a house elf on my bed. I chased the house elf into the kitchen where my Uncle saw it. He freaked out. He hates anything magical. He attacked the elf who then blasted him against the wall. He was unconscious. I knew I was in serious trouble. I hid in my wardrobe. He found me slapped me a few times. He then shoved me to the ground and took his belt to me. He kicked me a couple times hard in the ribs and I blacked out. I guess I slipped into a coma from there because next thing I knew I was waking up here." I finished. I was fighting to hold myself together. I clinched my teeth and my eyes stung.

"What did you mean by your cupboard?" Kingsly asked.

"Until I went to Hogwarts I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. After I got my letter and snuck off to Diagon Ally they moved me into my cousin's second bedroom." I said.

I bowed my head not wanted to see their faces. Especially my fathers. A few tears escaped and my breathing hitched.

"You said a house elf came to see you why?" Kingsly asked.

"I don't remember. I just remember a house elf. I think he took something of mine. That's why I chased him. Maybe that was part of my dream. I don't know it's all sort of fuzzy" I lied I didn't want to tell them about Dobby's warning.

Kingsly nodded. "That's not important anyway. Auror Tonks and Myself are going to arrest your Uncle and Aunt. He will be charged with attempted murder. She will be charged with child neglect and abuse." He said.

"What about my cousin?" I asked.

"He will be escorted to whichever home your Aunt and Uncle choose. They will be tried here in the wizarding world. If convicted they will be sent to Azkaban. If that happens memories will be modified and an accident staged. Until the trial is complete and we know what steps will be necessary your cousin will be watched by Arabella Figg." He said.

"Arabella Figg? The crazy old cat lady. She is a witch?" I asked stunned.

"She is a squib. Since she knows of our world she can be trusted to watch your cousin until we know what to do next." He said.

I nodded. "Is that all? Will I have to testify?" I asked.

"Yes, you will have to testify. This case because they are muggles and we have to act quickly will most likely be in a week or so. Someone will escort you." He said.

The minister rose then. "Do not worry dear. This will be kept under tight wraps. I will make sure that none of this reaches the press." He assured me.

"Thank you Minister." I said.

They left after that. My father came back to my side. "You friends are coming to visit tomorrow. They have all been extremely worried about you. You should be fit enough to leave in a couple days. I have to go attend to somethings but if you need anything just have a healer send for me." He said.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

He gave me one of his rare smiles and left.

My breathing hitched again and I pulled my knees up and put my head on them. I cried until I couldn't anymore. At least it was over now. I would never have to face Uncle Vernon's hand again. Never have to suffer Aunt Petunia's neglect. Feeling exhausted I laid back down and fell asleep. My life was finally looking up.

The Weasly's, and Aria came to visit me. Aria was staying with the Weasly's. It was so good to see my friends.

Aria rushed up and wrapped me in a hug. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you two." I said. "The healer said it was you guys that found me. How did that happen?" I asked.

Arias eyes showed her fury. "We hadn't heard from you, so we decided to go get you. Mr. Weasly has a flying car that we borrowed. When we got there we tied ropes to the bars and ripped them off. Lucky your window was unlocked. Breaking it surely would have alerted the muggles. Anyway so we got in and saw how bad you were. Fred and George got your trunk. I got the stuff from the floorboard under your bed. Once we loaded up the trunk I grabbed Athena. George put you in the car. We took you to the Burrow and Mrs. Weasly brought you here." She said.

"Wow you guys flew a car! Man I can't believe I missed that." I chuckled. "Where is Athena?" I asked.

"She is at the Burrow. Ginny has been taking care of her." Fred said.

"Thank you Ginny." I said motioning her in for a hug. She went Weasly red and mumbled. "Your welcome."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasly for bringing me here." I said.

"I am just glad you are recovering." She said smiling at me.

The twins gave me a hug. "Thanks you guys."

"That's ok you will owe us big time." They said together smirking.

We all started laughing. After a while they left. Next the Malfoy's came. "Jamie!" Draco yelled running to me. I gave him a hug. "Your awake." He breathed.

"Obviously." I chuckled.

"How are you feeling dear." A woman with blonde hair and grey eyes darker than Draco's.

"Better, thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I said.

"Call me Narcissa dear." She said kindly.

"Thank you Narcissa" I said.

They stayed for a while and Narcissa said that she wanted to train me. She had always wanted a daughter. She would take me shopping for clothes. Teach me pureblood etiquette. She also wanted to teach me French. I accepted her offer. I thanked her profusely. She said that she would set it up with my father. She made me promise to owl her regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate of the Dursley's

The healers finally deemed me well enough to go home. I was excited. I would have a real home. My father was ridiculously excited to take me home. He also was excited to take me shopping for stuff to decorate my room. It was hilarious to see past his potion masters persona.

We left the hospital and he took me to Diagon Ally to shop. I got green and silver bed covers. Silver curtains and a green area rug. He also got Athena a cat tower. I got a silver desk lamp. I finally got a Harley Head Harpies poster. I got a weird sister poster. It was a witch band that I heard on the wizard wireless network. He got me a little radio for my room as well. I decided to leave my room at Hogwarts plane and just have dad bring the important stuff from my room. I would be staying in the dorms most of the time anyway.

When we reached Eyelops Owl Emporium he decided that I needed an owl. As cute as Athena was she couldn't carry messages. I picked out a snowy owl with huge amber colored eyes.

She hooted happily in her cage as I thanked my dad again. When we arrived home I put away all my stuff. My dad had brought Athena home before he went to collect me. He also got my trunk and broomstick. I unpacked my clothes putting them in the closet and dresser. I put my new bedsheets on my bed and hung my curtain. I decided to send letters to my friends with my new owl. I wrote a letter to Draco, the Weasly's and Aria. She was staying with them for the remainder of the summer. I gave Hedwig an owl treat and she seemed happy to be doing something. We had already gotten my school things while in Diagon Ally so I told them all that I would see them at Kings Cross station. My father came as Hedwig flew off.

"Dinner is almost ready." He said looking around the room. "Looks good." He said smiling.

"You can cook? And thanks." I smiled back.

He laughed. "Oh no I cannot cook, but Trinks can." He said.

"Trinks? Who is Trinks?" I asked.

"The family house elf. She was passed down to me." He said.

"Trinks!" He called.

A house elf appeared. She was smaller than Dobby and had a trill high-pitched voice. "Yes Master?" She said bowing.

"Trinks this is Eli. She is my daughter and also your master." He said.

She bowed to me. "It is an honor to meet you miss."

"Nice to meet you to Trinks." I said.

"You may go back to cooking." My father said dismissing her. With a pop she was gone.

"Eli?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your middle name is Eileen is it not?" He drawled.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" I asked.

His face showed hatred and anger before he composed himself. "I prefer Eileen it was my mother's name." He said coolly

I eyed him suspiciously. "It is because of James isn't it?" I asked.

He looked startled. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Hagrid mentioned you two didn't get along." I said.

"Well, the reason why doesn't matter. I will call you by the name I wish." He said.

I shrugged again. Honestly I didn't mind Eli. I always loved my middle name. Not enough to go by it but I didn't mind it. "Fine."

He let out a breath. "Good. Be at the table in five minutes." He said.

I nodded and finished putting everything away. Over dinner we talked about the upcoming trial. I was nervous. I never wanted to see the Dursleys again. I would rather forget about the whole trial. I was away from them now. I had my father. I could care less what happened to them.

The trial was set for the following morning. Memories, and my own testimony would be used. Arabella Figg would be testifying as well. My cousin's old clothes as well as photos of the cupboard and my room would be submitted as well. It was not going to be a fun day tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke to bright light pouring through my open curtains. Athena was on my chest asleep. Hedwig was on her perch. I carefully removed Athena from my chest and set her on the bed. I feed her and Hedwig. I took a deep calming breath before getting dressed. I dressed in a Pink dress and had my hair half up with a pink ribbon tied in it. I wore black flats and a plain black robe. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I went out and my father was leaning against the counter drinking coffee and ready the daily prophet.

"Morning Dad." I said making myself a piece of toast.

"Morning Eli." He said giving me a once over and smiling approvingly.

I nibbled my toast and sipped my juice. I barely finished it. I was too nervous to eat. It was one thing for my father and friends to know. Horrible that the minister and those two Aurors knew. Now the wizagamot and a lot of other people would know. What if the trial information got out? My worst fear was the entire wizarding world knowing my past. They viewed me as a hero. Would they turn in disgust when they knew the truth? When they found out how weak and pathetic I was? My father broke me out of my horrible reverie.

"It's time to go." He said.

I nodded mutely and fought the urge to throw up. We left the house and apperated outside a London Alley way. We moved into the street and walked up to telephone booth. It looked broken down. My father pulled me inside and lifted up the receiver. He put a strange looking coin in and hit several numbers.

A shrill voice filled the booth. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic please state your name and business."

"Severus Snape and Jamie Snape for the trial of the Dursleys." He said.

Where change should have come out instead there were two visitor badges with our names and saying Dursley Trial. I pinned my badge to my robes. The voice spoke again.

"Please remember all visitors must register with the visitor booth in the Atrium. Have a pleasant day!"

The telephone booth started sinking and went well below street level. It stopped and let us out. There was a grand marble entry was with a fountain. There was a centaur a house elf a mermaid and a wizard. All carved in gold. I stood in awe of the statue it was beautiful. We went up to the visitor desk. There was an old surly looking wizard there. My father put our names on the list. The guard inspected our wands and took them. He gave us each a ticket.

"We don't get to keep our wands?" I asked a little panicked.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Besides Aurors will be in there with their wands." He said.

I nodded. I felt weird without my wand. It was like leaving an arm behind. He led me across the grand room to a set of golden lifts. The lift was filled with witches and wizards in different colored robes. We went down to the ninth floor and got off. He led me down several stairwells and corridors. We stopped in front of a set of huge wooden doors he opened them. It was a large circular room. It was brightly lit. Towards the back right side of the room was three chairs. My father led me over to these. On the other side was five chairs. The front of the room was filled with raised seats. The center held a table. In the center in black robes was Cornelius Fudge. To his left a blonde woman with a monical. To his right was a toad like woman with a huge bow sitting on her head. She was dressed in a horrible pink color. The rest were dressed in red. There were about five hundred witches and wizards in the stands. The room fell silent when the doors opened again. Kingsly and Tonks led in the Dursleys who were looking scared and outraged. Uncle Vernon's face was a nasty shade of purple. Aunt Petunia was pale and tight lipped. Dudley was trembling clinging to his mother. If I hadn't suffered so much at their hands I may have felt sorry for them. I flinched when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon glared at me. My father sent them a deadly look that made Aunt Petunia start to tremble. Miss. Fig followed the Dursleys in and came to sit beside me.

The Minister after everyone was seated said. "We are here today to hear the case of the Dursleys. Miss. Snape more widely known as Miss. Potter has been subjected to abuse and neglect at the hands of her Aunt and Uncle. The case is presented by Kingsly Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Please start."

Two wizards came and took Kingsly and Tonks place. Tonks and Kingsly made their way to the evidence table. First they set up a set of pictures. There was one of me in the hospital bed. I flinched I looked dead. There was one of my bruises and my back. There was one of my cupboard. Then there was one of my room. The wizagamot gasped at the pictures. Kingsly read out the mediwitches medical report. Tonks read my statement from when I woke up. They had the clothes I was found in as well.

Ms. Figg was called up and testified about me always doing chores. Dudley bullying me. How is was always too skinny. The Dursleys always had an excuse. She said she wish she had spoken up sooner.

The wizagamot looked horrified by the time it was done. My father looked murderous. I bet all the galleons in my vault if he had his wand he would have killed them already.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley the treatment of your niece is absolutely appalling! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" The minister asked.

Uncle Vernon went even more purple. "The little freak deserved it! How dare you freaks drag me and my family here! If she had died I would say good riddance. You can't keep us here!" He roared.

The whole room gasped and burst into speech. "Silence!" The minister called silencing the room. "Our kind? Freaks? I am the minister of magic I will have you know. Mr. Dursley you are charged with very serious crimes against someone that is very special to this community. I will ask you one last time. Do you have any explanation?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I already said the little freak deserved it! She did! Coming in and ruining our lives. Forced to care for the ungrateful welp! Spreading her freakishness turning wigs blue! She never got a punishment she didn't deserve! You are all lunatics for listening to her! Especially if she is special to your community!" He said glaring at me. "You freaks just let us go and leave us alone!" He roared.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to my child! You are lucky that I didn't get ahold of you before they did Dursley!" My father hissed menacingly.

"Enough! We have heard all we need to hear. All those in favor of conviction!" He called and every one raised their hands. "Right now for punishment." He turned and the wizagamot all started to whisper.

Uncle Vernon roared. "I will call the police on you! This is kidnaping!" He was trying to act tough but he was pale and trembling. He realized he was in serious trouble. He tried to leave with Aunt Petunia and Dudley but the Aurors stopped him.

"We have reached a decision. Mr. Vernon Dursley your treatment of your niece is horrid. You have insulted the entire magical community. You have no remorse or regard for what you have done. I hereby sentence you to the dementors kiss." The minister announced.

"You can't do that! What is that?" he roared. Aunt Petunia and Dudley started wailing.

"I just did. Now onto Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Your crimes are not as severe but the neglect and allowing your husband to get away with these things is not acceptable. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban." He said.

"Jamie do something! Please don't let them take my parents!" Dudley wailed and begged me.

"It is not my place. I am sorry but they have to pay for what they did." I didn't want them to be torn apart but at least Dudley had an Aunt that loved him.

"Minister if I may speak." I asked tentivally.

"Yes, Miss Snape?" He asked.

"I don't think my cousin should pay for his parents mistakes. I know what that's like." I said.

"What is your suggestion Miss. Snape?" He asked.

"Wipe his memory of them. Make it so he won't know what he is missing." I said.

The mister nodded. "Mr. Dudley Dursley is to have his memories of his parents erased." He declared. "Kingsly if you would then take Mr. Dursley to his Aunt Marge's." The minister said. Dudley was ripped from his parents grasp. It took two aurors to hold Uncle Vernon back.

"No! Not my diddy dums! Don't take my son!" Aunt Petunia pleaded.

"Keep your filthy hands off him!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Mum! Dad!" Dudley wailed. Aunt Petunia sobbed.

Once sufficiently away from his parents Kingsly turned his wand on Dudley. "Obliviate. Sumnum." He said. Dudley went unconscious.

"What was that second spell?" I asked.

"Placing him into an enchanted sleep. He can't remember this place. He can't remember this trial." My father said.

The trial ended my Aunt and Uncle were lead away by aurors. As we were leaving we ran into the Malfoys. "Well, what did those filthy muggles get sentenced to?" Lucius asked.

"Mr. Dursley is receiving the dementors kiss. Mrs. Dursley got life in Azkaban." He said almost as if he didn't think it enough.

"Well, Narcissa is going to take Eli for some girl time. You and I are going to find the minister and see if we can't have a little chat with Mr. Dursley before his sentence is carried out." He drawled with an evil grin. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Excellent idea Lucius. Eli behave yourself. I will see you this evening." He said.

Narcissa led the way to the visitor desk where I got my wand back.

We left to go shopping. Narcissa took us to the book store and got me a beginner's French book. She also got me a few children's book in French. "Now I want you to translate these books into English. The best way to learn any language is immerse yourself in it. I also will expect a letter written in French by the end of the year. I want you to write each letter as much as you can in French. I will be writing to you in French and expect you to translate and write back." She said giving me a French dictionary as well.

I already had a book on pureblood etiquette. She would be meeting with me weekly during the summers. We would spend two hours on pureblood culture and two hours on French. I was very grateful to her. Their family took a trip to Paris every summer and I would be expected to join them. I had never been on holiday so it was exciting to be given that opportunity. Draco was fluent in French and was supposed to help me as well. His mother ordered him to give me weekly tutoring.

She took me clothes shopping as well. She bought me pretty dresses. She bought me different colored robes as well. She bought me more blouses and shoes. I felt like a dress up doll.

When we were finished shopping she took us to dinner. Then she took us back to my house and helped me put away my clothes. She taught me some useful spells to dry my hair. She also taught me a spell to curl my hair. She taught me how to braid my hair.

A sudden thought hit me. "Where is Draco?" I asked.

"Oh, he is visiting with Blaise Zabini." She said.

"Ah." Blaise Zabini was not that bad of a guy. He wasn't as popular as Draco but he was well known.

"You are really pretty. I hope you know that." She said smiling as she was looking at me in the mirror.

"Thank you." I said smiling then I had another thought. "Can you show me some concealment charms?" I asked.

"Concealment charms?" She asked. "Why?"

My face turned red. "The scars."  
"Scars?" She said questioningly.

"On my back from my Uncles belt. I have always been self-conscious of them." I said.

"Of course dear." She said giving me a sad smile. She helped me learn the charm. She said to practice when I was alone and let her know if I needed any more help with it.

Narcissa absolutely loved Athena. She thought Hedwig was beautiful as well. She decided to get started teaching since my father wasn't home yet.

She had me read through the first chapter in the French book and helped me with the pronunciation of the words. She also taught me some common French phrases. She then moved onto pureblood culture.

Today's session tested how much I knew. She also talked about the importance of picking a good husband. My husband would be heir Potter and heir Snape. I wouldn't have to worry about picking though. Apparently my father would do that when the time came. I wondered if my father would really try to do that. Key word was try because like hell I would marry some guy because of some contract. She said that because I was heir Potter and heir Snape that there would be a lot of pureblood suiters. I flushed wondering if the Malfoys would be among those purebloods.

My father finally returned home. Narcissa left and I thanked her for everything. "Where have you been?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You sound just like your mother." He said laughing.

"People tell me I act like you." I smirked.

He stared at me open mouthed. "Really?"

I nodded. "When I am acting Slytherin or am annoyed. We have the same habit of pinching our noses." I said chuckling. "I have your hair too." I said.

"You do, and my height too. You are taller than your mother." He said staring at me. It was like this was the first time that it really hit him. He had a daughter and she was like him in some ways.

We chatted for a while and I decided I didn't want to know if he and Lucius saw the Dursleys. I also didn't want to know what they did. I definitely didn't want to know what a dementors kiss was or what it was like to see it preformed.

I showed him my new clothes and robes. I also showed him the French books. He approved of Narcissa's teachings. He thought it was good to have a proper woman influence in my life.

There was something I had to ask him though. "Dad?"

"Yes, Eli?" He asked looking at me.

"Are you into the whole marriage contract thing?" I asked worried.

His mouth hung open. "Are you worried that I might try to force you to marry a pureblood?" He asked.

I nodded a little ashamed. "I just don't want to marry a stranger." I mumbled. "I want to marry because I love that person. Marriage is so far away I shouldn't be worrying about it now, but Narcissa was talking about the pureblood marriage contract traditions."

"Do not worry about that. You are heir to three prestigious pureblood lines but that doesn't mean that I will force you to marry a pureblood. You are my daughter and your happiness comes first." He said.

"Thanks dad. What do you mean three pureblood lines?" I asked.

"I am not only heir to the Snape line but the Prince line as well. Which means you are heir to both those lines as well." He said. "You won't get those rings until you are seventeen though. The only reason you got the Potter ring early is because well you know." He said.

I worked on my French until bed. I was excited for school to start. Only a few more weeks. My dad came in and told me good night. I went to sleep in my new room completely at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Diagon Ally

Even though I had already gotten my books my friends wanted me to meet them in Diagon Ally. I agreed since I had spent half the summer locked up in Private Drive and half of the summer with my father recuperating and settling in. My father said to have fun and showed me how to use floo powder.

When I stepped through the floo into the leaky cauldron I was wrapped in strong arms and lifted of my feet by my favorite blonde. He swung me around. "Draco!" I giggled.

"Jamie!" He smiled setting me down. "How are you doing beautiful?" he asked.

I blushed and said. "I am doing good. How about yourself?" I said kissing him on the cheek earning a blush from him.

"Doing well. I would be better if you would date me." He smirks.

"Draco we are too young." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"One day you won't say no." He said confidently.

I laughed. "Mrs. Malfoy!" I said giving her a hug as well.

"Call me Narcissa dear." She said warmly.

"Mr. Malfoy." I said nodding respectfully.

"Ms. Snape." He drawled nodding back.

Aria came through the floo with a man with sandy brown hair. His hair had flecks of grey. "Aria!" I ran up and gave her a hug. She clung to me for dear life. "Jamie!" She breathed. "It is so good to see you! You look so much better!" She said.

We separated. "Hello you must be Aria's godfather. I am Jamie Snape." I stuck my hand out. The man looked rather shocked at my pronouncement. He had green eyes that were darker than mine. They reminded me of moss.

"Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony if you like or Remus. I have known you since you were born." He smiled.

"Aria! Why didn't you tell me that you lived with Remus!" I admonished. She shrugged.

"You never asked." She said.

"Oh well it's good to finally meet you in person Uncle Moony." I smiled. Mr. Malfoy was looking at Remus with extreme dislike. I gave Moony a quick hug. I saw Moony giving Mr. Malfoy the same look of dislike.

"Well I just was dropping Aria off I must be going. Nice to see you Jamie. Glad to see you doing better." He said "Behave." He told Aria smirking. She hugged him bye.

"Only for you Moony." She said smiling.

"Where shall we start?" Narcissa asked

"I already have my things so wherever you lot want." I said.

"I must go to Quality Quidditch Supply and place an order." Mr. Malfoy said sweeping from the pub.

"Why don't you three go to the Apocathary and Madam Malkins I will get in line at Flourish and Blotts." Narcissa suggested.

"Why is there a line?" I asked shocked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is book signing today." She explained.

Aria and I squealed. Draco looked upset by our reaction. "We actually get to meet him!" I said excited after reading his books.

"I know! It is going to be so exciting!" She said.

"Girls..." Draco muttered rolling his eyes.

"Are we agreed?" Narcissa asked we all nodded. "Ok meet me at Flourish and Blotts when you are done." She said.

We went into the Ally and headed for the Apocathary. I waited for them to get what they needed. Then we went onto Madam Malkins. I had already got my new robes. I just waited while they got theirs.

After we went to Flourish and Blotts. I spotted the Weasly's. "Mrs. Weasly! Fred, George! Hermione!" I called and headed towards them with Aria. Draco went on in search of his mother.

Fred, George, and Hermione greeted us with hugs. "Hello dears." Mrs. Weasly said looking me up and down. "Your looking better." She said happily.

I saw Mr. Weasly. "Hello Mr. Weasly I am Jamie Snape. Pleasure to meet you." I said offering my hand. He looked shocked but shook it. Mrs. Weasly was scowling for some reason. Ron looked shocked as well. He was glaring at Aria and I with dislike.

"Nice to meet you Jamie. I have heard so much about you from the twins and Aria." I smiled. "Good to see you Aria." Mr. Weasly said.

Hermione beamed. "My parents are right over there come meet them!" She said grabbing our arms and dragging us over. "Mum, Dad this is Aria Black and Jamie Snape." She said.

Aria and I both stuck out our hands. "Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." I said smiling. Mrs. Granger was and average height thin woman. She had straight short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Mr. Granger was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses and had a kind face.

"Nice to meet you too. Hermione has told us all about you two. We are both so sorry to hear about what happened this summer." Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You are welcome to visit us any time." Mr. Granger added.

"I appreciate that. Maybe next summer my father will let me come visit." I said.

"Is your father here?" Aria asked looking around.

I shook my head. "No. He had things to do to prepare for classes." I said.

"Well we best get back in line. See you in a bit." Hermione said and we headed back to the Weasly's.

I saw Ginny looking at me shyly. "Hello Ginny. Starting Hogwarts are you?" I asked noticing her cauldron full of supplies and Robes.

"Yes I am! I can't wait! I have wanted to go to Hogwarts since Bill went." She said.

"Well, we must catch up with the Malfoys we are meeting them here. See you at Hogwarts Ginny." I said giving her a hug before I left. She blushed and smiled happily.

Narcissa was almost to the front of the line. We hurried up to her and Draco. "Sorry we ran into friends." I said smiling.

"Draco told me." She said her tone full of disapproval.

There was a man with a camera and he bounced back taking pictures. "Ouch." I said as he stepped on my foot.

"Out of the way this is for the daily…." He trailed off as my hopping exposed my scar. "Oh, my merlin. I am so sorry Ms. Potter." At the name Gilderoy Lockhart eyes spied me like a hawk. He smiled even wider and rushed forward. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up to front with him.

"Smile now Ms. Potter together you and I are worth the front page." He said. I straightened up and made myself look dignified. I smiled and he wrapped his arm around me. The photographer was clicking away madly.

Draco was seething. Aria looked jealous. Narcissa looked approving. "What a wonderful day it is! When Jamie Potter came into Flourish and Blotts to get a copy of Magic Me she had no idea she would be leaving with a full copy of my works free of charge and would be getting much more. The crowd went wild. "I have been waiting for the perfect moment to make a little announcement. Jamie and her friends will be getting the real Magical me. I have taken up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I smiled hugely excited. Surely we would be learning a lot from such a talented and experienced wizard. He handed me his full works after signing them. Making sure there was another picture of us shacking hands and me receiving the books. I stumbled back to Narcissa.

"I am going to wait outside." I said. Now all eyes were on me. It was uncomfortable. I headed towards the back and saw Ginny. She was holding her cauldron and standing with her family. I knew they didn't have money and since I already had my books I decided to give my set to Ginny. "Here Ginny you have these I already got mine." I said smiling and dropping the set into her cauldron. Mine weren't signed but I was sure that I could persuade Mr. Lockhart well now Professor Lockhart to sign my copies at home.

As we were about to walk away Mr. Malfoy came in. Ginny had decided to come with me to get out of the crowd. He strode up to Ginny. "Weasly." He said his tone full of revulsion. "Snape." He nodded cordially.

Mr. Weasly came up a second later. "What are you two doing come on lets get out of here it's too crowded." He said putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasly said colder.

"Arthur." Mr. Malfoy sneered. "Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids I do hope they are paying you overtime." He said reaching for Ginny's cauldron picking up a tattered second hand Transfiguration book. He put a nasty sneer on. "Judging by the state of this however I would say not. What use is it being a disgrace to the name of wizardry if they don't even pay you well for it.

Ginny's face went as red as her hair. "We have very different ideas about what disgraces the name of wizardry Malfoy." Mr. Weasly said coldly.

"Clearly." He said just as coldly. He glared at the Grangers. "The company you keep and here I thought your family could sink no lower." He spat.

Mr. Weasly turned even redder than any of his children. Before I could react I was quickly losing my temper. Mr. Weasly lunged at Mr. Malfoy shoving him against the back wall of books. He punched him in the face. Books went tumbling on top of them from the shelf. In the process Ginny's cauldron went flying I raced to catch it. I caught it and all the books stayed inside thankfully.

I headed back to Ginny in time for Fred and George to approach. I gave Ginny her supplies. There was a yell of "Get him Dad!" from the twins.

"No! Arthur No!" Cried Mrs. Weasly panicked. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked quite frightened of the chaos.

Mr. Weasly was pulled off Mr. Malfoy by Hagrid. Mr. Malfoy looked murderous. He had a black eye forming and he was rubbing his jaw. Mr. Weasly looked like he would love to hit Mr. Malfoy with some good hexes. Mr. Malfoy stomped from the shop.

A short while later as they left the shop Mrs. Weasly looked furious. "Fine example to set in front of the children! Brawling in public!" She glared at Mr. Weasly.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked nervous. "You better be careful Mr. Weasly Mr. Malfoy is going to come after you for that." I warned.

Mr. Weasly scowled. "I would love to get Lucius for something." He said. "I can handle myself thank you Jamie."

"I didn't mean you couldn't handle it. I just mean to say he isn't going to obvious or kind. He is going to come at you when you least expect it." I said.

He nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less from a cowardly Malfoy." He said. It was my turn to scowl.

We made it to the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasly's, Aria, and I headed towards the floo while Hermione and her parents headed towards muggle London. "Bye Mione! See you on the train!" I said.

She waved back. "See you on the train."

I hugged Aria and the Weasly's bye. "Snape Manor" I said. I stepped into the floo and headed home.

When I stepped out I didn't see my dad anywhere. "Dad! I am home!" I called as I decided to check on Draco. I wondered if they had made it home yet.

"Malfoy Manor!" I called sticking just my head in the flames like I had seen my dad do. It was an uncomfortable feeling having your head in the floo. I coughed because of the ash several times. "Hello? Draco, Narcissa? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Jamie. Where were you?" He asked.

"I was headed out of the shop when the fight started I left after. I was kind of shocked." I said.

"Yeah. Father is really mad. That stupid uncouth bint!" Draco said bitterly.

I sighed. "Well I am glad that he is ok." I said. "How are you?" I asked.

"Mad. I swear I will make that weasels son pay! Only the twins have any proper wizarding feeling. That whole family is trash." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I just wanted to check on you. See you on the train Draco." I said and pulled my head out of the fire.

My dad was standing behind me looking curious. "What happened?" He asked.

I told him what happened in the book shop. He scowled. "Those Weasly's are so uncouth! They have no sense of control. Just look at those to terrors in my house." He said.

"Hey! They are my friends we are Maurauders until the end!" I said hotly.

"What?! No! I absolutely am not going to allow you to follow James and his gang!" He said shaking in anger.

"We play harmless pranks we are not a gang! Do I look like a bully to you?" I huffed.

He hissed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go to your room. I will not have you talking to me in this manner."

I opened my mouth then snapped it shut. I went to my room and slammed the door. Athena jumped in my lap and my temper evaporated. Athena always made me feel better. At least tomorrow I would be back at Hogwarts. I never wanted to go back to the castle more than I did right now. Hedwig was on her perch preening her feathers.

I decided to flip through my photo albums again. Suddenly Serpent was at my window with a package. I opened my window. "Serpent!" I smiled. There was a package and a note. I read the note first.

Dear Jamie,

I know it's a little late but I decided to get you a little something for your birthday. Enjoy!

Your favorite person ever,

Draco Malfoy

I giggled at his signature. Those Malfoys had huge egos on them. I wrote a quick thank you and sent the reply back with Serpent.

I opened the package and it was an old leather diary. In gold at the bottom was a name Tom Riddle it was dated fifty years ago. I pondered where Draco got this this figured it was probably just some family thing that no one cared about any more. I opened it and saw why there was nothing in the pages.

I pulled out ink and quill just as my father came in. "We need to talk." He said firmly.

"Let's get something straight first. You cannot simply push me around. Yes, you are my father, but you also weren't around. Mum died and I was left alone to suffer. You have to earn that place. In fact, I think I will call you Father from now on. You will be called dad when you earn the title." I snapped.

"Don't you see that is what I am trying to do! I am looking out for your best interest. No, matter what I am your father. I didn't know about you. If I had you never would have been sent there. You will show me respect." He said.

"Why should I respect you? Respect is earned. Telling me not to hang out with the people that saved me is not respectable." I said.

"Hanging with the wrong crowd can lead you to dark places." He said bitterly.

"How would you know?" I said.

"BECAUSE I LOST EVERYTHING OVER IT! I LOST YOUR MOTHER! I LOST ELEVEN YEARS WITH MY ONLY CHILD!" He screamed angrily.

"THE TWINS ARE NOT GOING TO COST ME ANYTHING! THEY CARE ABOUT ME!" I yelled back.

"I thought my friends did too." He whispered. "I was wrong. The only person that cared was your mother." He said.

"They won't hurt me." I repeated stubbornly.

"You trust too easily. They are your friends now but what about when its them or you." He said.

"Aria and the twins have already proven they would choose me." I said. "They risked everything to rescue me. Not to mention Aria got tortured rather than turn against me. She faced Voldemort for me." I said and he flinched at the name.

"Are you talking about when you went after the stone." He said.

"Yes." I seethed.

"You know what fine be friends with them. Be a Marauder or whatever. Just know that the last Marauders turned. One is in prison for betrayal and murder and two are dead by his hands. Just remember to always watch your back." He said storming out.

"Arse." I muttered as I sat back at my desk still angry. "Judgmental Arse!" I seethed.

Still grumbling I picked up the diary and placed it in my trunk. I packed my trunk so it would be ready for the train journey.

I took my shower tempted to skip dinner. I sighed heavily as my stomach grumbled. I sat at the table where my father was avoiding my eyes. I ate my food quickly. I got up and he sighed. "Look I am just worried about you ok. I am also still not sure how to be a father. I love you and want what is best for you." He said.

"I know that. I am sorry too. I just they are my friends. They are my family. Last year they helped me come alive." I said.

"They are not your family!" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "They are so deal with it."

He hissed in frustration. "You are so stubborn."

I laughed. "Just like my father." I said.

His lips twitched. "This argument is utterly ridiculous." He said.

"It is, but I get it. I know you care, but you have to trust me to know who my friends are." I said.

He nodded finally giving in. "I guess. I just ask for your trust in return. If the Dark Lord ever returns we have to trust each other."

I nodded. I went to my room and listened to the wizarding wireless network for a while. It had been a long day. I hated fighting with my father. I also knew that there would be more fights. He was learning to be a dad. I was learning to be daughter.

I went out into the living room my father was sitting on the couch drinking fire whiskey.

He smiled as I approached. "Driven you to drink already have I? I am not even a teenager yet." I smirked joking.

He chuckled. "No its those brats I have to teach." He shuddered.

I laughed. "Just because they all aren't perfect at potions." I said.

"I do not care that they are not perfect at it. They have no respect for the art." He said.

"No they don't but you are a bit harsh on them." I said.

"They are dunderheads. Most of them anyway." He retorted.

I curled up next to him on the couch. He smelled of herbs and whisky it wasn't an unpleasant smell. I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"I love you. You know that right?" I said.

"I do and I love you too." He said.

"No matter what?" I asked.

"No matter what." He replied.

"Tell me a story." I said

"A story about what?" He asked.

"A story about you and mum." I said

"Hmmm." He said thinking. "One time your mum came to my house in the middle of the night. She set off all the wards. She started tossing rocks at my window. I turn off the wards and go outside. She drags me out by the river and pulls out a blanket and tells me she wants to look at the stars with me." He smirked.

"She did that just to look at stars with you." I laughed.

"It was a fun night we talked and looked at the stars." He stared off wistfully.

"Mum had a wild side who knew." I laughed. I yawned and headed to bed. "Night Dad."

"Night Eli" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble at the Platform

The next morning it was time to return to Hogwarts. I was really excited to be going back. The summer had been a mixture of great and terrible. My father shrunk my trunk, and Hedwig's cage. He sent Hedwig ahead. We took the knight bus to kings cross. The knight bus was a triple decker bus. It was huge and a violent purple color. There were rows of chairs and we sat towards the front. Once there he unshrunk my trunk and put it on a trolley. I put Athena on my trunk and we headed towards the barrier. My hair was braided to the side. I was wearing a green blouse black slacks and flats. We walked towards the barrier. We pushed up against it and it wouldn't let us through.

"Did we miss it?" I asked panicked.

"No." My father said agitated. He was glaring at the barrier.

"Why can't we get through?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." He said glancing around.

"What now?" I asked.

"We will have to apperate." He said turning the cart around.

We walked out of the station. Once outside he shrunk my trunk again. He told me to set Athena down. I did and he waved his wand and she vanished.

"What did you do?" I asked half amazed half worried.

"It is not wise to apperate with animals. I simple sent her ahead to the school." He said. "Hold onto my arm." He said.

I placed a hand on his arm. I felt sick as I was stuffed into a tube too small and then suddenly it stopped. I barely managed not to throw up. We were in Hogsmead. My father started towards the school his robes billowing behind him. I could kind of see why people called him the dungeon bat. Not that I would ever tell him that. I followed quickly. We entered the school gates. There was a carriage waiting for us. I shuddered at the horse.

"You can see them?" He asked.

I nodded. He stared at me with some emotion too quickly gone for me to recognize. It was a silent ride up to the castle. We entered through the entrance hall and went down to the dungeons.

My father's quarter's no our quarters were a lot cheerier than his office. That was probably because his office was meant to scare miscreants. He had soft leather couches and a green rug. He led me down a hallway. He stopped at the first door to the left. He opened the door and it was huge. Even bigger than my room at the manor. It had a desk wardrobe and bathroom.

"I will have Trinks bring your stuff later. I am sure you will be spending most of your time in the Slytherin dorms." He said.

He unshrunk my trunk and placed it at the end of my bed. "Thanks dad." I said and he nodded. "I have a staff meeting to attend to. Stay here until I return. I am sure you can find something to do to amuse yourself." He said.

"Yeah I will. Have fun at you staff meeting." I smirked.

His lips twitched and he muttered. "Cheeky brat." His tone was humorous though.

After he left I let Athena out and opened my trunk. I pulled out my diary from Draco, as well as ink and quill. I sat at my desk and opened the diary to the first page. I opened my ink and dipped my quill.

This Diary is Property of Jamie Potter

I would write my real name but only my friends and the minister are supposed to know that. Just as I was about to turn the page the ink disappeared.

I am no one's property. You know most people would say Hello.

The writing appeared and I was shocked. A diary that could be snarky. I dipped my quill in ink and wrote.

Dear diary sorry if I offended you. I am not used to diary's writing back. My name is Jamie Potter do you have a name?

I waited as the ink disappeared again. A few seconds later more words appeared.

Hello Jamie Potter my name is Tom Riddle. Yes, there aren't many diary's like me. I enchanted this diary myself.

I wrote back. Wow, you must be a great wizard. This must have taken quite a bit of magic. Did you go to Hogwarts?

He replied. I did and I enchanted this diary in my fifth year when I was sixteen. What year is it? Also how did you come by my diary?

It's September 1st 1992. I just returned back to Hogwarts for my second year I am twelve. I got your diary as gift from my friend Draco Malfoy. So you are sixteen?

Wow, it's been a long time fifty years. Yes, I am sixteen. Second year huh what fun. What house are you in? He asked.

I am a Slytherin. Most people don't like Slytherins because of Voldemort. Everyone was shocked that I was in Slytherin. I am surprised it didn't make the papers. Famous girl hero in you-know-who's house. Is she going to turn out like her parent's murderer? I wrote bitterly.

I was a Slytherin too. What happened with you and the dark lord? He asked.

He murdered my mum and her husband but when he tried to kill me it backfired. He lost his powers. I met him again last year and he failed to kill me again. I wrote.

Wow you must be really powerful. He wrote.

People always assume that but honestly I have no clue what happened that night. I hate being famous for something I don't remember. I wrote.

Yes, but being famous at your age is never a bad thing. You must use it to your advantage. Most people don't notice things for the gifts that they are. He replied.

True. I do plan to use my fame. I want to build Slytherins reputation to what it once was. Everyone sees Slytherins as dark lords in the making. It's stupid really. I wrote.

That is a really excellent idea. You are a smart girl. He replied.

I definitely am going to have to thank Draco. Tom is really nice I thought to myself. So tell me what it was like at Hogwarts fifty years ago. I wrote

Well, Professor Dippet was headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was the transfiguration Professor. Professor Slughorn taught potions. Professor Merrythought taught defense against the dark arts. Professor Flitwick taught charms. Professor Binns history of magic. He wrote.

Wow. Well, professor Dumbledore is headmaster now. My father Severus Snape teaches potions and is our head of house. Gilderoy Lockhart teaches defense against the dark arts. Flitwick still teaches charms and Binns still teaches history of magic. McGonagall teaches transfiguration. I said.

Enough about Hogwarts tell me about you. He said.

Um I just came to live with my father this past summer. As I told you Voldemort killed my mum and her husband. I was sent to live with my Aunt. She is a muggle. My mum was muggleborn. Anyway she and her husband raised me. They are terrible. My cousin always bullied me and my Aunt and Uncle hated me. They didn't like being forced to raise a witch. I said.

Where was you father? He asked.

He didn't know I was his. Apparently my parents had some kind of falling out. I was born at the height of the war. Voldemort was virtually ruling the wizarding world. She didn't feel safe telling him. I said.

I was raised in a muggle orphanage myself. My mum was a witch but my dad was a muggle. He abandoned her when he found out she was a witch. She died giving birth to me.

That's horrible! I thought I had it bad. At least my dad is a wizard and cares. I said.

I made it fine on my own. Thank you though. He said. Just then I heard my dad coming in.

I will write to you later my dad is coming its almost time for the feast. I wrote hastily.

Bye. He said.

I closed the diary and was putting it up as my father walked in.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Oh, just writing in the diary Draco gave to me." I said shrugging.

"Well there is still some time before the feast. Why don't you go for a few laps around the pitch?"

"Sounds great I haven't flown in ages." I said smiling.

I headed down to the pitch and it felt amazing to be back in the air. I zoomed back and forth diving. Before I knew it, it was getting dark. I headed back up to the castle. I put my broom with my trunk. I changed into my school uniform. I put Athena back in her carrier and had Trinks take her and my stuff to my dorm room.

I headed to the great hall with my father and took my seat at the Slytherin table. My father went up to the staff table. Lockhart looked confused to see me walk in with my father. I wondered what excuse he would use. Only the Weasly's, Malfoys and Aria and Remus knew the truth. To the public I would now and probably always be Jamie Potter.

Soon students were pouring in and I saw Aria and Draco talking quietly to each other looking worried. Hermione look worried and tense as she headed towards the Gryffindor table. When she saw me sitting at the Slytherin table though she looked relieved. I waved and smiled showing I was ok. I will explain later I mouthed and she nodded.

Aria and Draco sat to my left and the twins to my right. "Where were you?" Draco demanded.

"The barrier wouldn't let me and dad through." I said annoyed.

"That's weird." Aria said.

"So what happened that night?" Draco asked.

"Basically I was attacked because of a house elf." I said.

What was a house elf doing in your home?" Draco asked curious.

He came to warn me not to go back to Hogwarts. He said he overhead that terrible things were going to happen here." I said.

"You shouldn't trust the words of those elven folk. They kmow little of the world and only repeat things their masters tell them. It's usually nonsense." He said.

"That's what I'm saying. He said his master knew something bad was happening at Hogwarts. He almost sounded like his masters were the ones plotting these things." I explained.

"Really, whose did the elf belong to?" Draco asked.

"Don't know every time he got close to saying he started hitting himself." I said.

"So, there is an elf that told you that there was a plot didn't tell you what or who was plotting it? Bloody useful that is." Draco said incredulously.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Oh, good another adventure packed year then." Aria smirked.

"Sounds like the Marauders will need to save the day again." Fred said.

"Yeah and this time you better involve us." George said seriously.

"I want to stay out of trouble this year." Draco said.

"But wasn't getting clobbered by a chess set the most fun ever?" I said smirking.

Draco glared at me. Aria broke into laughter. The twins grinned. At that time the first years entered the hall and I easily spotted Ginny among the first years.

"Creavy, Collin" was first and he went to Gryffindor.

I zoned out clapping as a few new Slytherins joined our table. The line dwindled down. "Weasly, Ginerva." "Slytherin!" The hat called.

The twins, Aria, and I all whopped and cheered. The wins budged over and Ginny sat by me and the twins. "Glad to see you in our house." I said.

She smiled. "You really mean it?" She asked.

"Of course Ginny." I said.

"It will make it easier to get you to follow our way!" The twins said grinning wickedly.

"Yea you can hang with us Marauders. We run this place." Aria said smiling.

"You four are scary together you know that. What was the hat thinking?!" Draco admonished.

"That four is better than two. Also that it would be lots of fun for history to repeat itself." I said laughing.

The twins grinned. "Yes and also it knew our dream was to build our own army." Fred said.

"Who better to recruit new members than the famous Jamie Potter." George said.

"Yes and who better to train the new recruits in our ways than the notorious Sirius Black's daughter. Who was raised to be one of the greatest and creative marauders ever." Fred said.

"Almost as good as us." George said.

Aria pretended to bow. "Thank you, thank you. It was nothing." We all laughed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ginny giggled.

It felt wonderful to be back at Hogwarts. No matter what danger lay ahead I had my family. The Headmaster gave his usual speech.

"So when should we start your lessons?" Draco asked me.

"Lessons?" Aria asked. "With you?"

Draco huffed. "My mother is taking Jamie under her wing. She wishes me to teach her while she can't. So I will be having weekly lessons with Jamie." He said smirking.

Aria put her hand on my shoulder. She was shaking her head. "I feel so sorry for you." Aria said with the air of apologizing for someone dying.

Fred who on the other side of Ginny said. "Extra lessons!" Fred said horrified.

George shuddered. "And hanging out with that prat."

"Oi! Watch it weasel 1 and weasel 2!" Draco said.

"Ohhhh were shaking in our robes." The twins said laughing.

Draco muttered something angrily.

"So what is it like to live with Snape?" Aria asked.

I groaned. "Don't start on my dad Ari." I warned.

"All I asked is what it's like to live with him." Aria said put out.

"Sorry for being snappy. Anyway it's fine he is a lot different with me than most. I have a room in his quarters here. Snape Manor is huge you lot will have to come visit me this summer!" I said.

They all agreed. "That means you too Ginny. I am have decided to take you under my wing." I said.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

I nodded. "Thanks!" She said enthusiastically.

Soon the feast was at an end. Everyone was headed back to the dorms. First years were led by the fifth year prefects while we headed to the common room. My father came in and gave his usual speech. After he left everyone drifted off towards their beds. Aria and I headed to our dorms and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I joined the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "Hey, Mione." I said taking a seat across from her.

"Morning Jamie." She said raising an eyebrow. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh, just wanted to see how your holiday was and stuff." I said.

"It was good. Mum and dad took me to France on holiday. It was really interesting to learn about French witches and wizards. I included what I learned in my history of magic essay." She said.

"That's great sounds like you had a good holiday then." She nodded.

"How about you. How are handling everything?" She asked concerned.

"I am doing really well. Thanks." I said.

Just then Ron came up red faced. "What are you doing here filthy snake!" He said hotly.

"I am eating breakfast with my friend. I was before your ugly face ruined my appetite anyway. You prat." I said.

"You don't belong here." He said glaring at me.

"Says who?" I challenged.

"Says me." He retorted.

"I mean someone who isn't a git." I said.

He huffed. He looked like he wanted to take a swing at me. I smirked as I mentally calculated how much more I could push him before he actually attacked me. I was picturing my father's response. Maybe he would learn his lesson.

"I would rather be a git than a Slytherin. Besides not like being a git means much from a filthy snake." He said.

I hissed. "You are a disgrace to the name Weasly. You are pathetic Weasel." I said.

"Enough!" Hermione snapped.

"I am not the filthy Slytherin and product of the biggest git on the planet. She is the one that doesn't know her place." He said hotly

"One more word against my father and you will wish you were never born." I warned. My voice was low and cold.

I was itching to hex him but I knew that I would have to make him attack first. "Going to let your girlfriend tell you what to do?" I said smirking.

"She is not my girlfriend, and no one tells me what to do." He snapped.

"Oh really ickle ronnikins because I think mummy dearest would object to that." I said.

"Don't call me that." He said he was reaching his limit.

"Ickle…. Bitty…. Whimpy….. Ronnikins." I said meeting his glare with my own.

That was it he launched himself at me. "Patrificus Totalus." Mid jump he froze stiff as a board and fell onto the table getting covered in food.

I leaned in. "When are you going to learn to not insult my house or me. You're playing with fire Weasel and be careful you don't get burned." I whispered.

My father came rushing up. "What happened here?" He asked.

I put on my doe eyes. "He attacked me and called me names. I was having a nice breakfast before he came along." I said.

"Is this true Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall came up.

"Ron started it then they were both going back and forth. Ron lost his temper and attacked." Hermione said her voice littered with disapproval.

"Two weeks detention with me Weasly be glad it isn't more." My father snarled.

I put my head down to hide my grin. "Come with me Potter." He said flicking his wand and unfreezing Ron. "Clean yourself up Weasly." He said.

"Come with me Mr. Weasly." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

We left the great hall and headed towards the Dungeons.

"How very Slytherin of you." My father smirked. I shrugged.

"He deserved it that arse." I seethed.

"What did he say?" My father asked.

"Called me a filthy snake and kept insulting Slytherin. He also said I was the product of the biggest git on the planet." I said.

"Did he now? I will make sure he knows better than to do that again. Here is your schedule you best hurry." He said.

"Thanks dad. Bye!" I said taking the schedule and looking it over.

I hurried up to the dorm and grabbed my bag quickly putting the books I needed in it. I rushed out the door and towards class. I ran into Aria on the way.

"What happened this morning?" She asked.

"Weasel being a prat as usual." I said.

Draco snorted. "He is truly the worst of that brude." He said with dislike.

"The twins and Ginny are great. It is Percy and Ron that are annoying." I said.

The rest of the day passed quickly without much of anything. Teachers were all reviewing things from last year. I was anxious for our first defense against the dark arts class. It was set for the following day.


	7. Chapter 7

Gilderoy Lockhart

The next day we went to Herbology in the morning. It was sure to be an interesting class period because we were working in greenhouse three today. Professor Sprout came up and led us into the greenhouse. There were plants at each table and a pile of earmuffs.

"Today we are going to be repotting Mandrakes. Can anyone tell me what Mandrakes are?" We had Herbology with the Gryffindors this year and Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" Professor Sprout said.

"Mandrakes or Mandragora is powerful restorative. It is quite dangerous however because its cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione said.

"Quite right ten points to Gryffindor." I had no idea what Hermione meant by cry of the Mandrake plants couldn't cry. Right? "Now as they are still seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. They will however knock you out for several hours. Now everyone grab a pair of earmuffs. Every made a dash to grab a pair that weren't pink and fluffy. I managed to snag a purple pair. Draco got green and Aria white. Professor Sprout ended up with the pink fluffy ones.

She had a small potted plant in front of her. She grabbed the stem and I gasped as she yanked up a bawling ugly muddy baby. Its head was where the stems came out.

She placed the mandrake into the pot and started putting dirt around it. I sniggered and so did Draco when Ron's mandrake bit his finger causing him to scowl and curse. Tom would find that amusing I was sure I couldn't wait to tell him.

When Herbology was over it was time for lunch.

"Ari did you see Ron?" I sniggered again.

"What do you mean?" she smirked.

"The Weasel got bit by his mandrake." We all burst into laughter.

"You should have seen his face!" I chuckled.

"Are you exited for Lockharts lesson?" Aria asked.

"Of course! Finally we will learn something this year!" I said.

When we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts I was excited. I pulled all my books out and set them on my desk. Draco sat next to me. Gilderoy Lockhart had on periwinkle blue robes.

He flashed his dazzled smile. "Hello and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Let me introduce you to your Professor." He said sweeping down and taking a book of my desk. "Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, famous author, top of the best seller list for twenty-six straight weeks, Order of Merlin third class, honorary member of the dark arts defense league, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award, but I don't talk about that I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her." He said smiling at and winking at his portrait self.

Draco scowled in disgust. "Your head gets any bigger it will blow up." Draco muttered.

"Like your any better." I hissed. He huffed and glared at me.

Lockhart hadn't heard me and continued. "I am sure you have all read my books. I am going to give you a little quiz today to see how well you have read them."

He returned my book and passed out a quiz. "You will have thirty minutes begin." He said.

I looked down at the first question. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color. The second was what is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition. It continued like that all the way to fifty-four when is Gilderoy Lockhart's Birthday. I frowned this can't be right. This was all about him not what he has done. Maybe Draco was right he was a bit conceded, but then again he kind of deserved to be after all he has done. I answered all the questions done shortly after the first Ravenclaw. He collected the quizzes and frowned.

"Tut tut hardly anyone knew that my favorite color is Lilac I clearly say so in Banishing the Banshee. No one knew that my ideal birthday gift would be Harmony between all magical people and creatures, but Jamie Potter knew that my secret ambition is to publish my own line of hair care products." He beamed at me. "In fact full marks to Miss. Potter and ten points to Slytherin." He said beaming at my quiz.

Draco looked disgusted with me and my face was a Weasly red. Aria was sniggering. The class waited silently while he returned to his desk. He lifted a covered cage onto his desk and looked quite pleased with himself. People were leaning closer to look at the cage. We all waited anxiously to remove the cover. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures in the magical world. I must ask you not to scream it might provoke them!" He said dramatically ripping the cover of the cage. The cage contained tiny blue winged creatures. They had high pitched voices and were rocketing around the cage.

Aria laughed and so did Draco. "Cornish Pixies!" He sniggered.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." He said. "You may find it funny now Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Black, but they can be devilishly tricky little bludgers." He said wagging his finger annoyingly.

Draco scoffed. "Okay let's see what you make of them." Lockhart said opening the cage. The Pixies flew everywhere. They took pictures off the wall some of them grabbed textbooks and were ripping them to pieces. Students all darted under their desk. Lockhart raised his wand and cried. "Pesky pixie pesternomy!" Nothing happened. One of the pixies tossed a book breaking the window. Two others grabbed Lockhart's wand and tossed it out the broken window. The pixies started tossing students bag out of the window. Almost all the students fled the room. Only Draco Aria and I remained.

"Right, well class is dismissed I will ask you three to nip them back in their cage." He said before running out the door shutting it.

"I can't believe it! He had no clue what he was doing!" I gaped in astonishment.

"What do you expect?" Draco drawled using a freezing charm that Aria and I copied.

"You think he could manage pixies when he has done all that stuff." Aria huffed.

"I know! I just can't believe it!" I said. I was beginning to wonder if Lockhart was the wizard he claimed to be. I would have to see how next lesson went.

Classes went by quickly after that. After classes I wrote to tom for a bit then I fell asleep. I was woke up and it was dark out. I saw flashes of images that didn't make sense rooster feathers were all over my robes. How did that happen? I thought really hard and more glimpses of crossing the grounds and….. strangling roosters!? Why would I strangle roosters? How did I get into my bed? I was writing to Tom that's the last thing I remembered. I cleaned myself up and looked at my desk the diary wasn't there. Did I put it up? I wondered. I opened my trunk and inside the diary was where it always was. I decided to ask Tom if he knew what I had done.

Hello Tom. I wrote hastily.

Hello Jamie. He replied.

Tom, I just woke up covered in rooster feathers. I think I remember strangling roosters, but how is that possible? Did I write anything strange earlier?

Relax probably those friends of yours playing a joke. Maybe they put the feathers on you. As for you remember strangling roosters maybe it was a dream.

I relaxed a bit at his words. Your right thanks. I must have just had a crazy dream that's all.

No problem. Are you able to go back to sleep? He asked.

Yea I think so I wrote yawning. Night Tom.

Night Jamie

I put the diary away and feeling tired I curled back up into bed. Athena curled up on me and I drifted back off to sleep. The next morning I woke up and went to breakfast Draco was sitting on my left snd Aria on my right it was a normal breakfast until I saw Draco glaring menacingly. I followed his gaze and saw a tiny boy with blonde hair and a camera headed our way. He seemed oblivious to Draco's glare and came right up to me. I looked at him quizzically and waited for him to say something.

"Hi, I'm Collin Creevy! I was hoping I could get a photo with you. I have heard all about you! How you deafeated you know who and all that." He rushed on taking a deep shuddering breath.

I smiled at the excitable first year. "Well, if you really want sure." I said.

Aria rolled her eyes and Draco hissed. If looks could kill poor Collin would have been dead. "Filthy mudblood." Draco muttered and then yelped when I kicked him hard.

"Really? Will you sign it?" He asked grinning either not hearing or not understanding Draco's comment.

"Of course, but I don't normally do that. So don't go telling all your friends." I said.

"Thanks! When do you want to take the picture?" He asked.

"How about after classes by the lake?" I said.

"Sure!" He said

A certain strawberry blonde teacher was watching the scene. My father was watching distainfully. Aria sniggered upon seeing my dads face. "Poor Collin Creevy is going t ohave a very bad potions class.

Draco smirked. "Don't Gryffindors always?" He drawled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it you two." I said rolling my eyes. Lockhart was still staring at me and as I headed to class I learned why.

Just as I was about to enter charms class someone grabbed my arm. Draco and Aria kept walking. I was quick to draw my wand and point under the chin of the person who grabbed me. "Oh, sorry Professor." I muttered to the stunned Lockhart. His mouth was hanging open in shock and his hand still held my arm. Today his robes were a Ravenclaw blue.

"I just wanted to have a word with you Miss Potter." He said. I nodded then he walked up to the classroom door dropping my arm. "Finius you don't mind me stealing Miss Potter for a moment do you?" He asked not waiting for an answer. "Theres a good lad." He said shutting the door.

He led me a little down the hallway. "I saw what happened at breakfast today." He said. "I think it a tad unwise so early in your career. I mean when I was your age I was a nobody too."

I was waiting patiently for him to make sense. Nothing happened at breakfast. What is a bit unwise and what career?

"I mean some people have heard of you, but you can't be getting a big head. I mean handing out signed photographs. It comes off as a tad big headed."

"Oh, no sir you see…."

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie I understand. I gave you the bug. You got on the front page with me now your anxious to do it again." He said smiling. "Just calm down alright."

I sputtered indignantly. "I was being nice to Collin! I don't have a big head. I can't help it of I am famous. I don't want to be! Who wants to be famous because their parents were murdered!" I said moving to storm past him.

He shook his head still smiling and showing every one of his teeth. "See you got to stop with the I'm famous. It's just egotistical." He chuckled and I glared at him.

Realizing he was obviously daft I said. "Fine, can I go now?" through gritted teeth.

"Of course and if you ever need advice on becoming famous feel free to stop by my office." He said walking away with a spring in his step.

I went into class my temper up and took my seat seething. I slammed my book bag on my desk. Draco and Aria both looked at me. I was grinding my teeth together. After class I told Aria and Draco about Gildroy's "advice." Draco looked livid Aria was on the floor laughing so hard she was crying.

"It's not funny Ari!" I scolded.

"It is very funny! What! An! Idiot!" She said between laughs.

"How dare he! I should hex him! Insulting you like that!" I smiled at his indignation on my behalf. "For merlin's sake Aria Marleen Black! Stop rolling on the floor get up and act like a proper Black heiress!" He snapped.

"Piss off you prat." Aria growled.

"Leave your cousin alone Dray." I sighed

He sputtered then shuddered. "D-o not call me that!

I laughed. "Why not?" I asked smirking.

"It makes me sound cute." He shuddered.

"So your not cute?" I asked.

"No I am absolutely not cute. Malfoy's aren't cute!" he said.

"So your saying your ugly?" I said. Aria burst into another laughing fit.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He hissed his face turning red.

I shrugged. "Sure it is Ddrraayy." I said dragging put the nickname.

"Yea Dray you have to be more careful with your words." Aria said.

"I said Don't call me that." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"What's a nickname you like then." I asked.

"Dragon." He said instantly.

"Dragon?" I asked.

"Yea it is the meaning of my name." He said. "What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Flower?" He murmured blushing.

"Flower?" I asked. "Why flower? Are you saying I am weak and delicate?" I said my temper rising.

"No you always smell like lavender and its technically a herb but I think it's pretty enough to be a flower and so are you." He rambled quickly making me blush.

"Oh, guess that's alright then." I murmured.

Aria sniggered. "So when is the wedding?" She asked grinning.

"Oi!" Draco and I shouted.

She sniggered again. I huffed and Draco glared at her.

"And who will you end up with Ari? Ron?" I sniggered.

"Absolutely not!" She gasped in horror.

Draco and I laughed. Next was history of magic. Lunch and then transfiguration. Then it was time to meet Collin. Draco practically growled. Aria giggled and they said they would meet me later.

I headed out to the lake and waited. I was sitting on the grass legs stretched in front of me when I heard an excited squeak. "Jamie you're here!" Collin said excitedly.

"Of course I always keep my promises." I smiled.

Ginny was with Collin. "Hi Jamie!" She said smiling nervously.

"Hello Ginny, so how about Ginny you take a picture of me and Collin then he can take a picture of the two of us then I can take a picture of you two." I said.

"Sounds great!" Collin said excitedly.

"Ok." Ginny said. Collin raced up to me threw his arm around my waist. Ginny took the picture.

"You two make a cute couple." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok your turn Ginny." I said and she came up and handed the camera to Collin.

She put her arm around my neck and Collin snapped the picture. Suddenly Ginny sighed and I looked over to see Ron heading our way.

"So it's true!" Ron sneered. Grabbing people's attention.

Suddenly everyone was listening. "Your giving out signed photographs." He laughed.

"Am not! Do you see any photographs around with my signature?" I said.

Just then Gilderoy Lockhart showed up. "Great, just what I need." I hissed.

Ron sniggered. "Leave her alone! Or I will write to mum." Ginny threatened.

Ron paled. "Ginny! You know we don't do that!" He said. Then his temper flared. "This is your fault Potter! Slytherin is already corrupting her! She only went in that bloody house because of you!"

"That is quite enough Mister Weasly. What is going on here?" Lockhart asked.

"We were just taking some pictures together when Ron decided to throw a fit." Ginny said and Collin nodded.

"He hates me Professor." I said pretending to tear up.

"I am sure he doesn't." Lockhart said airily.

Then I burst into tears. "Yes… he does!" I said between fake sobs. Ginny was smirking slightly. Ron was glaring and Collin looked angry.

"Calm down Miss Potter." Lockhart said.

I pretended to take deep calming breaths. I sniffled. Then shot a smirk at Ron.

"Head back to your dormitory Weasly I will be having a discussion with your head of house." Ron stomped off glaring and muttering.

"Thank you Professor." I said.

He nodded. "Always happy to help." he walked off whistling obviously proud of himself.

"Ok now for you two! My biggest fans." I chucked. Ginny blushed and they stood together. I took the picture.

"I expect copies of these Collin." I said as I handed him the camera.

I then went off in search of Hermione I went to the library knowing her she would already be there. Sure enough she was sitting at her usual table.

"Hey Mione! How are you?" I asked.

"Good how are you?" She asked concerned.

"I am fine." I shrugged.

"Had any more trouble with Ron?" She asked.

I told her what happened and she shook her head. We chatted for a while and she was excited that I was learning French and told me she was fluent in French and could help me. "That's great!" I said. "Draco is helping me too. I am having private lessons with him. His family wants me to go to France with them this summer. Not for the whole summer but for a few weeks.

"I also want to go to Romania and visit Norberta. I haven't seen her in ages I am sure she has grown huge." I enthused.

"Sounds great." She said.

We talked about classes and Christmas plans. I had none. Although I was sure that at some point I would be dragged to the manor.

This school year was looking bright I couldn't wait. Maybe just maybe this school year would be normal. A little voice reminded me that with Dobby's warning most likely not.

After a while I went back to the dungeons. Aria and the twins were waiting for me. "Hello Phoenix!" Fred said.

"Its time for our first marauder get together of the year!" George finished.

We left the dungeons and found an empty class room. "Ok so what is going to be our first prank? Last year was amazing we have to keep it up." Aria enthused.

"Well last year we focused on changing appearances like hair and skin color how about this year we focus on illusions this year." I said.

"Illusions?" Fred asked.

"Whatever do you mean sister of ours?" George finished.

"Like finding a spell that will make everything a different color or make people think that there are creatures everywhere that aren't there." I explained.

"Like nargles?" Aria sniggered.

"Yea this first year in Ravenclaw Luna I think her name is said something about nargles." Aria sniggered again.

"So what should people see?" Fred asked.

"Hmmm…. How about….." George grinned widely. "How about we make everyone see Professor Snape!"

We all burst into laughter. "People are going to freak out!" I laughed.

"Your dad is going to murder us." Aria said rolling on the floor laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Death day Party

Flint held tryouts mid-September. Draco's father bought the whole team Nimbus 2001's and so I gave my broom to Ginny. She was beyond excited. She had told me story's about how she snuck into her brother's broom shed and taught herself to fly. She became the new back up seeker for the team. Flint wanted Draco's focus on being a chaser. Aria joined the team as a reserve chaser. I was beyond exited to have almost all my friends with me on the team. The only one missing was Hermione but she hated flying. She was not allowed to watch our practices being in a rival house. From what I heard about Oliver Wood the Gryffindor captain worked his team as hard as Flint. Mention that comparison though and you will find yourself being hexed. I hoped it wouldn't take long to physically get used to practices again. I had been feeling really run down lately. I don't remember being so drained of energy last year. My father kept telling me I needed to see madam Pomphrey.

"Like I have time." I sighed.

"I can make sure you have time." He said smirking.

"How?" I asked.

"How about you find time to see Pomphrey or Miss Weasly will be playing seeker for the year." He said in false sweetness.

"You wouldn't!" I glared.

"Oh, I think we both know I would. Shall I talk to Flint or Pomphrey." He said raising each hand as if weighing the words.

"Fine! I will see her after class tomorrow, but if you think your potions essay is going to be fantastic remember why it's not." I said annoyed.

"Do not take that tone with me. It will be fantastic or you will be skipping practice to rewrite it to my standards. You are my daughter and I will not have you wasting your talent." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah talent." I scoffed.

"When you put your mind to it are a wonderful potioneer. You lack focus. Your mother was wonderful at potions it was her best subject beside charms. I am a potions master it's in your blood." He said.

I sighed. "That it may but that in no way means I am becoming a potion master myself." I said.

"Why not? It is a very useful title to have. Don't you enjoy potions?" He asked.

"Well, yea but not as much as you. Anyway I have to go to practice." I said. "See you tomorrow. Love you dad." I said. He gave me a hug.

"Love you too Eli. More than you will ever know." He whispered.

I hugged him tighter and left.

It was pouring down rain but that didn't faze Flint. Always the quidditch fanatic. We were all soaked through and freezing by the time we headed back to the castle. Aria, Draco, and the twins grumbling all the way. Ginny didn't seem to care. She was happy to be on the team at all. She thought it good experience flying in all weather. She dreamed of playing quidditch professionally when she left school. On our way the Gryffindor ghost was holding a transparent letter muttering to himself.

"You ok Nick?" I asked.

"Fine, fine how about yourself Miss Potter?" He asked.

"I am fine." I assured him. "Rough quidditch practice." I said.

"You look down." Aria said.

"Yes well I was hoping to join the headless hunt. You think getting hit with a blunt axe sixty-seven times would qualify one but oh no its not enough for sir properly decapitated Podmore." He said bitterly.

He looked more closely at us. "You better get out of here… if Filch catches you…. he is a terrible mood. He had the flu and some fifth years splattered frog brains all over the dungeon ceiling. Just then I heard a mewling at my feet. I looked down. "Shit." I hissed. It was Mrs. Norris.

"RUN!" Aria said streaking like a bullet towards the dungeons. Mrs. Norris tripped me.

"Bloody cat." I glared at her. She was looking quite pleased with herself. Filch came around the corner at that moment.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing?" He said. He looked around and saw the mud. "Filth! That's it! I have had enough!" He said in a hoarse voice. His nose a deep purple.

"Its just a bit of mud…" I muttered.

He glowered at me. "It's just a bit of mud to you but to me it's an extra hour of scrubbing." He said. "Come with me to my office Potter."

I huffed. "Bye Nick." I said shaking my head sadly.

When we reached I sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. I crossed my arms and sighed thoroughly annoyed. "My dad is going to kill me. Not even the first month and I have detention." I muttered darkly.

He didn't hear my grumbling too busy digging in his desk for something. He finally found it. It was a discipline form. "Name Jamie Eileen Potter. Crime befouling the castle. Suggested sentence…." He trailed off as there was a loud crash right above his office. "PEEVES! I will have you out this time!" He snarled. "Come my sweet." He said and left the office with Mrs. Norris at his heels.

I smiled at my luck. I thought about fleeing but I was sure he would make my life hell if I did. I looked around the office and noticed a yellow envelope on his desk. I picked it up looking back at the door. I quickly slid it open and slide the contents out. My brows furrowed.

It was a quick spell course. Did this mean Filch wasn't a proper wizard? I wondered. Curious I read on.

My family used to make fun of my pitiful potions. They were the family joke. Now everyone is asking me for my sentelizing sensation recipe.

Another read. My wife used to laugh at my feeble charms, but just one month into your course I succeeded into turning her into a yak thank you quick spell.

It went on and on like that. Finally, the first lesson how to properly hold your wand. Just then I heard Filch approaching. I quickly stuffed the papers back into the envelope and threw it back on the desk. Too late I realized it was several inches from where it started.

"Did you read it?" He said looking angrier than I had ever seen him.

"No." I said defiantly.

"It is not mine it's for a friend. Not that….. if you didn't read it….nevermind." He said I stared opened mouthed at him. Why was Filch so flustered?

"Just get out and don't breathe a word." He said breathing heavily. I couldn't believe my luck. I raced out of the office before he could change his mind. I ran into Nick in the hall.

"Did it work?" He asked excitedly.

"You did that?" I asked.

He said. "Yes, I persuaded Peeves to drop the vanishing cabinet right over Filches office."

"Well, thanks the Marauders owe you one. I didn't even get detention that must be some kind of record." I said grinning.

"Well, now that you mention it. Perhaps you could come to my death day party it's on Halloween. Maybe to can mention how scary you find me." He said hopefully.

"Sure why not there will be other Halloween feast. Only one chance to go to a death day party." I said.

He looked thrilled. "Jamie Potter at my death day party! Wait until everyone hears! Feel free to bring your friends too Miss Potter." He said gliding off.

I grinned they would definitely be going with me. The next few weeks passed quickly between classes, homework, and quidditch. Hermione often met us in the library after practice. I don't think I would be doing so well in my classes without her and Draco. Before I knew it Halloween and the day of the death day party had arrived. I decided to write to Tom before I went to the party. I still had a few hours. When I started writing I felt sleepy. I was fighting it and then I heard his voice in my head. I could feel the energy leaving me and I heard laughter in my head. I tried to pull away from the diary, but I couldn't. I felt my face turn into a smile involuntarily.

"I have control now." I said. Why did I say that? There was another chuckle in my head. Isn't it obvious a cold cruel voice said.

No! Your possessing me? How?! Leave me alone you bastard! I said mentally fighting. I didn't know how though. I had never been prepared for a mental attack. I got up out of my chair. I went down into the common room still smiling. "You done?" Aria asked.

"Yea I am just going to go for a walk before the party." I heard myself say. I was screaming for her to help me. My expression never faltered my voice never showed the terror or anguish I was feeling.

She just smiled back and said. "Want me to join you?"

"No, that's ok I just need some fresh air." I said.

Aria nodded used to my moods. Since I had come back there were times where I just wanted to be alone. I walked out of the common room. I went to the first floor and into the bathroom. I was curious as to what would happen now. I walked up to the sink.

"Hisaraheith." I hissed. Open I heard in English.

The sink moved and revealed a tunnel. I went into the tunnel and slid down a huge pipe. I landed on a pile of rat bones. I brushed myself off and was still trying fruitlessly to take control back. It was the worst feeling being trapped in my own mind. I walked down the tunnels until they opened up into a big chamber. The chamber was lined with green torches that lit up when I entered. Where am I? I thought.

"You are in Slytherins Chamber. I am the last heir of Slytherin and I have brought you here to finish his noble work." I heard myself say.

What work? I asked terrified of the answer.

"You'll see." I said smirking.

Then I continued down the chamber until there was a statue of man. It was made of stone and reached from floor to ceiling. The chamber was huge.

"Speak to me Salazar Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four." I hissed in parseltoung.

To my horror the statues mouth opened wide and a bright green snake slithered out. It must have been at least twenty feet long.

"Master." It said.

"Follow me." I hissed.

It followed I was careful not to look into its eyes. I wondered why was it like medusa? I wondered. Tom seemed to be ignoring my wandering thoughts as he continued to make me march out of the chamber. The snake following us. When we exited the chamber it closed. We left the bathroom with the snake. We started searching the school and just when we made it back to the bathroom the floor was flooded. Myrtle must have been upset by someone again. Then I saw Mrs. Norris there she was sniffing the water. She was looking deep into the puddle when she saw the snake's refection she fell over stiff as a board. What happened to her!? I exclaimed shocked. I could feel my face smiling opened the chamber back up and ordered the snake back in. I went out of the bathroom and took Mrs. Norris hung her from the torch bracket.

I conjured some red liquid it looked and smelled like blood. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. I wrote in the blood.

Where did this blood come from? I wondered.

You don't remember the rooster. He said coldly.

No! That was a dream! I would never! I argued.

Oh, but you did Jamie dear. See you may be fighting more this time. Last time however you did not.

What have I done! I cried.

Well, so far you have killed Hagrid's rooster. Opened the chamber and petrified the cat. He said happily and proudly.

Why me?

It was you who cost Lord Voldemort his power and it is you who shall restore him. Don't worry you won't live long enough to pay for your crimes.

You're going to kill me? I asked panicked.

Well, really I must. I need your energy to gain power. Don't try anything stupid either. I am strong enough to keep you under control. Your family and friends will suffer the consequences. He said. Suddenly I was alone in my brain. Well I could move and talk again. I found it easy to compose myself however. I was sure that he had some kind of spell of bind on me. I would have to try to tell someone. I needed help. There was a cold high pitched laughter in my head. I headed back to the dorm where Aria, Draco, and the twins were waiting for me.

We headed to the entrance hall where we met Hermione. I tried to speak several times. Tell them what was happening but every time I tried I couldn't. My words got stuck in my throat. The cold laughter sounded in my head again. That bastard I thought. Somehow he was keeping me from speaking. I didn't know how but I was determined to get to out of the situation. We followed floating black candles down to one of the dungeons. The candles gave off an eerie glow. All the way the temperature kept dropping. All of us were already pale and we were absolutely ghostly in the light. Finally, we reached the room it was in.

There were hundreds of ghosts. On had an axe sticking out of his head. The Bloody Baron was there. He always creeped me out. He was feared even by the Slytherins. He just looked scary with all the silver blood on him. I shuddered as it reminded me of the unicorns killed last year.

Sir Nicholas spotted us and glided over.

"Miss Potter! Miss Black! Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! The Weasly twins! So kind of you all to come!" He said enthusiastically. "Please enjoy yourselves." He said gliding away to talk to more people.

There was a band of skeletons on stage playing a horrible screechy tune. It grated my nerves and I knew we wouldn't be staying long.

Just then Hermione said. "Oh turn back! Its moaning myrtle." She said. Aria and I definitely agreed stepping back.

"Who is Moaning Myrtle?" Draco asked.

"A ghost that haunts the girls toilet." I said.

"Yea she is horrible. She always floods the place. Like earlier today when Peeves was picking on her." Aria said.

"I know and her wailing." Hermione shuddered.

Just then Peeves came up to us. "Hello bretherin in chaos." He said nodding to the twins Aria and I.

"Hello Peeves." Fred said.

"Been causing Filch chaos?" George asked.

Peeves cackled excitedly. "Of course. I talked to poor Myrtle and she didn't like what I had to say. She flooded the who corridor." He said gleefully.

Fred grinned. "What did you say?" Fred asked.

"I was just giving her advice." He said feigning innocence.

"What advice did you give her?" Aria asked.

"I told her that maybe if she didn't hang out in the toilets all the time maybe people would stop thinking she's so gross. I may have also said that her glasses made her look like a speckled git." He said grinning.

We all burst into laughter except Hermione who was wearing a look that resembled McGonagall. "That wasn't very nice." She chided.

"I heard what you were saying about poor Myrtle. Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He said. His voice full of warning. Before anyone could stop him Peeves yelled. "OI! Myrtle come here!"

She was a small girl no older than thirteen. Her dark hair was in pigtails and she wore Hufflepuff robes. She had big round glasses. She had some acne that still showed on her translucent skin. She glided over to us.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

Hermione glared at Peeves. "They were just talking about you." He said.

"Why?" She glared at us.

"We were just saying how nice you look. Right Jamie, Aria?" She said pointedly.

"Oh yeah." I said nodding.

"Definitely." Aria said.

"Your making fun of me!" Myrtle exclaimed.

"Were not. Honest." Hermione persisted.

Peeves cackled. "You don't think I don't know what people say behind my back? Miserable Myrtle, Ugly Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle." She said tearing up.

"Don't forget pimply!" Peeves said delightedly. As Myrtle glided away crying peeves pelted her with peanuts. He chased after her still cackling. "Pimply, Pimply!"

"He is absolutely horrid!" Hermione complained.

"I think he is brilliant." George said.

"For once I agree with Granger. I hate you for making me say that Weasel 2." Draco drawled.

George raised an eyebrow and Fred grinned. "So I am Weasel 1 then?" Fred asked.

Draco nodded. "Why does he get to be Weasel 1?" George admonished.

"Because Weasel 2 Weasel 1 is obviously in charge. I like a person with brains." Draco shrugged. "And he is cooler." He said grinning.

Fred burst into laughter and George shouted. "Oi! Watch it Malfoy or you will find what I have the brains for." He said glowering at Draco.

It was the first time I had laughed all evening. Aria and I were leaning on each other howling with laughter. Draco was looking pleased with himself. Hermione as usual was looking disapproving.

Aria pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. "Oh, come on George you know you are just as cool as Fred." She said.

"Am not. I am the cooler one." George grumbled.

"Oh, come on now the Malfoy heir has spoken. I am the cooler one now just accept being the less good looking and not as cool twin." Fred said.

George turned a Weasly shade of red. "You forget Forge that I can take away your cool reputation."

Fred glared at his twin. "I would like to see you try Gred." He replied. Knowing that the twins at war would not be a good thing for anyone I decided to end it.

Just as I was about to speak Hermione chimed in. "You two start fighting and I will write to your mother. Besides think of all the trouble you two cause together. Who would cause all that trouble?" She asked.

They both looked at her. "Fine." They said together.

"Hey food!" I said trying to move on from the tension.

We made our way over to the buffet table and I almost gagged. It was horrid the fish smelled ancient. It was molded what should have been pink was a putrid brown. The cake was burnt to cinders to boot and moldy.

Hermione pinched her nose and said. "I expect they let I rot to give it a stronger flavor. We moved away from the table before we puked.

Sir Nicholas came up to us then. "Jamie and friends, having a good time I trust?" He asked.

We all politely answered in the affirmative. "Well, it's almost time for my speech. I better go warn the orchestra." He said. Before he went far though a group of ghostly horses and their riders galloped into the room. All the riders held their head in their hands. The lead rider made a show of holding his head above the crowd. Making the audience chuckle.

"Oh! There you are!" he said as he spotted Nick. He rolled his head down his arm and caught it with his other hand placing it properly.

He came over and then made the audience laugh when he gave a fake start of surprise that made his head roll off. "Oh! Live ones!" He said to roars of laughter.

"Very nice." Nick said darkly.

"Don't mind Nick he is still upset I won't let him join the hunt, but I mean just look at the fellow." He said.

"I think he is very freighting and…." I was cut off by his laughter.

"I bet he asked you to say that." He said still laughing.

"I did not Patrick." Nick said icily. "Anyway I must go make my speech." Nick said gliding away glumly.

Patrick who seemed to like torturing Nick returned to his fellow ghost.

"My dear lamented Lord and Ladies." He began in a melancholy voice. No one heard much more because the huntsmen started a game of head hockey. Everyone started to watch. He gave up after a few minutes.

"I think it's time to go." I said.

Everyone nodded and we started backing out. "I hope pudding isn't finished." Aria said.

Everyone murmured in agreement we were all starving. When we reached the entry hall I heard a voice. _I smell blood so hungry for so long. Let me rip you. Let me tear you. Kill! Kill!_

I paled and started shaking. It was the snake from the chamber. Hermione gasped and went pale. "We have to stop it!" She cried.

"What are you talking about Granger?" Draco drawled. She just took off running. Following the voice. We all followed her.

"Mione!" Aria called out.

"What are you hearing?" Fred asked.

"You don't hear it?" She asked.

"I do." I admitted everyone looked at me. When the voice stopped we were in the corridor where the girls bathroom was.

"Why are you two the only on that hears this _voice_?" Draco drawled.

"Shut up I am trying to listen." Hermione hissed.

We all silently walked forward until Hermione gasped. "Oh no!" She cried.

We all took in the grizzly sight. Written in blood was the message I had written earlier.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco drawled.

"We should leave." Aria said.

"Yeah don't want to be found here." Fred agreed.

I was fighting back tears. How could I allow myself to do this? Just then there was a great rumble and students crashed in from all sides.

Everyone froze at the sight. Then there was the last voice I wanted to hear beside Toms. "Make way, make way, what is going on here?" He asked pushing his way to the front.

He froze at the sight of the dangling cat. "My cat! Mrs. Norris!" Then spotting me he turned to me pointing a finger his face contorted in rage. "YOU! You did this! You killed my cat! I will kill you!" He roared. Aria, Draco, Fred and George all stepped in front of me wands drawn.

"Let me through." The headmaster said coming to the front. He was flanked by my father and McGonagall. He removed the cat from the bracket.

"Everyone return to your dormitories immediately. Except you six." He said pointing at us. "Follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

`Mudbloods and murmurs

I carefully avoided my father's eyes as we were boring into me. "You can use my office Headmaster its closest." Lockhart said excitedly.

His office like his classroom was filled with portraits of himself. It was disgusting really he was obviously very vain. Professor Dumbledore set Mrs. Norris down on the desk. Another wave of guilt rose and I fought it back. When I was free I could make amends. Getting myself locked in Azkaban would do me and my father no good. You won't be free though ever…. the nasty voice in my head said. I will I retorted determined to break his hold even if I died trying. Who says it will be you who dies… the voice threatened.

When I snapped back to attention Lockhart was going on and on about murders he had prevented. His portraits were all nodding vigorously. Dumbledore, McGonagall and my father were examining the cat. The lighting was dim in the edge of the room where we were. The only light coming from a candle on the desk. Dumbledore had his long crooked nose close to Mrs. Norris fur. His half-moon glasses reflecting the candlelight.

Filch was sobbing into his hands and I felt awful for him. I couldn't imagine if someone harmed Athena. The thought alone made me sick. Knowing that I had done that was even worse.

Suddenly Dumbledore said. "She is not dead Argus."

I let out a breath not dead? Then what? "Then why is she all stiff like that?" Filch asked.

"She has been Petrified. The question is how." He said curiosity in his voice.

"Ask her! She did it!" He glared at me.

"How dare you!" My father said threat clear in his voice. He placed a wand under Filches face.

"Now, now Severus enough. The question is not who but how." The headmaster repeated.

"Well if you know who you can find out the how." Draco drawled as if telling a toddler one plus one makes two.

"Believe me I will." He said coldly. "Now I have a few questions for you. Why were you not at the feast." He asked.

"I would like to know that as well." My father said giving me a look that told me I was in trouble.

"We were at a party." Fred said.

"Sir Nicholas party." George added.

"Peeves made Myrtle cry." Fred continued.

"The food was rotten." George said grinning at his pun.

"It was great fun." Fred finished sarcastically.

"Jamie never left our side professor. Besides she loves animals she would never hurt Mrs. Norris." Aria said.

"Why were you all near that corridor then?" My father asked.

"Jamie and I heard…" She started but stopped when Aria stomped on her foot.

"What did you and Jamie hear?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"The water running." Hermione lied.

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. The twins looked worried. Aria gritted her teeth. My father looked to me searching. "Yeah we heard the water and Myrtle and went to look. That's when we saw the message and Mrs. Norris." I said.

"You liar!" Filch snarled.

"Argus!" The headmaster snapped.

"My cat was petrified! I want to see some punishment!" Filch roared.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore said grimly.

"Yes, the headmaster is right. Even the dark lord would find petrifying people difficult." My father sneered.

"She knows about me! That's why she did it!" He snapped out.

"Knows what?" The headmaster asked.

"She know that I am a…. that I….. she knows I am a squib!" He blurted out.

"A what?" I said confused. Draco looked at the caretaker as if he was dirt beneath his shoe. Hermione made a look of surprise her mouth in a O shape. The twins looked shocked and so did Aria.

I turned to Hermione waiting for the fountain of knowledge to burst and enlighten me. "Squibs are the opposite of muggleborn. They are very rare. Instead of a magical person born to a muggle family it's a muggle essentially born into a pureblood family. No one knows why it happens…." She prattled on.

"But I don't care! I hang out with muggle borns and people considered blood traitors. I don't give a rat's ass about blood. I am a halfblood for merlins sake!" I said exasperated. It was true I didn't care about purity of blood. Tom was a different story.  
"Language Eli!" My father growled.

"Sorry dad." I grinned sheepishly.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?" He said looking especially at me and Hermione.

"No sir." I said and everyone followed suit.

"Very well then off to bed with you." He said dismissing us.

As we headed back to the dorms I kept trying to talk to Aria, Draco and the twins. I was pleading with them with my eyes to notice and help. They didn't though and I was trapped wondering how on earth I was going to get myself out of this mess.

Just then I heard my father. "Jamie come with me to my quarters." He said icily.

I waved bye to everyone and followed my father. When we entered I sat on the couch. "What are you and Miss Granger keeping from the headmaster." He demanded.

"We heard a voice…. Only Hermione and I heard it….." I focused on the voice the sound of it. Now that I thought about it the words were more hisses. My mouth dropped open.

"What? What did you just think of?" He demanded.

"Hermione is a Parselmouth like me!" I blurted out.

"What?! What do you mean like you?!" my father exclaimed.

"Right I never told you that." I said sheepishly running a hand through my hair.

"You have _his_ gift?" He said worried.

"Who is he?" I questioned.

"Never mind show me!" He demanded.

I pictured the python from the zoo.

 _Come to me._ I hissed. My fathers jaw dropped. He was looking at me like I had grown another head.

He put some floo power in the fire. "Minerva!"

"Yes Severus?" She asked sharply.

"Get Miss Granger and get her down to my quarters." He said quickly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it. I need to talk to her before I go to the headmaster." He said.

"Fine." She huffed.

After several minutes Hermione and Professor McGonagall arrived. "What is this all about Severus?" McGonagall asked irritated.

"Just listen. Hermione go sit next to Eli." He said.

McGonagall went to stand by him tight lipped and impatient.

"Do what you did before." He told me.

I pictured a snake in my head. _Hello Hermione._

 _Hello Jamie. What is this about?_ She hissed back.

McGonagall gasped. "How?!"

"Miss Granger is there any chance you were adopted?" My father asked.

"No… why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because Miss Granger parseltounge is a very rare ability even among purebloods and is totally unheard of in muggleborns." Professor McGonagall explained.

"I am a parselmouth?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes I learned that if you focus on the sound instead of the words you will hear the hissing." I stated. "I figured that out because I didn't even realize I was talking a different language until Peirce my cousins friend told my Uncle Vernon." I said shuddering at the memory of the beating that followed.

"So that's why only we heard it! We aren't crazy it's because we can talk to snakes! But why is there a murderous snake in the castle?" Hermione pondered.

After that McGonagall and my father took us to Dumbledore's office. They relayed what they found out and the headmaster was shocked.

"Why did you not mention this earlier?" He asked.

"We didn't know why only we heard the voice and didn't want to seem crazy." I explained.

"Very well. If you find anything more out come to me immediately." He said sternly.

McGonagall to Hermione back to Gryffindor tower and I went to my father's quarters. I was grounded for the weekend because I lied and because I rushed into potential danger following the voice.

Over the next week everyone was asking questions about the chamber. Was there really a chamber who opened it and why. How did Mrs. Norris get petrified? Then it changed to who was doing the petrifying. Bets were made as to which Slytherin it was and how soon I would catch them. After all I was the girl who lived and slayed the dark lord. Surely I would find the dark witch or wizard in my house.

I was trying to ignore the rumors and come up with a way to get rid of Tom. It seemed that I no longer had to write in the diary for him to control me. I figured that out when he decided to prove that he was still very much in control. I was sitting and doing my homework when his voice came into my head. Don't think I have forgotten you. He said in a cold voice. I was horrified. I looked at Draco pleading again with my eyes for help. Tom chuckled viciously. Once again I got to my feet without permission. I started toward Draco and I felt I was going to be sick. What was he going to make me do? Hex Draco? Insult him? Kill him? Run! Draco please run! I screamed in my head. Outwardly I just smiled. When I approached he put his book down and smiled.

"Hey Jamie, what's up?" He asked.

I fluttered my eyelashes. "Just wanted to give you something." I said sweetly.

He looked puzzled. "Give me something?" He asked.

I nodded and suddenly I was kissing him. He was shocked and then enthusiastic. He grinned like an idiot. "Changed your mind I take it?" He asked.

I giggled. "I suppose." How dare you! You took my first kiss! I will kill you! Draco you idiot why would I kiss you?! Realize I am acting strange! Come on!

He then glared at all the boys in the common room. "Hear that boys Jamie is mine. If any of you so much as look at her the wrong way you will pay!" He said.

He would be heart broken when I finally broke free. Tom was hurting my friend. It was bad enough when he messed with me, but this was too far.

"Draco.." I pleaded having control for a second.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked. The voice warned me. Try that one more time and he won't survive! The voice said angrily. Just for good measure I could hear him planning on making me write in the diary to gain more control. I would fight him every step of the way. I won't give up. I declared.

Pity I guess your friends and bofriend he mocked will pay the price. You won't touch any of them.

Well see about that he sneered. I was forced to keep chattering to Draco coming up with some fake story about why I changed my mind. I cringed with every word there was going to be more pain. When I came back and he found out it was all a lie he would blame me for playing with him. This whole thing was a never ending nightmare. I was in the evils grasps and everyone I knew was in danger. I couldn't warn them I couldn't stop it. My break through today gave me some hope. I needed to replicate that experience. Like a workout. Push him out then slowly do it more and more. Eventually I would be strong enough to keep him out. That was my theory anyway. I just hoped me and my friends survived long enough to see that day.

I was so focused on the future repercussions that I completely forgot about the repercussions of that moment. It wasn't that I would never date Draco or that I didn't think he was cute. It was the simple fact I wanted to enjoy being a kid, and also I was just getting to know my father. My life was busy and unstable. I wasn't ready to throw a boyfriend into that mix. The next morning Draco walked me to the great hall holding my hand. When we reached the hall he pulled me in for a kiss. Marking his territory to the whole school. In a flash my father was there ripping Draco off me.

"My office now!" He hissed dragging Draco and I back out of the hall. Draco's fear showed plainly on his face. He had obviously not counted on my father's reaction when he came up with that little display.

I groaned internally if things weren't bad enough. When we made it to office my father told us to sit down.

"Malfoy I want an explanation as to why you kissed my daughter." My father growled out bearing down on Draco.

"She is my girlfriend and I just wanted everyone to know she is off the market." He said boldly but trembled slightly under my fathers glare.

"Eli is not allowed to have a boyfriend mister Malfoy. I think a weeks worth of detention out to help your confusion." My father hissed.

"Dad! Be nice! You know I am going to date boys its natural." I tried to calm him.

"You are grounded for a week." My father snapped.

"That's unfair!" Draco and I screamed at the same time.

"ENOUGH! I do not care what you believe is fair or unfair. You are a child MY child. I decide what is best for you. You are entirely too young and entirely too vulnerable to date right now." He said his anger clear.

"VULNERABLE?! HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT WEAK OR VULNERABLE!" I shouted. My magic swirling.

"You had a hell of a childhood and you had a hard summer. So yes you are vulnerable. Weak no. Not fully recovered yet yes." He snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suddenly worried.

"You are tired and ill. You still aren't physically recovered. I am willing to bet there are still some emotional scars too." He said.

"Are not!" I hissed back. "Just because I am a little tired and rundown just means I have a heavy work load." I said.

"You have the same workload as last semester and you weren't nearly this bad." He countered.

"I am fine. Draco is not getting detention. I am not grounded. I am taking Draco and we are leaving to class. Find me when you want to apologize for trying to run my life. I have been on my own for twelve years. I didn't need you then and I don't need you now." I snapped pulling Draco out of the office.

My father's face contorted in pain. I just kept moving hoping he would forgive me someday. I couldn't afford his snooping around now it could be deadly. Part of me wanted help but a much bigger part knew that losing my father or any of my friends would not be worth it. This was a battle I would have to fight alone.

When we were through the portrait hole I just wanted to be alone. The marauders had other ideas. They wanted to plan this afternoon for tonight. They wanted to play the first prank of the year. This potion would turn people's hair and skin different colors. We had decided on green hair and silver skin for the Slytherins. Dark Blue hair and light blue skin for Ravenclaws. Black hair and yellow skin for the Hufflepuffs. Red hair and gold skin for the Gryffindors.

The elves knew us well by now and welcomed us with a variety of our favorite treats. We set the plan in motion and waited. Everything was normal in the great hall that night at dinner until the first shriek broke from the Ravenclaw table. Once again there was a picture taken. Once again we all ordered one. People were starting to get curious about the identity of the marauders. It was a nice distraction for everyone. Draco just shook his head and chuckled at our antics. Hermione glared disapprovingly at us.

After dinner my father came up to me and he was mad. "If you think you aren't so very grounded after your stunt earlier you are wrong." He said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to his quarters. "Look I know you have been failed by adults you were never loved or even taught by your aunt and uncle. I cannot change the past. I cannot give you back your childhood. I cannot take away the bad memories, but I will not be disrespected. I am your father, and I am here now. I want you to go to your room and think about the treatment you showed earlier. I want you to think about how you should have handled the situation. Go to your room and we will talk in the morning." He said.

I sighed and went to my room. I knew he was right I blew up. I just wanted him to leave Draco alone. It was my fault that this whole thing started. If I hadn't written in that stupid diary. Now I had this whole Draco mess to deal with.

I took a deep breath and decided to focus on what to do about Draco. I had two options. Option one end things now before they become official. Option two play along and cause more harm later.

I decided on option one for several reasons. I knew that this would upset Draco but I hoped that with time he would understand. Just after I came to this conclusion Serpent appeared in my room with a letter.

Dear Jamie,

Hope your father isn't giving you too hard of a time. I wish you were here right now. I owled mother and let her know that I will be having my girlfriend over during the Christmas holiday. I didn't tell her who because I wanted to surprise her. She is going to be thrilled. Don't worry about your father he will come around eventually. He is just being a good father.

Love,

Your Draco.

Tears streamed down my face as I read the letter. I could tell from the letter how much he cared and how much he was enjoying this. Honestly if it wasn't for Tom I could see this continuing and us being happy. I couldn't afford him being close right now. I hated myself and worried that this would ruin any chance of me and Draco.

I fell asleep with the letter in my hand. When I woke up the next morning I went to talk with my father. Then hopefully with Draco if I wasn't still grounded.

"Morning Eli." My father greeted me.

"Morning dad." I said sadly thinking about what would happen next.

"So did you think about yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes and I am sorry ok. I just don't like you blaming Draco. He is not a bad person. He cares for me. I am going to date so you might as well get used to it." I said.

"It's just that you are so young. You need to be focusing on other things." He said.

"I get that I do, so I am ending things with Draco for now at least." I said.

"How do you think he will take it?" He asked.

"Not well…. He has wanted this for a while now….." I said the pain and fear evident in my voice.

"Draco will be fine. You haven't even gone on a date yet. It's not like you have been dating for months or anything." He said.

I shrugged. I hoped he was right and that this would all blow over soon. Next I had to figure out how to get rid of Tom.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkest Hour

I was allowed back to my common room after apologizing. Draco kissed me as soon as I walked through the door. "Jamie! Your finally ungrounded. I missed you." He said.

I took a deep breath steeling myself for what I was about to do. "Draco we need to talk."

His eye brows furrowed. "Okay…" He said. "What about?"

"I… we can't date anymore. I am sorry. I made a mistake." I said.

"Mistake? Your right but the mistake your making is now. I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again!" he snarled.

He stormed away and I knew he was hurting. I slumped up to my room with Aria I was grateful she wasn't there. She was probably off with the twins somewhere. I closed my eyes and sobbed. I knew Draco and I would probably never speak again. He was stubborn, prideful, and did not forgive easily.

After my fight with Draco every time I saw him he had Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm. It bothered me more than it should. I was jealous. Riddle making me kiss Draco had made the idea of us dating so clear. I could see us together for the first time. Like everything else in my life though it was ripped from me. I started isolating myself even more. I started staying in my father's quarters. I had Trinks bring my meals to the quarters. I started reading every book that I could find any information on to find out about the diary and how to stop it. So far I had no luck. The only time I left was to quidditch practice and classes. Aria and the twins tried to talk to me and I ignored them. I used the breakup as a cover, but like Draco I just couldn't risk them being close.

Before I knew it the first game of the season arrived. I was not looking forward to the game at all. Usually I was excited about quidditch but I was never excited or happy these days. I headed down to the field in my robes with broom. When I walked up to the field I saw Parkinson kiss Draco. I pulled my wand and was very close to hexing her. I didn't because I didn't want to cause Draco more pain. If he was happy I couldn't stand in his way.

I fled to the changing rooms before I could something I would regret. Draco came in a moment later lips red from her lipstick and content look on his face. I avoided looking at him until Flint gave his usual speech and then we headed out into the field. Lee Jordan one of the twin's friend was commentating.

I flew up preparing to wait and look for the snitch. Cormac McLagan a third year was Gryffindor's seeker. McLagan seemed more interested in trying to tell his team how to play than playing himself. I was watching for the snitch when a bludger came soaring at me. I narrowly avoided being hit by the bludger. The Weasly twins came racing past me hitting the bludger the other direction. "Alright there Phoenix?" Fred asked.

"Fine trouble. Thanks…." I was cut off as it came like a boomerang back at me. I took off doing a sort of complicated dance with my broom to avoid the bludger. Fred and George were trying their best to keep the bludger from killing me while trying to signal to Flint.

Finally, Flint called for time out. "What is going on out there! Why are my beaters not beating the other team?" Flint demanded angrily.

"We are busy trying to keep the bludger from killing our seeker." Fred said.

"It's been jinxed." George continued.

"It hasn't gone after anyone else all game." Fred finished.

"Rubbish you think those bloody noble Gryffindors would do something so underhanded?" Flint argued.

"No but a Gryffindor supporter might or someone who doesn't like Slytherin." Pucey said.

"It doesn't matter. Fred and George back off. I can handle the bludger." I said.

"No way!" George exclaimed.

"You heard her. Now let's show those Gryffindors who their messing with." During the whole conversation Draco had looked carefully uninterested. When we started play I resumed my maneuvering.

McLagan was laughing at me. "Training for the ballet Potter?" he mocked.

I ignored him and tried to keep an eye out for the snitch. So far I was having no luck. Then suddenly McLagan started shouting at one of their chasers and I saw it. It was flying right above his shoulder. I didn't want to alert him it so I darted forward. He turned in shock yelped and bolted thinking I was attacking him. Just as I laid my hand on the snitch the bludger hit my outstretched arm. I quickly transferred the snitch to my good arm and made my way to the ground. My whole arm was radiating pain. I was panting from the pain and had tears streaming down my face. My arm was hanging at an odd angle. I hit the ground with a thud and passed out.

I came to with Aria, the twins, my father, Hermione, Madam Hooch and Gilderoy Lockhart all staring down at me.

"Are you ok?" My father asked.

"My arm is broken." I whimpered.

Lockhart picked up my broke arm and I hissed in pain. "I can have this fixed in no time.

"Not you! I want the Hospital wing!" I said panicked I didn't trust Lockhart.

Before anyone could stop him, he said. "Oh, nonsense. Poor girl doesn't know what she is saying." He was twirling his wand and I closed my eyes tight. I felt a deflating sensation in my arm.

I heard gasps and my father saying. "You idiot!" Then I heard furious clicking and knew it was Collins camera.

"I don't want pictures of this Collin!" I groaned.

I opened my eyes and gasped my arm was like a boneless glove.

"Ah, yes well that can happen. I will let you all take her to the hospital wing." He said fleeing.

My father picked me up muttering curses that he would use on Lockhart. Aria, Hermione and the twins all followed us to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey came bustling out. When my father told her what happened, she started muttering about incompetent teachers.

"You can grow the bones back, can't you?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course I can, but it will be difficult. I can mend bones in seconds but growing them back." She shook her head.

Aria helped me into pajamas behind a curtain. "I think Lockhart should be fired." I said.

"That's harsh don't you think?" Hermione asked.

Aria growled. "How can you defend him! The guy is an idiot!" Aria demanded.

"Anyone can make a mistake." She said.

"He removed all the bones in my arm!" I said as Aria helped me into bed.

"Believe me I will be launching a complaint with the headmaster." My father said. His tone said he was making Lockhart suffer in his mind.

After a few moments Madam Pomphrey came out with a bottle with a skull for a top and ribcage as center and arm bones as handles.

"Everyone out!" She demanded.

"See you tomorrow Jamie." Aria promised.

"I will be checking on you tomorrow." Hermione promised.

"Do you want me to stay?" My father asked.

"No, I will be fine." I said.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you." My father said as he left.

"Night dad, love you too." I said.

She poured some of the potion in a bottle. I took a sip and quickly spit it out the taste was awful. Even worse than the earwax Bertie Bots Every Flavored Bean I had gotten once.

She scowled at me. "What did you expect pumpkin juice?" she chided.

I pinched my nose and downed the rest of the potion shuddering. She handed me another potion for pain. She gave me another for dreamless sleep. I laid back on my bed and drifted off. I awoke to pain my arm felt like it was full of splinters. At first I thought this was what had awoken me. Then I felt a cool cloth being placed on my head. I was wondering who would be doing such a thing. I sat up and yelped.

"You!" I hissed angrily.

"Dobby is sorry miss. Dobby heard from master what happened after I left. Dobby had to shut his ears in the oven door. Dobby was most aggrieved. Dobby never expected her family to harm miss potter. Why didn't you stay home!?" he moaned. "Dobby thought if you missed the train, but then Dobby heard that you were with master at Hogwarts. Dobby burned dinner and had to iron his hands." He held up bandaged hands.

"You made me miss the train!" I hissed.

"Dobby just wanted to keep you safe!" he pleaded.

"Keep me safe by getting me beaten within an inch of my life. Keeping me safe by not letting me catch the train with my friends." I spat angrily. "Do you want me to die?" I said.

"No, Dobby is trying to save Jamie Potter. She is too great too good to lose. Dobby wants you to listen. Even Dobby's bludger didn't work." He said.

"YOUR BLUDDGER! DOBBY YOU BEST CLEAR OFF BEFORE MY BONES COME BACK OR I MIGHT KILL YOU!" I said angrily.

"Dobby is used to death threats… Dobby gets them five times a day at home." He said sadly. He was wringing his hands and had tears running down his face.

He was sniffling and blew his nose on his ratty pillow case. I saw so much of myself in him. I couldn't stay mad at him. I felt sorry for the poor elf.

"Dobby isn't there any way to free you." I asked. The sight of him crying and having ratty clothes evaporated my anger.

"Dobby can only be freed if presented with clothes. Dobby's family will never free Dobby. They is careful to never even pass Dobby a sock." He said looking at me with wide eyes.

"I am really sorry Dobby. I know you didn't mean to get me hurt. There is nothing that will make me leave Hogwarts. My friends are here. My father is here. I can't just leave everyone." I said.

At that moment, there were voices and footsteps in the corridor. "Dobby must be going!" he said and with a pop he vanished.

Professor McGonagall came in as I pretended to be asleep. McGonagall must have cast a silencing charm because I didn't hear Her talking or anything until the door shut. As I drifted back into an uneasy sleep I heard Riddles cackling laughter.

I awoke in a panic why had Riddle been laughing. That never boded well for me. What had I done? I blanched that medicine it would have made my defenses weak. I sat up breathing heavily. Why had McGonagall come to the hospital wing in the middle of the night. I looked at all the beds and there was one with curtains around it. I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed towards the bed. Just as I was about to look through the curtains I heard Madam Pomphrey's office open. I ran back to my bed and had just settled in when she came out.

She stretched my arm and fingers out. It was stiff but I had full function. I would have to be careful the next couple of days. I also would have to stretch it every morning and evening for a week.

She released me after breakfast. For the first time in weeks I went to the Slytherin common room. When I arrived, the twins had grim looks on their faces. Slightly scared of what could make them look like that I approached them. "Mischief, Trouble where's Shadow? Why do you both look so upset?"

"You didn't hear?" Fred asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"There has been another attack." George said.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked shaking my worst fears confirmed.

"It gets worse." Fred said.

"Shadow…." George began.

I hit my knees and had my head in my hands. "NO! Not my sister." I pleaded. "Is she…." I couldn't finish that sentence.

"No she has been petrified. Remus is going to be coming here with her Aunt and cousin later today. I nodded then Fred pulled me into a hug and I sobbed. I failed Aria. I failed my sister. My first friend. Riddle was going to pay I would make sure of that.

My father came to check on me a little while later. He was very upset. He felt he had failed as head of house. I tried to assure him otherwise. After he left I went upstairs to the diary.

You will rue this day Riddle. You don't come between a Snape and their family. I can promise you this I WILL END YOU!

The voice in my head cackled with laughter. You think a twelve-year-old girl can defeat the greatest wizard of all time? He taunted.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time." I stated firmly.

Riddle hissed. We will see about that. He said.

I cast an Incindio at the diary earning more cackling laughter.

"Bastard." I muttered.

The next day the twins told me that more had been added to the message on the wall. It now read.

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware!

Mudbloods, squibs, and bloodtraitors, will feel the wrath of the heir.

That's what you think Riddle you have messed with the wrong girl. No laughter this time. Had I kicked him out again? I smiled. I ran as fast as I could to Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady eyed me suspiciously. "Is Hermione in the tower?"

"I believe she went to the library." She said.

I took off to the library. If I could keep control long enough to tell Hermione she could help me. She was my only chance. I could tell my father but he had enough to deal with. I found her at her usual table.

"Hermione! I need to you to help me!" I panted.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Diary! possessing me! Snake! Can't fight! Help!" I struggled out.

She looked at me wide eyed. "You say a diary has been possessing you? how?" She asked.

"It's cursed or something. I don't know!" I hurried. I didn't know how long I had.

"Show me the diary." She demanded.

I nodded and took off again. I made it into my room and grab the diary running as fast as I could. I dumped the diary on the table. I started from the beginning of how I got it and what happened when I wrote in it. I broke down as I told her it was me that attacked the cat and Aria. I begged her to help me.

She was shocked. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. She stayed like that for a few seconds before shaking herself. She looked at the diary ominously like it might bite her. She looked me in the eye trying to read me like a book. She must have seen the truth and the fear. She nodded.

"Of course I will help you. I will start trying to find out what this is immediately. I think it best if I keep the diary. I promise not to write it. I just want to test it." Hermione said.

I nodded letting out a breath. Finally, I was getting help. Hopefully I had a real chance to stop this. I told Hermione everything I knew. She was going to research all she could on Tom Riddle.

"Jamie I think we should tell your father or Dumbledore." She said.

"Hermione, I will go to Azkaban for this. I can't tell them." I said.

She pondered this for a moment and sighed. "Your right."

I hugged her tightly. "This will be over before you know it." She told me.

For the first time in a while I had hope. I had never thought about researching Tom Riddle himself. Hermione had explained though.

"The first rule of war is to know your enemy." She said.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was waiting for me.

"Hey Jamie we need to talk." She said dragging me off somewhere more private.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I found something." She said.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Tom Riddle definitely was a student here. In fact, he was a student in Slytherin. He had excellent grades. He was prefect and Head boy." She said.

"You forgot evil murderous git." I said.

"This tells us he was intelligent. Probably charismatic and hid his dark side well." She said.

"So?" I asked.

"So… we know he looked like a model student. We know that he was evil. Everyone slips up at some point. No matter how good the cover." She said.

"You think he left a trail somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes I do. We just got to find it." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I am going to look to see if I can find anything about his life after Hogwarts." She said.

"Don't worry Jamie we will get him. In the meantime, I think you should practice occlumancy. It will help you block him." She said.

I decided to take her advice and look up books on occlumancy. It was advanced magic. It would probably take a while to learn. When I wasn't in classes or at quidditch practice, I was in the library with Hermione. We researched and looked everywhere for anything useful. We could not find any books though. Nothing fit but if there was anything it was probably in the restricted section.

Occlumancy had been going very slowly. I had trouble clearing my mind. Every defense I had made was weak but I could make defenses, which was a start.

Over the following weeks there wasn't much progress. Riddle was a ghost. It would help if we involved adults, but that was not an option.

Fred and George came up to us in the library a few days after we started. "Why are you two trying to read the whole library?" they asked.

Hermione and I exchanged looks and I nodded. "Sit down." I said. They did and we filled them in on everything.

"He is really intelligent." Hermione said.

"Riddle is not intelligent Hermione." Fred started.

"He is to do this kind magic. How do you not think he is intelligent?" Hermione said confused.

"because he made two fatal errors. Messing with two weaslys and messing with the marauders."

The twins joined us in the crusade saying they weren't going to let Riddle get away with messing with the Marauders.

The castle had an air of tension surrounding it. Students were worried that the attacks would continue. There had already been two how many more would fall before this was over.

Security was tightened and first years traveled in packs like they would be picked off if found out alone. It saddened me that their first year was being tainted by this. Madam Pomphrey allowed us to visit Aria several times. I apologized profusely and hoped that she could forgive me.

Hermione was adamant that this was not my fault. Riddle was doing all this. It was his fault. She was right but I felt weak. Draco still wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't even look at me. I was upset by Draco's absence I missed him terribly.

My father was keeping a very close eye on me. He seemed to "bump" into me a lot these days. I had a suspicion he was following me. He wanted to make sure that I wasn't attacked. I felt warmed that he cared so much and worried that if he found out he would turn me in.

As time dragged on I realized that I was getting weaker and weaker. Riddle must still be getting power from me. I hoped that something would give soon. I had a feeling Riddle was weakening me to make me more pliable. I had a feeling he was done playing around. It was the calm before the storm I hoped I would survive. At least Hermione would be able to help me if I wasn't able to help myself. I was worried about what was to come.

Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to be feeding of the nervous energy of the castle. The boasted constantly about the heir of Slytherin being too scared to face him. He said that he was on the case and no one should worry.

I had to laugh at this he would wet his pants if he saw the basilisk. I was willing to bet all my money in Gringots that Lockhart hadn't done most if not any of the things he claimed. It was sickening, really, he was so vain and arrogant.


	11. Chapter 11

The dueling club

Riddle continued to be a ghost, he was absent from my mind and from records that we could find. Which was a good thing because it kept me occupied. I needed the distraction. Draco and Pansy were apparently a thing now. It was horrible the way she clung to him. I could tell he hated it. I knew him well enough to see past the mask. Well, it was his choice. I missed his friendship though. I would have to respect his wishes. It was dangerous enough to involve the twins and Hermione.

Nothing interesting happened until a notice went up on the board. There was a dueling club being started. I was excited to learn to duel. I just hoped it wasn't Lockhart teaching it or we wouldn't learn anything. I talked to Hermione and the twins over dinner about it.

"I think we should go." I said.

"It couldn't hurt." Hermione agreed.

"Definitely will be a useful skill to have." Fred said.

"Sounds like fun." George said.

"We will meet in the entrance hall then." I said.

It fed my anger that this was one of the many things Aria would be missing because of Riddle. It made me even more determined to win this fight.

We met in the entrance hall and headed down to the great hall where the club was meeting.

All the house and staff tables were gone. In the center of the room was a stage. It was big wooden and circular. It was perfect for dueling.

"I wonder who will be teaching?" George asked.

"I don't know… maybe Flitwick?" Hermione said.

"Why would it be him?" Fred asked.

"Because…. He was the dueling chamion of his age." She said as if it was common knowledge.

"Really? I never knew." I said shocked.

The twins shrugged. "Who cares." George said.

"Yea as long as its not…." Fred trailed off as a voice said.

"Hello! Welcome! Gather round. Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart said showing off his teeth as he climbed on the stage.

The twins and I groaned. "Well this is going to be a huge waste of my time." I muttered. The twins nodded and Hermione glared.

"Were going to start today with a little demonstration. Professor Snape has sportingly agreed to assist me." He said smiling.

This time I smiled too. I sniggered a little fighting back full blown laughter. I couldn't wait to see my father put Lockhart in his place. The twins were grinning wickedly. We all high fived and happily waited for the show to begin. My father stepped onto the stage his sneering scowl in place.

"Alright now first you face your opponent and bow." My father and Lockhart sharply bowed. Then rigidly raised up and held their wand straight up.

"Then hold your wand in the accepted combat position." He said.

"On three we will begin. One, two, three!" He said. Before he could even lower his wand, my father cried.

"Expelliarmus!" Lockhart's wand went flying and so did he. He hit the wall with a thud.

I burst into laughter and so did the twins. "Do you think he is all right?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Who cares!" I shrugged earning another glare.

Lockhart got up tidying himself up. "Very good to show them that Professor Snape. Now where is my wand?" He asked and it was handed to him "Ah, thank you. Now as I was saying. It was good to show them that but it was obvious about what you were about to do. It would have only been too easy to stop you." He rambled. My father's face showed his fury. Lockhart was still smiling. The idiot didn't notice. If my father ever looked at me like that I would be running the opposite direction.

Lockhart paused for a moment and gulped a little. Ah, little bunny rabbit finally noticed the fox. "Anyway I think we should pair up and practice. Professor Snape and I will be coming around and putting you with partners." He said as he made his way into the crowd.

My father reached us first. "Miss Potter how about you and Miss. Parkinson." He said.

"Draco and Mr. Weasly." He said pointing to Ron.

"Mr. Weasly and Mr. Flint." He said pointing to Fred.

"Mr. Weasly and Mr. Zabini." He said pointing to George.

"Miss Granger and Miss Bulstrode." He said.

I sneered at Parkinson. She sneered back. "Jealous that Draco had finally seen who is the better witch?" She taunted I glowered at her.

 _Think you are the better witch? Ha! He finds you to be the most obnoxious person on the planet!_ I hissed in parceltongue. She started at me frightened for a moment before her haughty attitude was back.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Tantalegra!" I said. She started dancing uncontrollably.

She growled and cast a tickling charm on me. Between laughter I cast Expelliarmus. My father scowled as he released the spells.

"Your instructions were to disarm only." He said sternly.

"I did disarm her after she cast the tickling curse." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and continued. Very few had successfully disarmed each other. Draco had disarmed Weasly. Weasly was red faced and furious. Fred and George bested their partners. Hermione had disarmed Millicent and was currently in a choke hold. I shot a stinging hex a Millicent and she released Hermione. Seamus Finnegan had singed Neville's hair and was apologizing.

Lockhart took the stage again. "Okay now I would like a pair to come up here and demonstrate the spell. Miss Potter and how about Mr. Weasly?" I climbed the stage with Ron. I went to the end by my father.

"Remember only disarm him." He said.

I nodded. "Ready?" Lockhart asked and I nodded.

"Scared Potter?" Ron sneered.

I laughed. "You wish."

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" Lockhart said.

"Expelliarmus!" I said.

"Serpentsocrcia!" He cried. A large black cobra came out of his wand.

He was disarmed after he cast the spell. I looked at the snake in horror. It was slithering towards Justin Finfletchy a Hufflepuff second year. It was hissing angrily and was about to strike.

 _No, leave him alone._ The snake looked at me docilly. There was gasp from everyone.

Hermione climbed on the stage. _Come here I will send you home._ More gasp as she spoke.

Justin screamed angrily. "What are you two playing at!?" He took off before we could reply.

Hermione vanished the snake glaring at Ron. "RONALD WEASLY HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE!" Hermione said sternly.

Ron ignored her. "How are you a parcel mouth? You're a Gryffindor? Blimy I thought you were nice." He said taking off. The twins pulled us off the stage and into an empty classroom.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parcelmouth Phoenix?" George demanded.

"It is not something I like discussing because no one else in my family can do it." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us Mione?" Fred asked.

"I didn't know until Jamie clicked in her head the voice only we can hear must be a snake. She spoke to me in Parceltongue and I replied in Parceltongue without even realizing I was speaking another language." Hermione explained.

"Wicked!" The twins replied.

"Do you think your secretly a pureblood?" Fred asked.

"Why does me being a Parcelmouth make me a pureblood! No! I wasn't adopted as far as I know." She said biting her lip. She was worried about what she might discover.

"Mione, no matter where you come from you will always be my friend. Blood doesn't make you who you are. Your Hermione smart, kind, caring Gryffindor. You are my best friend and nothing will change that."

Hermione teared up. "Thank you." She said hugging me.

"We don't care where you come from either Mione. You may not be a part of the Marauders officially but you are family none the less." Fred said and George nodded.

Hermione hugged me one last time and I ran my hand down her hair grabbing a strand.

Oh, no! Not you not now!

Yes me….. we are going to find out the truth about your little mudblood friend.

Don't call her that!

I won't if she turns out not to be. I waved off the twins saying I was going for a walk. With the hair firmly in hand I made my way down to the potions lab.

I brewed the potion. When it was done I added Hermione's hair. I took a drop and placed it on a piece of parchment.

I gasped at the results in my hand. I folded the results in my pocket and headed back to the common room. I had no clue what to do with this information. Hermione or should I say Arabella would be devastated.

I was forced to spend the next few days researching genealogies in search for Hermione's mother. Apparently Riddle at this age hadn't known her. When I found her name, I realized why. She was over twenty years younger than him. He was pleased that she was a pureblood. This made Hermione a pureblood. It also tied her to a very ancient pureblood family.

Every time I tried to tell Hermione what I had discovered Riddle stopped me. He said he would reveal the truth to her when he was ready. I was worried about his plans. He was keeping me on a tight leash.

Again, it was the calm before the storm I just wanted this to be over.

The next day Hermione pulled me into a classroom. "Jamie, I found something out!" She said excited and panicked.

"What?" I asked.

"I know who was charged the first time. I know who can tell us about Riddle." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hagrid!" She said.

"Hagrid?" I questioned.

"Yes they went to school together. I wrote in the diary to see what he would say. He showed me his capture of Hagrid." She said excitedly.

"That bastard got Hagrid expelled for his crimes!" I said angrily.

She nodded. "I found out something else too, last time the chamber was opened a girl died."

"Do you know who?" I asked.

"No, I think your fighting him is the only reason it hasn't happened this time." She said.

"We should talk to Hagrid." Hermione suggested.

"That will be a lovely conversation. Hello Hagrid tell us do you know how to kill the man that got you expelled? He is trying to kill me now." I said sarcastically.

"No, we just have to ask him about how he got expelled." Hermione said.

"I don't know how that will help." I said.

"Because the more we know the better." She said with an air of one plus one equals two.

The next week classes kept us from being able to visit Hagrid. We weren't too busy to notice the stares and whispers however. After the exciting first dueling club meeting people were looking at Hermione and I differently. There were rumors that we were secretly twins. There were rumors about who our parents were. Some claimed we were cousins. The one consistent parts to the rumors were that Hermione and I were the heiresses of Slytherin. People skirted us in the halls like we were a plague.

The twins having fun with this went out of their way to get in front of us and say things like.

"Make way seriously evil witch coming through!"

"Can't you see the dark princess is in a hurry! She is meeting her twin and their fanged servant in the chamber of secrets."

It made me laugh. That's one thing about the twins that I loved. No matter how dark the situation was they could make you laugh.

Ginny was having the hardest time of anyone though. She glared at anyone who said anything about me or Hermione. She seemed depressed about everything. According to the twins she was a great cat lover. She was upset about Mrs. Norris and Aria. They were going about cheering her up the wrong way though. They would cover themselves in hair or boils and jump out at her. She often would scream and run away sobbing.

Percy finally made them stop by threatening to send an owl to Mrs. Weasly telling her Ginny was having nightmares. I tried to comfort Ginny as much as I could. I hated that her first year was filled with fear.

I fell into a restless sleep. I awoke in a sweaty panic and clutching my chest. I had a dream Riddle forced me to murder my father, Hermione and the twins. I was locked in Azkaban.

I finally calmed myself on to panic again when I saw the diary on my nightstand.

How did you get back here? I wrote angrily.

You thought you could get rid of me? Ha! Arabella is too smart for her own good. I don't want her writing in my diary. I know she says she won't do it again, but I have to make sure.

Her name is Hermione.

No its Arabella and don't you forget it. The world will know her identity soon enough.

Like hell! I wrote back angrily.

Write a letter to Narcissa Malfoy telling her about her niece and include some of Hermione's hair and blood.

Like a stiff robot I got up and pulled out a piece of parchment and ink. I was fighting it all the way. He quickly regained control and I realized that having the diary back made it easier for him to control me.

Dear Narcissa Malfoy,

I have come to the realization that your niece is alive. She is here at Hogwarts hidden under a false name. Hermione Granger is Arabella. I have included blood and hair samples to make this easier to prove. Please inform your sister of this news. Also, do not release this information to anyone including your husband until I say so. I hope to be meeting you soon.

A concerned citizen.

I charmed the handwriting so that it wouldn't look like my own. I was exhausted and couldn't fight him. I was getting weaker and weaker. Strong emotions helped but even that had ceased working.

The next morning I pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. "Jamie! What is going on…?" She asked.

I smirked. "Hello…" I said in a voice that was mine but the tone was all wrong. It was icy and devoid emotion.

"Riddle! Let her go!" She demanded pulling her wand.

"Stupefy!" I cried first and she went stiff.

I cut a lock of her hair then magically grew it back. I transfigured a quill into a dagger and cut her hand. I took the blood into an empty potion vile. I tucked those things into my robe. I placed a memory charm on her and a compulsion charm. She would go to class and not remember a thing. I bid my time until classes were over. I then went to my dorm room and attached the hair and blood to the letter.

I sent the letter with a non-distinct school owl. As the owl flew away so did my hope. I was completely under Riddles control. No one could save me now. Not Hermione or the twins. I just hoped that Riddle would spare them.

Hermione and the twins met me in the library as usual. I could barely stay awake. Hermione eyed me concerned. "Jamie are you okay?"

"No Mione I am not okay. He is sucking the life out of me and making sure that when he finally kills me I will rot in hell with him." I said bitterly and angrily.

"Jamie! Don't say such a thing. We just have to talk to Hagrid." She said.

"Yeah and I will be sent to Azkaban." I said.

"Phoenix you are a marauder and marauders don't just give up." George said.

"Yeah we are a family and family sticks together. We will find a way to free you." Fred said.

I smiled weakly and pretended for a second I believed them. I left shortly after. I came to in my bed once again pale and sweaty. I couldn't remember going to sleep or reaching the dorm.

Not again! I panicked. I didn't know what was worse knowing what I had done or not knowing. I sobbed into my pillow. Why was I so weak and stupid. Why couldn't I fight this off. I didn't want to hurt people. I didn't want to be a tool of someone so vile and evil. I didn't want to be a tool at all.

Don't worry girl soon you will be nothing but a memory.

I didn't bother responding. I couldn't sleep so I pulled on my stepfather's cloak and went for a walk. I tripped over something. I promptly backed away until I hit a wall and started to sob.

What I saw was Justin Flenfletchly face frozen in shock on the ground. Nearly Headless Nick was a smoky grey and whispy. His head was hanging off his neck. Justin had been fearing being attack. He was one of the strongest voices against me and Hermione.

Suddenly the last person I wanted to see came around the corner. Peeves cackling happily said. "Who is crying? What is you crying for?" Then while hanging his stiffened and screamed.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! DOUBLE ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE." I took off as quietly as I could. Last thing I needed was to be caught there. I made it back to my dorm room curled up into a ball on my bed and tried to calm myself. In the early hours of the morning I passed out from exhaustion.

I had a nightmare that Justin was dead and I was sent to Azkaban. My father turned on me in disgust saying I was no daughter of his. My body was trembling when I woke up. I forced myself to get dressed and go to breakfast. I nibbled on my food. The twins were eyeing me and so was Hermione so they had heard then. I couldn't face them so I pretended that I was oblivious.


	12. Chapter 12

Cornelius Fudge

That morning classes were cancelled so our heads of house could outline new safety measures. We are to stay in our common rooms outside classes. Everyone was to travel in pairs. Teachers would be patrolling the corridors at night. No more extra-curricular activities including quidditch.

This would make it near impossible to see Hagrid. Good thing I had my stepdads old cloak. The twins pulled me aside and told me that I was to meet Hermione in the entrance hall at dark. I nodded. They wrapped me in a hug and promised again that it would be ok.

The whole castle was tense. Everyone was upset. What scared people the most though was Nearly Headless Nicks fate. What could do that to a ghost. People were skirting Hermione and I in the halls more than ever. Some who were friends with those petrified. Glared or occasionally sent hexes my way.

I was hit with a leg locker curse that left me bruised from my fall.

One Hufflepuff Ernie McMillan shot a stinging hex at me. "You will pay for what you did to Justin." He said.

"I did nothing. I never touched him. I don't care who's blood you got! I am a half-blood! It's who you are that matters. My bestfriend, my sister is petrified just like Justin! Would I do that? Think on that McMillan before you start being a prat!" I shouted before sending a stinging hex back at him.

Tears started running down my face. I wiped them away angrily. I hated crying. Stupid Riddle for making me do this. Stupid McMillan for being a prat. Stupid me for not turning in the diary when I had the chance.

I pulled myself together and headed to class. It was potions and I was the last to arrive. My face was red and blotchy. Grey eyes flickered to my face. For a moment pain and worry passed over them. Like a summer storm though it was gone. My father came in and put the instructions up. I could feel his eyes boring into my head. I knew he would be holding me back after class.

Since we were assigned partners in the beginning and mine was Aria I was working alone. It was the worst class ever because Ron Weasly decided to make sure I knew he still hated me. When my father wasn't looking, he would throw ingredients into my cauldron. I retaliated with a stinging hex. I placed a shield around my cauldron to keep him from doing it.

As soon as class was over Ron came up to me. He whispered in my ear. "I know what you are doing. I will personally insure you end up in Azkaban. If not that surely I can get you expelled." He said.

An unexpected voice said. "Get lost Weasel and threaten her again and it's you that will be expelled. My father is on the board of governors. Crawl back under your rock where you belong." Draco said before sweeping out of the room.

"Detention with Filch Weasly and twenty points from Gryffindor. Threaten anyone again and I will make sure you are expelled." He drawled.

Ron red faced and angry ran from the room. "What did he say to you?" My father demanded.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes it does tell me." He said.

"He said that I was the one attacking people and he would make sure I was expelled or went to Azkaban." I said.

"How dare he!" My father seethed.

I scoffed. "He is not the only one. I can barely walk the halls without getting a stinging hex or two. The occasional leg locker curse. Luckily nothing more serious." I said.

"Eli why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Because I can handle it. It will blow over once all these attacks stop. Anyway, I have to get to my next class." I said running out.

I was barely on time for transfiguration. Today we were turning beetles into buttons.

Class went well I managed to turn at least one beetle into a button. Hermione had a whole handful at the end of class.

After class I retreated to my dorm room. Things got blurry and I black out. "Shit!" I hissed. I cast a tempus charm. If I hurried I would just make dinner. I raced out of my dorm and fell. I turned around and gasped.

"Collin…" I whispered.

Oh, no! What had I done. Just then Percy Weasly came strutting down the dungeon corridor. He scowled as he saw me. His horn-rimmed glasses were slightly askew and his vivid red hair slightly messy. His face was flush. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed. He had just been snogging with some witch I was sure of it. He straightened himself up and asked.

"Why aren't you at dinner Potter?" He asked his eyes not leaving my face. I was lucky he was so focused on me. If he saw Collin I would surely be blamed.

"What's to you Perce?" I asked.

"Don't call me that! It's Mr. Weasly or Prefect Weasly to you." He snapped.

I snorted. "For your information I was just headed to dinner myself. So, Prefect Weasel what witch were you snogging?" I sneered.

"How dare you!" He said indignantly.

Just then he looked me up and down to find something against me. That's when he saw Collin. He smirked triumphantly. "Your going to Azkaban Potter." He tapped his badge.

A few moments later McGonagall came panting she had run down here. She was flanked by my father and the Headmaster. "What is it Mr. Weas…" She froze as she spotted Collin. He was stiff as a board holding his camera to his face. His ever curious look still present.

"Oh, my!" Professor McGonagall said grabbing her chest. Her eyes wide and frightened.

Professor Dumbledore looked very sad and angry. My father looked thoughtful.

"I found Miss Potter here at the scene of the crime." Percy said with the air of one that just caught a juicy fish.

"So?" My father said an eyebrow raised.

"So, she is the one doing this and here is the proof." He said.

My father scoffed eyes narrowing. "Watch it Weasly. This proves nothing." He said a dangerous tone in his voice.

"It proves she is Slytherins heir!" Percy said hotly.

"Enough!" The head master snapped.

"Miss Potter come with me. Minerva, escort Mr. Weasly to dinner. Tell every to remain in the great hall. Severus take Mr. Creevy to Pomphrey." Dumbledore ordered.

He escorted me to his office where I was sure I was going to get expelled. He motioned me to sit at his desk. I did and then he excused himself for a moment. I looked around his office. For the first and probably the last time. The walls were covered in books and portraits there had to be hundreds of books. Then a bird caught my eye. It was gold and red with long tail feathers. It looked very sickly. It had missing feathers and its eyes were dull looking. Suddenly I gasped as it burst into flames.

I screamed and jumped back. Professor Dumbledore came out wand drawn. "What is it?" He asked urgently.

"Yyyour bbird it it burst into flames!" I stuttered.

He looked at the perch and to my great shock he smiled. "About time too." He said.

"Professor?" I questioned.

"Fawkes is a phoenix Jamie. Phoenixes when it is time for them to die burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes." He explained.

"Oh….." I said dumbly.

He walked over to the ashes and picked up a tiny red bird. "Such a shame you had to see him on a burning day. Phoenixes are quite beautiful." He said.

"Sir I would hurt anyone." I said wanting to get on with it.

"I know." He said.

"You believe me?" I said shocked.

"I know who is doing this. The question is how." He said.

"Possesion?" I said tentitavely.

"What gives you this idea." He said.

"Well, obviously, if you know who it is but can't find them it's got to be possession or some other form of disguise." I said. I was hoping he would get the hint.

He won't at least not that it's you and even if he does he will be too late. Riddle said laughing in my head.

"Hmm…. any other ideas." He asked curiously.

"The creature is a Basilisk." I said.

"What gives you that idea?" He said.

"Hermione and I can hear it. Basilisk are snakes and are the only creature I can find that can Petrify people." I said.

"Anything else?" He asked. I shook my head. "Very well you may go." He said thoughtfully.

I raced to the entrance hall and pulled out my cloak. Hermione climbed under the cloak and we slipped out the door and headed towards Hagrid's cabin. We know on the door and were shocked when the giant answered with a crossbow.

"Who's there?" He said angrily.

We lowered the hood and I said. "Hagrid it's us."

"What's with the crossbow?" Hermione asked.

"Was expecting someone else..come in hurry before yer seen." Hagrid said.

He poured tea into tankards. "How have ye been?" He asked.

"Fine, but we need to ask you something." I said. Hermione looked at me.

"What is it?" Hagrid asked gruffly.

"What do you know about Tom Riddle?" I asked.

His face turned blotchy and angry. "What do yer want to know about him for?" Hagrid asked.

"We know he is the one doing this. We just have to prove it." I said.

"He turned me in for Aragog but I just thought he was mistaken…" He said. Before we could ask anything else, there was another knock on the door.

He motioned for us to hide. We went under the cloak and hid in a corner. With one more look back to make sure we were hidden he threw the door open.

"Hello Hagrid." Cornelius Fudge said. I gasped why was the minister here? Professor Dumbledore was right behind him.

"Evening Hagrid." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"What brings you here Professor? Minister?" Hagrid asked.

"Bad business Hagrid. Very bad business." The minister started. "These attacks four already. Another one this afternoon the ministry must be seen doing something. This has gone far enough." He said.

Hermione looked at me wide eyed. I gritted my teeth and fought back the grief and fear.

"You don't think….? I WOULD NEVER… Professor you know I wouldn't." Hagrid said very upset.

"I want it understood Cornelius that Hagrid had my full confidence. I do not believe Hagrid would harm Mr. Creevy, Miss. Black., or anyone." Professor Dumbledore said. His blue eyes ablaze. "Taking Hagrid will not do any good." He said.

"Yes well I have got to take him got to. I am sorry Albus but if he is not guilty he will be let out with a full apology. His record is against him." Cornelius said.

"Take me where?... Not….. not.. Azakaban?!" Hagrid asked fearfully.

Hermione cast a full body bind on me at the outburst. She knew that if she hadn't I would have thrown the cloak off and said like hell. I would not let Hagrid go to Azkaban in my place. I fought the bind to no avail. Hermione had a devastated look on her face.

Suddenly there was another knock. Dumbledore answered it this time. "Ah, there you are Headmaster. Oh, and Mr. Fudge already here. Good, good." Lucius drawled.

"Get out of my house!" Hagrid roared.

Lucius smiled. "My, my I wouldn't shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all." He paused a moment looking around the room in disgust. "Did.. you call this a house? Well I take no pleasure being in your… house.. I was simply told the Headmaster was here." He said.

"And, what is it you want with me Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have here an order of suspension. It has all twelve signatures." He drawled smiling as he handed the scroll to Dumbledore.

"Now see here Lucius! This is the last thing we want!" He sputtered.

"The suspension or appointment of the Headmaster is a matter for the school governors Fudge." Lucius said harshly.

"Yes, but I mean to say if Dumbledore can't stop these attacks who can?" Fudge said.

"That remains to be seen." Lucius drawled.

"Very well if the govenors wish for my removal…." Dumbledore began but was cut off by Hagrid.

"No Professor ye cant!" He turned on Lucius. "You take Dumbledore away and there will be killins next!" Hagrid shouted angrily.

"Yes, well hopefully his predicesor will manage to prevent any ah killens." Lucius said.

"Just know Lucius that I only truly be gone when none here are loyal to me. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore said.

Lucius smirked. "Admirable sentiments." He drawled.

Lucius led Dumbledore out of the cabin and shut the door.

"Well, Hagrid we must be going." Fudge said sadly.

"Right, well if anyone needs to know some stuff simply follow the spiders. Yes, that will lead them right." He said taking a few steps forward as the minister looked like Hagrid had lost his mind. "Oh, and someone will need to feed Fang while I am away." He said and then they left.

After a few tense minutes Hermione released me. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! HAGRID CAN'T GO TO AZKABAN FOR ME!" I said angrily.

"We will get him out but right now we need to get evidence first." She said.

"Poor Collin I can't believe this I don't remember anything! Poor Hagrid!" I was at my lowest point. I couldn't remember feeling this hopeless or helpless. I sort of felt like that at the Dursleys but this was the worst.

We walked in silence back to the castle and she headed back to the tower. The twins had obviously outlined the fastest and best hidden paths. She didn't get caught coming here or going back. I reached my dorm and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up and realized Riddle was right. He was quickly taking more and more power from me. I was going to die soon. I would fight till my last breath, but before I died I needed to write some letters.

Dear Aria,

I am so sorry for what I did. I swear I didn't want to. You are my sister and best friend. I am sorry I can't make it up to you. I am also sorry that by the time you wake I will be dead. I would give anything to see you one last time.

I wrote the tears flowing and staining the parchment as the pain made my chest burn and ache. I took a moment to regain control and started writing again.

I am sorry for being weak and stupid. I should have never trusted that diary. I should have been strong enough to fight it more. I love you sister. Take care of the twins. I will be watching all your pranks. Keep me laughing and keep each other laughing.

Love Phoenix

I rolled up that one and started the next.

Dear Draco,

I never meant to break your heart. I am sorry that I did. I was trying my best to protect you. From what Hermione and the twins can explain. I have missed you over these last months. I really will miss what could have been. I could see it when you kissed me. I could see the future filled with kids and trouble. Most twelve year olds don't think about marriage or having a family. I guess I have always been mature for my age. The Dursleys never really let me be a kid. Being starved for love also made me dream of when I was grown up. When I would have my own family. I wanted that so badly. After my dad took me in I saw it as a chance to slow down. I wanted to be a kid that's why I said we were too young. It was never a rejection of you. It was me wanting to be a kid for the first time. I think that's one of the reasons I play pranks with Aria and the twins. Its goofy, funny and childish. I hope this helps you understand a little better. I also hope this gets rid of your silly notion I was rejecting you. I do have one last thing to ask though. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DUMP THAT PUG PARKINSON! You can date anyone, and I mean anyone but her. I hate her and the way she clings to you makes my skin crawl. She is a terrible person and all wrong for you. I know it seems random but I just had to say that. Oh, and take care of my father will you. Don't let him mope it's not his style he has a reputation to protect after all.

Love Jamie.

Dear Dad,

You have been a much better father than I have a daughter and I am sorry. I just want you to know I love you. Hermione and the twins will be able to explain what happened to me once I am gone. Well maybe not the exact details but for the most part. I am sorry that we haven't had a chance to know each other. I wish I had more time with you. Maybe I will get mum to tell me. Don't miss me too much. Maybe this is a sign. It's time to move on. Move on from what should have been. Find a new love build a new family. Its ok to move on dad. We will always be in your heart. I just wish I could be around to pester you about it. You know that's what I saw in the mirror of erised you, mum, a little boy, and me. I always wanted a little brother. Don't ask me why. I just have. Anyway, I love dad. I am really sorry.

Love Eli

One last thing I had to do. I had to make sure Hagrid would get free.

To whom it may concern,

I Jamie Eileen Potter or Snape officially being of sound mind and body do swear to the fact that I am the one who petrified everyone at Hogwarts. I was being possessed but it was me. Please destroy the diary if you can. I don't want anyone else to suffer my fate. Tom Riddles diary did this. You should find it on my body. I am sorry. Also for more evidence get the testimony of Fredrick Gideon Weasly, George Fabian Weasly, and Hermione Jean Granger.

Regards Jamie Eileen Snape

I rolled up the last letter and took a deep breath. I charmed them so that only the person the letter was addressed to could open it. I stuck them in my robes and set off in search of Hermione.

I found her in the library pouring over books. "It's hopeless you know."

I sighed and she glared at me. "Don't you say that!" She said.

I shrugged. "It's the truth and you might as well face it." I said.

"No!" She hissed.

I shrugged again. "Here." I said giving her the letters.

"What are these?" She asked.

"Letters for when I am gone. I want you to give the unmarked one to the DMLE it will exhaunerate Hagrid." I said.

She looked at them. Tears welled in her eyes. "You really think you're going to die, don't you?" She asked.

"I know I am it's a matter of time." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Aragog

The castle was even more somber after Hagrid's arrest. With Dumbledore gone as well fear spread like never before. Nobody was allowed in the hospital wing. Everyone moved not just in pairs but in packs. Laughter was a feign noise these days. Any laughter was high and forced and over too soon.

The only one that was in a good mood was Lockhart he seemed to believe it was all over. He told everyone he had a brilliant Idea to cheer everyone up. No one knew what he meant until February 14th when I walked into the great hall I gasped.

There were pink hearts of all shapes sprinkling down from the ceiling. There were lurid pink decorations everywhere. Then I saw Lockhart and he was dressed in pink robes that clashed horribly with his hair. He was beaming with pride. All the other teachers looked like they were being force-fed lemons. My father looked especially sour.

Lockhart stood as I was taking my seat. "I have a surprise for you all. Today I will have card carrying cupids delivering singing Valentines for those who wish it." He said. "Also to help get into the spirit why not ask Professor Snape how to whip up a love potion." My father looked like the first one to ask him would be force-fed poison instead. "You can ask Professor Flitwick about entrancing enchantments. He knows more love charms than anyone I have every met the sly dog!" At this Flitwick's face turned bright red and then he hid his face. "Also before I forget a big thank you to those sixty-four people that sent me cards." He said.

Throughout the day singing dwarves in costumes interrupted classes making it hard to learn.

The teachers became very irritated with the interruptions. The only blessing was I hadn't received one yet. That was until after class a dwarf yelled. "OI! Jamie Potter! I have a singing telegram for you."

I tried to run but he caught me and tripped me. My stuff went sprawling out of my bag. I quickly tried to pick it up and make another run for it, but he pushed me down again and sat in my legs. My face was burning and I was mortified.

He cleared his throat.

"Emerald eyes that light up the sky

I want to be your guy

All I want is to make you mine

Until the end of time

The hero who conquered the dark lord

Together we can rule the world."

He finally got off me. It was a really good poem. I wondered who wrote it. Surely not Draco then who?

It had to be one of the death eater's children. There the only ones who called Voldemort dark lord.

Malfoy looked furious. Blaise was smirking. Draco saw Ron and decided to take it out on him. "Oi! Weasel! That poem was utter crap. A Weasly ruling the world ha!" He laughed.

"As if I would write a poem for her." Ron said with such hatred no one could doubt it.

The day was soon over and thank goodness. The incident was soon forgotten Months passed without any further incidents and people began to feel safer. One morning McGonagall made an announcement that excited everyone. "Professor Sprout has given me some great news! I am happy to report that in a few weeks' time the Mandrake potion should be ready. We will finally be able to restore those poor petrified people." She said smiling. The hall burst into cheers.

I was cheering along with the rest of them most Slytherins weren't cheering. Mainly just me and the twins.

Draco was scowling like Christmas had been cancelled. I scooted over to him. "You should be happy your cousin will be back soon." I said.

"I am but I am not going to make myself look like an idiot cheering." He dropped his voice. "Besides it's not exactly safe in this house to do that." I rolled my eyes and left.

Lockhart was in an extremely good mood. Lockhart seemed to believe it was all his doing. Saying things like he knew Hagrid was no good. How he wished he had caught him red handed. It made me want to punch him in his pretty boy face. Finally I snapped.

"Hagrid didn't do this!" I snarled.

He looked bewildered. He then smiled indulgently. "The minister would not have taken Hagrid if he was not one hundred percent sure he was guilty." He said.

"Yes he would." I argued.

"I think I know just a tad bit more than you about his arrest." He said.

"We weren't there remember?" Hermione said pointedly.

We had no clue where to find the spider to follow. There was a strange absence of spiders in the castle. Our task was made even harder by the security measures. Luckily Lockhart was an idiotic git. He was walking us to our next class when he said.

"I have no clue why Minerva still thinks these measures necessary. I guarantee the first thing those poor people will say is it was Hagrid!" he said.

"Your right Professor." I said.

Hermione nearly dropped her books in shock. Then she caught on. "Yes Professor why don't you leave us here we only have one corridor to go." She said.

"You know what I think I will. Best prepare for my next class." He said.

I snorted as soon as he was out of hearing range. "More like he has gone to curl his hair." I said.

Hermione glared at me. We were feeling quite proud of ourselves before we ran into McGonagall. "Where do you two think you are going?" Her eyes narrowed angrily. Her lips pursed.

"We wanted to see Aria Professor. Tell her that she will be unpetrified soon." I said looking at my feet.

She looked like she was choking up slightly. "Quite right, I know it has been hardest on ones close to the victims." She said. "Very well tell Pomphrey you have my Permission."

I couldn't believe she bought it but I was suddenly excited. "Thank you Professor." We headed towards the infirmary.

"That was the most brilliant lie you have ever told." She said. I could tell she was impressed despite herself.

When we got there Pomphrey was reluctant to let us in. She was afraid the attacker would be back to finish them off. We set by Aria and Hermione hugged me as I cried and apologized. She cried some too. Then we left.

As we were headed back we saw a line of spiders. They were acting very strange. They moved in a perfect line and It was hard to tell where they were headed. They slipped through the chip in the window and followed a web line somewhere. We snuck down to the first floor. After we exited the castle we saw the spiders climbing down the window, and once they hit the ground it was obvious where they were headed.

"There headed into the Forrest." Hermione said half worried half curious.

"Great! Finding them was hard enough." I said.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"First we need to know what we are walking into." I said.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"Well the spider Riddle showed you it escaped right?" I said.

"Yea.." she gasped. "You think that's the spider Hagrid wants us to find?" She asked.

"Probably you said it was big right. Bigger than a normal spider?" I asked.

"Yea and it was young too so it's probably even bigger now." She said thoughtfully.

The next weeks were spent researching spiders that could be living in the forest. Hermione in the scene showed by Riddle had been huge. When researching spiders, we found one.

"Oh, no! Surely Hagrid would be that stupid! I mean come on!" Hermione exclaimed earning the twins and my attention.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Surely can't be that bad." George said.

Hermione just shook her head and pushed the book to where we could see it.

Acromantula

This spider can grow larger than any other spider. It can be bigger than even horses. Highly venomous and dangerous most have been killed. However, heir venom is useful in some potions but is very hard to obtain. They eat meat including humans.

"You think there are Acromantula in the forbidden forest?" I asked.

The twins shrugged. "Why wouldn't there be? I mean everyone knows it's full of dangerous beast." Fred said.

"Besides Hagrid always has had a knack for keeping horrible beast." George said.

Hermione and I shared a look. "Great." I groaned.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Fred asked.

"Because Hagrid said follow the spiders." Hermione said biting her lip.

The twins looked excited. "Finally we get to go on a famous Jamie Potter adventure!" They said in unison.

"This is serious you two. If you come be prepared. Acromantula eat humans this is not going to be fun or easy." I said.

"We know." They said together.

"We also know" Fred began

"that you two won't be" George continued.

"going anywhere near these things" Fred said.

"alone!" They finished together.

Hermione and I nodded. "We do it tonight." I said.

They all nodded in agreement. Hermione looked worried and the twins looked excited.

After it was dark we all met in the entrance hall. Hermione and I were under the cloak and the twins under disillusionment charms. We went to Hagrid's cabin and let Fang out. He was happy to see us. I tucked the cloak away as we entered the forest. We all lit our wands with a Lumos.

At the edge of the forest a trail of spiders was scurrying over the leaves. We followed them careful to be quiet. It seemed like we were following the trail for hours. Suddenly the was a scurrying noise.

Fang yelped loudly. The scurrying came faster. I heard Hermione scream.

"Mione!?" no response then rapid clicking. Suddenly I was upside down.

The twins said "Oi! Put us down!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it!" I said in fear. "You guys ok?" I heard faint affirmations.

It was a while before we reached a dome web. My eyes grew wide. We didn't find the Acromantula they found us. There was atleast five! FIVE! In a school full of children! Then I was petrified to see there had to be hundreds all around us. "If we make it out of here I am having a serious talk with headmaster." I said.

Suddenly I was sprawled on the ground fang raced into my lap shaking. A few more thuds told me the twins and Hermione were released as well. We were in a huge clearing.

I focused on the clicking and realized they were speaking but the words were hard to hear because the words came with a click.

"Aragog." Click "Aragog" click one spider said.

A spider even bigger than the ones surrounding us entered the clearing. "What?" click. Click. click. The spider asked irritably. "I was sleeping."

"Strangers two men and two women." The spider clicked.

"Kill them." He said.

"Wait! you're a friend of Hagrids right?" I said.

"You know Hagrid?" He asked.

"Yes. We are students up at the school. He is our friend. He needs help." I rushed on.

"Help? Why did he send you?" He said.

"He is in Azkaban they think he has been attacking everyone." I said.

Furious clicking went on at this pronouncement. "Hagrid would never do such a thing." He said.

"I know that's why we need to help him. Do you know anything about Tom Riddle?" I asked.

"No I never saw much outside my cupboard until that boy blinded me." He said. I realized then that his eyes were smokey like they had a film over them.

"I am sorry to hear that." I said. "Is there anything you can tell us?" I asked.

"There was a girl killed in the bathroom by the true monster. A boy blamed Hagrid and me. I never saw the bathroom. Our kind like the dark and quiet. Besides I never killed a human out of respect for Hagrid." He said.

"Hagrid helped you escape, right?" I asked.

"Yes he brought me here and gave me a wife. Morag and you have seen how our family has grown. All through Hagrid's kindness." He said.

"Well we won't be taking any more of your time then. Thank you." I said.

"We will just be leaving. Nice meeting you Aragog sir." Hermione said shakily.

"Leave? I think not. My children do not harm Hagrid on my command but I cannot refuse them fresh meat when it wanders so willing into our mist. Goodbye friends of Hagrid." He said.

 _You liar! Some friend you are!_ I hissed in Parceltongue.

All spiders froze. "What did you say?" He asked in shock. "You speak like the creature."

"Yes because I can control the creature. So, I suggest you let us go or I will call it here." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." He challenged.

 _Try me._ I hissed.

"I will summon the basilisk here." I said.

"We do not speak its name!" He said and there was another outbreak of angry clicking.

"I don't care! Let us go! Last chance!" I said.

"FINE! GO! DO NOT RETURN HERE!" he said angrily.

 _Arse!_ I hissed and we left quickly.

"Mione promise me that you will kill Hagrid when he gets out of Azkaban." I said angrily.

"Why don't you do it?" Fred asked.

"I won't be alive to." I said.

"Do not say that Phoenix." George said.

I shrugged. "Anyway please Mione?" I begged.  
She shook her head. "I can't believe him!" She admonished.

"I know we wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Phoenix's quick thinking." Fred said.

Once we were out of the forest the twins looked at me. "That was a brilliant idea Phoenix." George said.

"But how did you know it would work?" Fred asked.

"Well before I knew what was happening Mione and I did some research on what could petrify people." I said.

"Yea there wasn't much." Hermione said.

"Then when we discover Mione was a parceltongue we looked into snakes." I said

"There we discovered Basilisks." Hermione said.

"Basilisks?" They asked together.

"Umhm. Basilisk also called the kings of serpents can grow over sixty feet in length. It has a murderous glare. It kills anyone who meets its eye. It's a spiders worst enemy." She said.

"If it kills by looking you in the eye why has no one died then?" Fred asked.

"Because none of them saw it in the eye? Mrs. Norris…. there was water on the floor! I bet you she saw it in the water. Aria… I don't know maybe she was looking in a mirror or window? Justin must have seen it through nearly headless nick and Collin saw it through his camera." I said ticking them off.

"Makes sense." Hermione said.

"You're really lucky then." George said.

"Yea you could have easily killed any one of them." Fred said.

"Don't remind me!" I groaned.

As we reached the edge of the forest Hermione and I went back under the cloak. We let Fang into the hut and he raced to his bed trembling and whining.

We made it back to the castle and headed back into the common room. The twins watched Hermione on the map until she made it back safely. They headed up to bed and I curled up in a chair staring into the fire.

I awoke to a faint green light. My body ached and I could feel something wet beneath me. I groaned.

I opened my eyes to see I was in a huge stone chamber. I slowly sat up. I felt very weak. The weakest I had ever felt. I realized I was in the Chamber of Secrets. What was I doing here? I was broken out of my pondering by a voice.

"Well, well, we meet face to face at last." A voice said.

My head whipped around and I spotted him. "Tom?" I gasped.

He was suddenly standing over me. He was tall lanky and handsome. He had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes that reminded me of Hermione's.

"Very clever. Too bad you have to die." He said.

"I am prepared to die but if you think you will get away with this you are wrong." I said.

"Who is going to take on the heir of Slytherin for you?" He laughed a cold high laugh that didn't suite him. It made a chill run down my spine.

"My family." I said simply.

"You mean your father? He knows nothing and he is no match for me." He said laughing again.

"Not just my father my sisters and brothers too! Family isn't blood Riddle. Blood makes you related but its bonds that make you a Family. Loyalty, caring, love, compassion. All those things that tie us together."

"You're a foolish little girl." He said.

I shrugged. "Maybe but I am a better witch than you will ever be a wizard." I said.

"Says the girl who foolishly trusted her diary and is going to die." He mocked.

"Maybe your right I was foolish. I would still rather trust the wrong person and die than trust no one and never know true friendship or family." I said.

He scoffed. He smiled as his previously ghostly form became clearer. "It won't be long now until you are dead and I am back again."

I could feel myself weaken further. I tried to stand and collapsed. My mind was becoming fuzzy. My last thought was I am sorry. Then the world went black and my head hit the stone floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hermione's POV**

The chamber of secrets

I awoke very tired. I had trouble sleeping ever since Jamie had given me those letters. I had no intentions of burying my best friend my sister. It was bad enough one of my sisters was in the hospital. Now one was being drained by a stupid diary. If I had access to more books I could find what I needed I was sure. The problem was whatever created that diary was surely dark magic. Dark Magic that was surely in the restricted section at the least. It probably wasn't here at all.

I gave a frustrated sigh and rolled out of bed. I was always the first one up in my dorm. Jamie and Aria were my only friends. My roommates Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil were best friends and had no interest in anything but fashion, makeup, and boys. They had no interest in befriending the know it all with no fashion sense. They often teased me asking if I was sure I was a girl. I didn't need them.

I quickly showered and dressed heading to breakfast alone. I glanced at the Slytherin table and was worried to see that Jamie was missing. The twins had similar concerned looks on their faces making me panic. If the twins were worried this was bad. It was then that Professor McGonagall burst into the great hall a grave look on her face. She walked up to the front and stood at the podium.

"All Students after breakfast will go to their house dormitories. I have no choice at this time but to close down Hogwarts. Parents will be notified and the train shall be here tomorrow morning." I dropped my fork. My panic full on now. Something else must have happened.

Losing my appetite, I waited. When breakfast was over I made my way to the front to demand to know what happened. "Professor what is going on?" I asked McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger I will be coming by the dormitories later to tell everyone what has happened but right now please go with your prefect. I must head to the staff room for a staff briefing." She said.

I went to the back of the line of Gryffindors. As soon as we were out of the great hall I broke off. Instead I snuck into the staff room. No one was here yet so hid in the wardrobe.

The first to arrive was Professor Flitwick shortly followed by all the other Professors beside Lockhart.

Professor Snape looked very worried. "What has happened Minerva?" he asked urgently.

"As you heard the school will be closing we have no choice." She said. She looked the most distraught I had ever seen her.

"Why what happened?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Our worst fears have happened. A student has been taken into the chamber of secrets itself." She said gravely.

"Who?" Madam hooch asked.

McGonagall looked at Snape with such pity and sadness I knew before she said the words that shattered my heart. "Jamie Potter." She said.

I slid down the wardrobe my head in my hands.

"NO!" The normally composed potion master fell to his knees and was breathing heavily.

"I am sorry Severus." Professor McGonagall said with tears in her eyes.

Most of the staff looked shocked. Yes, she was one of his snakes but they never expected one girl to effect the potion master so much.

His next words turned their curiosity into shock. "Not my daughter." He said before burying his head in his hands.

Gasp were heard among all the Professors. "Now is not the time for gawking or explaining." McGonagall snapped.

"Flitwick can you contact Remus Lupin and tell him. I need to take Severus to Madam Pomphrey." She said.

"I want all of you to inform your houses of what is going on I will inform Slytherin and Gryffindor." She said as she pulled Severus to his feet.

Just then Lockhart burst into the room. "Sorry I am late what did I miss?" He asked happily. He froze as he took in everyone's expressions. "What?" He asked frowning.

"A student has been taken into the chamber." Madam Hooch said.

Lockhart paled. "Can you go save them?" Flitwick asked.

"What?" Lockhart said paling even more.

"I remember you saying you knew where it was." Flitwick said.

"You told me you knew what was in there." Hooch added glaring.

"You told me you should have been given free reign from the start. Now you have free reign at last. We will leave you to it Gilderoy." McGonagall said.

Snape's lack of scathing remarks was the biggest tell. The potion master was the first to insult those that he thought stupid. His face was set in a grimace and his eyes alight with pain.

Lockhart's mouth open and closed like a fish out of water before he stammered "Very well." He fled the room.

McGonagall nodded. "Now that that idiot is out of our way we can come up with a real plan. We will meet back here in one hour." She said.

She helped Severus from the staff room. He was still in shock. As soon as they left all the teachers burst into frenzied speech. After about ten minutes they left to prepare for the coming meeting. I slipped out and ran back to Gryffindor tower.

I went up to my room and pulled out the letters. Tears welled in my eyes. I didn't want to ever have to deliver these. I noticed a letter that I hadn't before.

To: Hermione.

The tears started pouring down my face as I steeled myself to open it. I opened it and read.

Dear Mione,

You are the brightest witch I have ever met. Don't let anyone tell you it's a bad thing. You are as much of a sister to me as Aria. Please don't cry over me. I don't want you to be sad. Fine be sad for a little while, but get back up. Live your life and learn. I know you won't rest until you find out what did this to me and how to stop it from ever doing this to anyone else. Just remember to have fun too. Life is about balance. A balance of following rules and breaking them. A balance of being serious and having fun. Maybe you can take my place in the Marauders? I think it would be good for you. Besides being the bookworm that you are it would be the best cover! I know, I know never going to happen! Right? A girl can dream. Please look after my brothers keep them from getting into too much trouble. Also, remember we don't care who your parents are. It's not blood that makes us who we are its our choices.

Love

Jamie Potter

I sobbed as I read the letter. I quickly pulled myself together. I needed to think if there was any chance to save her I needed to get into that chamber. If only I knew where it was. I needed to figure that out and before I went in I would deliver her letters.

My mind replayed all the possible clues. We heard the Basilisk in the wall. How could it travel through walls…? The pipes! Ok so it was using the plumbing. It meant the pipes had to be huge but this was a castle. So, that pointed to one of the bathrooms most likely. The word bathroom reminded me of what Aragog said.

"The girl was killed in a bathroom…?!" I murmured. I bolted up from the bed where I had sat down. It couldn't have been that simple?! Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! I wanted to leave this moment but I would have to wait until McGonagall came. I couldn't risk her having everyone looking for me. I needed a clear path.

It was two excruciating hours later that McGonagall came into the common room.

"I am very sorry to announce that our worst fear has happened. A student has been taken into the chamber. There was a new message on the wall." She said sadly.

"Who was it?" Collin Creevy asked.

"Jamie Potter." She said.

Several students gasped. Others burst into tears. Others muttered unbelievingly. Ron snorted. "She probably went in there on her own. Wants even more fame." He muttered.

"Take that back!" I snarled.

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Make me." He said.

I shot a stinging hex at him followed by an itching charm followed by a petrificus totalus. The common room looked on in horror.

"That is enough Miss. Granger one more hex and I will be writing to your parents. I cannot give you detention but I assure you that you will be punished." She said.

She released my spells. "And you Mr. Weasly I will be writing to your parents. Your mother would be disgusted with your behavior." She said.

I glared at the red head my breathing heavy and face red with anger. Oh I would get him as soon as McGonagall left he would never speak ill of my sister again.

Ron was trying to glare back but it was overshadowed by the fear in his eyes. He didn't like the way I hexed him so quickly and easily. No doubt he would be seeking some sort of revenge. Whatever he planned I would be ready. He would not win.

McGonagall left a few minutes later after talking to some of the more hysterical students. As soon as she left I waited another painful hour. I couldn't run into her on her way to talk or on the way back from her talk with the Slytherins.

At the hour mark I grabbed the letters in my hand and raced out of the common room. I made my way down to the Slytherin dorms and gave the password that the twins had given me.

Fred and George jumped up as soon as they saw me. "Mione?" Fred said.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

All the Slytherins were looking at me. _What? Take a picture it last longer._ I hissed. They all looked at me wide eyed and then looked away. Except for Draco.

"Granger what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where is Jamie's room?" I asked.

They led me to Jamie and Aria's room. The twins put up privacy charms.

"Tell me you have a plan" Fred begged.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. Tears welling in my eyes again. I handed Draco his letter. His mouth dropped open in shock. I then handed the twins their letter. I waited while they read it. Draco paled as he read his. The twins gasped.

"What can we do?!" The twins demanded.

I took a deep breath "She…. she was taken into the chamber. I don't know if we can do anything" I said collapsing into Fred's arms breaking down again.

George was hugging the both of us. My hair wet with their tears.

"What are you lot not telling me?" Draco demanded hotly.

I pulled myself together. "She has been being possessed by a diary. She refused to say where she got it, but it had dark magic. The diary has made her open the chamber of secrets. Tom Riddle the previous owner was the heir of Slytherin. He had also been draining her of power. He has probably taken her into the chamber to keep it a secret." I said.

Draco was frozen wide eyed. "This….this is all my fault.." He whispered.

"What?" The twins and I said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Fred growled.

"Start talking or you won't ever speak again." George threatened.

"I didn't mean to I swear… the diary was in the family and I gave it to her as a gift. I didn't know I swear!" He said. No one could doubt from the agony that shown in his grey eyes.

"I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose. I see the way you look at her Draco." I said feeling sorry for him.

The twins looked angry but begrudgingly agreed with me. They left before they could lose their temper. Even if it was accidental he had probably killed our sister.

"Here give this to Professor Snape. Give this to the DMLE." I said. Then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going to try and save my sister." I said. Leaving before he could try and follow me. He would be more of a hindrance than help in his emotional state.

My mind raced as to what to do next. Lockhart, he was going to try and get into the chamber. I could tell him where it was and what was in there. I was the only one who could open it. I was sure that it required parceltongue. I could use this as a way of forcing him to let me come with him.

I raced up to his office and knocked on the door. "Professor its Hermione Granger open up!"

"Just a second!" I heard.

Then he opened the door slightly and stuck his head out.

"Yes Miss. Granger? What do you need? I am quite busy at the moment."

"Yes I know Professor but I have information that can help you." I said.

He sighed. "Very well come in."

My mouth dropped as I entered the room the portraits were in boxes his trunk was in the middle of being packed.

"Are you going somewhere Professor?" I said angrily

"Well… yes urgent call unavoidable must go." He said nervously.

"What about my sister?! You're the defense against the dark arts teacher. You can't leave now!" I said pulling my wand pointing it at him.

"What can I do? I don't know where the chamber is or how to access it!" he said.

"Lucky for you I do!" I said.

"Be reasonable we don't know what's in there…" He said.

"It's a Basilisk." I said.

He paled. "She is probably dead why get ourselves killed…" He said.

"She might be alive! Why are you so scared? What about all that stuff you did in your books?" I said.

"Come on and they said you were smart. You shouldn't believe everything you read Hermione." He said.

"You lied? You never did any of that stuff!" I said losing my temper. I shot a stinging hex at him.

He gaped in shock. He rubbed his chest where the hex hit gingerly. His face was similar to that of a kicked puppy. "Look it's not all book signings and photo ops. It's a lot of work. I had to track the people that did do these things down ask them how they did it and make sure they didn't remember doing them."

"How dare you!? You can't do anything, can you?" I asked.

"I can do memory charms. If it's one thing I pride myself on its memory charms." He said pulling his wand. "I am sorry Hermione but I can have you telling anyone it would ruin me."

Before he could cast the spell, I yelled. "Expelliarmus!" His wand went flying out of his hand into mine. I tucked it away in my robes.

"You are coming with me." I said glaring at him. My tone menacing and a clear warning edge to it. My magic was cackling and he looked scared.

"What good will it do?" He said.

"You're going to learn what a real hero is like. Then you are going to pay for what you did. Besides I could always feed you to the basilisk to distract it." I said menacingly making him whimper.

I got behind him and prodded him with my wand.

"Let's go!" I said.

He started walking. He was begging and pleading all the way into Myrtles bathroom. "Shut up!" I growled.

As we approached I read the new message glistening on the wall.

Her body will lay in the chamber forever.

"Like hell!" I muttered. Heading towards the bathroom.

When we entered the bathroom, I saw Myrtle. She narrowed he eyes at me.

"He is not a girl what's he doing here?" she asked.

"We came to ask you something." I said.

"Ask me what? No one ever talks to me except to make fun of me." She said pouting.

"We came to ask you how you died." I said.

Her whole demeanor changed and her face lit up. "Ohhhh it was dreadful." She said dreamily. "Olive Hornby had made fun of my glasses. I was in the bathroom crying when I heard a voice. It was speaking some sort of funny language. Anyway what got me was it was a boys voice. I opened the stall to tell him to go use his own toilet when I died. Right in that very stall." She said.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked.

"All I remember is seeing a great big pair of yellow eyes over there." She said pointing to the sinks.

I looked at each of the sinks then I saw one with the carving of a snake. "That taps never worked." She said.

"This is it!" I said excitedly.

 _Open_ I hissed. The sinks shifted revealing a huge tunnel.

"Well I guess you won't be needed me. I will just be going…." Lockhart said.

"You first." I said.

"What?" He squeaked.

"You first." I said before pushing him into the tunnel.

Myrtle giggled. "Professor?" I called.

I heard faint muttering about it being dirty. I waved at Myrtle and then went down the tunnel. I landed with an oaf when I stood I heard crunching. I cast a Lumos and shuddered I was standing on animal bones.

Lockhart was eyeing me warily. "First sign of movement close your eyes." I said motioning him to turn around. He did and then quickly spun and grabbed my wand. I whipped his out of my robes.

I cast a shield charm and he smirked I don't think he realized I had grabbed his wand. I was about to cast a Expelliarmus when he said. "obliviate!"

The spell rebounded off my shield and hit him. It hit him with such force he was blown upwards hitting the ceiling. I heard a cracking and knew the chamber was going to cave in. I grabbed my wand and tossed his and ran for my life. Just as I made it to the other side the ceiling gave blocking the chamber off. I took a moment to calm myself. When I looked back the path out was blocked with rubble. It was almost as if the chamber were saying no going back now. I continued along the stone pathway lit with torches.

I came across the door with two snakes set to enter two tunnels in a circle.

 _Open_ I hissed again.

They made a loop before disappearing and the door swung open. The chamber had a marble path that was lined with a half dozen giant stone snakes. At the end was a giant statue of a man. I recognized him as the founder Salazar Slytherin. At his feet was a small pale figure with ink black hair.

The figure was still and she wasn't moving. I started racing towards her. My heart thundering in my chest. I was hoping that I wasn't too late. I was fearing the worst. When I reached her, she was cold as ice. Her skin was the palest I had ever seen it.

I dropped to my knees and shook her. "Wake up." I muttered.

I shook harder and spoke louder. "Wake up. Come on." I begged. Her body was as lifeless as a doll.

I ran my hand over her hair my eyes stinging. "Please don't be dead." In her arms was the diary. I wanted to burn it not that that would work. Jamie had tried that before. I wasn't sure what would destroy the diary. I got lost in these thoughts for a moment. When I looked down at her there was no sign of life. I briefly wondered if I would ever see her emerald eyes open again.

I took a deep breath and I pulled her into my lap. I was trying not to shake as I placed an ear to her chest. I nearly whooped for joy when I heard a very faint heartbeat. Her breathing was very shallow but it was there. She was alive barely but she was alive. I smiled. I started to lift her up to get her out of her. I pocketed the diary. Suddenly I lowered her back to the ground and stood defensive over her. I whirled around to see a teenage boy. I recognized him from the diary.

"Riddle." I spat.

"You can't save her." His melodic voice said.

I growled. "She is not dead though." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yet but it won't be long now." he said joy evident in his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Hermione POV**

The heir of Slytherin

I stared at him for a moment. I was unsure what to say. "You don't have to do this Tom." I said.

"But I want to. I must admit it is a pity. She had so much potential. Parceltongue, very powerful, smart. She comes second only to you." He said with a glint in his eye.

He caught me off guard. I rebounded quickly. "I thought you killed mudbloods not complimented them." I sneered.

"You are no mudblood Arabella." He said.

"What? Its Hermione Tom not Arabella." I said frowning. Was he stuck in some sort of time loop? Why would he call me Arabella?

"Your name is Arabella.. I have proof." He said holding up a piece of parchment.

"What is that?" I asked. Staring at the paper.

"It proves that you are not a mudblood. Not by a long shot. You are a pureblood." He said.

My mouth dropped open. "So… I was adopted?" I wondered allowed. For the moment forgetting everything to do with the chamber.

He snapped me out of my reverie with a snort. "More like you were stolen." He said.

"Stolen?" I asked.

"Yes, your parents believe you dead. For now atleast. You will be reunited with your family soon enough." He said.

"Let me see that." I said holding out my hand.

He shrugged and tossed it to me. I caught it just before it hit the stone floor.

Given name: Arabella Marie Riddle

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

Father: Tom Marvalo Riddle

"No… how is this possible?" I gasped.

"Do you know anything of Bellatrix?" He said.

"I know she was a deatheater and Sirius Black's cousin." I said. I got curious when I heard rumors about Sirius Black's notorious murders.

"Well it only makes sense that being a devoted follower she would be happy to produce a heir for her master." He said.

"But that means your…." My eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me. You turned in to that monster?" I said. He seemed charismatic and sane sure he was an ass but he was smart. He was good looking. I almost vomited. I was the dark lords daughter. I was the product of Voldemort and his most vicious death eater. Bellatrix had a long list of crimes. She murdered and tortured more people than Sirius. Was that darkness in me. At that moment, I vomited. Was I destined to marry a death eater and be just as cruel as my I shuddered at the word mother? I vanished the sick and stood up straight no. I would not turn out like my parents. Hermione Granger would never turn into Arabella Riddle.

"You may be my father but you will never be my dad." I said.

"Dad?" he asked smirking. "Why would I want to be dad? You are my heir not my friend." He said.

"Sharing blood makes you related, but it doesn't make you family." I snarled.

"You are going to learn Arabella that being related is what matters. You don't need friends they are weakness's. You don't need family you need guidance. You need structure. Most of all you need to learn you can only rely on yourself." He said.

"Your wrong. Family is everything. Family is what keeps you safe. They give you love, encouragement, they help you grow. Sometimes they push you to the limits but they always have your back." I retorted.

"Foolish girl." He said. "You have been listening too much to your friend here." He said.

"She isn't my friend." I said.

"Oh? Then why do you care so much?" he said mocking.

"She is not my friend, she is my sister. She is family." I said firmly.

He scoffed. "You have been listening to Dumbledore's little puppet too much." He said.

I growled. "Father I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

He laughed and it sent chills down my spine.

"Enough of this." He said. _Speak to me Salazar Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four._

 _What are you doing?_

 _I promised him a nice meal and your friend will do nicely._

"You won't get away with this. Dumbledore won't let you." I threatened.

"Ha! The old fool was driven from the castle by the mere memory of me." He said.

"He isn't as gone as you might think." She said anything to make him hesitate to give her time. She wished it were true and that Dumbledore would be down any second. Like last year saving Aria and Jamie.

As we were talking the stone statues mouth was opening wider and wider. The Basilisk slowly slithered out. I had a thought if Tom was the heir than so was I.

 _Hello Basilisk. What is your name?_

 _I have no name.._ the serpent answered.

" _Pay the girl no mind she is a child. Here is your reward."_ He said pointing towards Jamie.

 _Don't listen to him he is evil!_ I said.

The basilisk looked between us. It looked very confused.

Suddenly a bright light lit up the chamber. My father and I shielded our eyes momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness. I heard a birds shriek. I opened my eyes and saw a bright red and orange bird circling the ceiling.

"It's a phoenix….." My father in awe.

My eyes widened. Jamie had mentioned Dumbledore had a phoenix. What was its name….? Oh yea Fawkes. "Fawkes?" I asked tentivally

The phoenix let out another cry and landed on my shoulder. In his tallons was the old school sorting hat. What was the bird doing with the hat.

"Is that the old school sorting hat?" My father asked curiously.

I nodded brows furrowing. Suddenly Fawkes took off and I caught the hat as it fell from my shoulder. Just then I heard a shriek from the basilisk. I instinctively looked at the snake. Its eyes were bloody blood streaming down it face.

"How dare you bird!" My father snarled.

I used his distraction to think fast. I looked at the hat again. It was sentient right? Maybe it had something it could tell me. I put the hat on my head. Nothing just empty silence except my father. I thought back to Dumbledores words…. Help will be given to those who ask for it…

HELP ME! I thought desperately.

Suddenly I felt something heavy and hard hit my head. "OW!" I hissed. I pulled the hat off and inside was a handle. I grabbed the handle and pulled out a sword. It was shinny and had rubies on the handle. I gasped this was Godrick Gryffindors sword.

The Basilisk was snapping at Fawkes who was circling around its head. My father was trying to get a shot at it with Jamie's wand. He shot of a bang and Fawkes took off.

 _Good now eat the girl._

 _NO! Come to me._

 _NO! Eat the girl._

I growled and raced over to Jamie. The Basilisk raised its head to strike down and eat her. Instead I shoved the sword through the roof of its mouth.

"ARABELLA!" He screamed in anger.

I felt long needle like fang pierce my elbow. The Basilisk screeched and swayed before falling over dead.

"How dare you!" My father screeched.

The fang was broken off in my arm. I could feel the venom. I yanked the fang out knowing it was too late.

My father came up to me seeing the bite. "Serves you right. Obviously you are too contaminated by muggle filth my next heir will learn from your mistake." He said coldly.

I spat in his direction. "Don't worry father. There won't be a next heir I will die but I am taking you with me!" I said feeling dizzy. I grabbed the diary and hoped this worked.

"What are you … NO!" He screamed lunging towards me but it was too late. I plunged the fang into the cover and ink spurted everywhere. My father screamed. I opened the diary to middle and stabbed it twice more. A few more screams and he vanished.

I took a deep breath a few tears escaping. Fawkes landed next to me and I pated his head. I could feel myself fading away. "Sorry Fawkes I wasn't fast enough." I said. He leaned over my elbow and let out a soft cry.

Suddenly the pain was leaving and instead of fading I was coming back. I gasped and looked at Fawkes he had tears rolling down his feathers onto the bite. There was no more bite.

"Phoenix tears." I muttered smiling. I remembered Phoenix's had healing tears. "Thank you Fawkes." I said petting the bird.

"Now how to get out of here…" I muttered to myself.

Fawkes cried again and landed on Jamie's arm. I got up and he was moving his tail feathers "You want me to grab your tail feathers?" Another cry in response so I took that as a yes. I put the diary in my robes. I grabbed the sword and the hat in one hand then grabbed Fawkes tail feathers in the other.

In a flash of light we were in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sitting there with Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin. At our sudden arrival McGonagall grabbed her chest and leaned against the desk. Remus's eyes went wide and he stared at us. The headmaster smiled his eyes twinkling. Professor Snape ran to Jamie. He pulled her into his arms.

All eyes went to her. "Thank you. I can never repay you for this." He said before sweeping out of the room to the infirmary.

"Will she be ok?" I asked looking towards the door.

"You can check on her when you go to the hospital wing yourself. For now, I believe we would all like to know what happened." The headmaster said.

"Well, ok, sir but where should I begin?" I asked.

"How about the beginning." He said.

He conjured a chair between McGonagall and Mr. Lupin. I laid the diary, the sword and the hat on the desk and began. I started with Jamie confessing to me about the diary and her fear of going to Azkaban. Then I told them about us finding out about Tom Riddle and his framing of Hagrid. I told them about Aragog and then Jamie being taken into the chamber. Tears were rolling down their faces as I told them about the letters. Jamie's guilt and pain. I told them about figuring out where the chamber was and going to Lockhart.

"Very well, you discovered this all while breaking a hundred school rules. How in the name of Merlin did you make it out of there alive?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I launched into the tale of going into the chamber and finding Jamie. I hesitated then unsure whether my parentage would make them hate me. "Then he showed me a paper and told me my name is really Arabella Riddle. He said I am his and Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter." I said. "Is… is that true Professor?" I asked begging that the answer was no. McGonagall and Lupin both looked shocked.

"I am afraid it is. I was hoping you would never find out. I hid you away to keep you out of their reach and also to keep you free from their infamy." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What if I am like them? I don't want to be. What if their evil is in me?" I asked worried.

"You are already proving nothing like them. For one you are a Gryffindor, second you risked your life for your friend." He said.

"She is my sister." I corrected.

"You see the fact that you chose her and think of her as such proves already you are not like them. Your parents would never say such things about anyone let alone a half-blood. It is our choices Miss. Granger that make us who we are not our blood." He said.

Instantly I felt better. "Thank you Professor." I said.

"Now if you would kindly continue your story." He asked.

"Right." I said. Launching into the Basilisk being blinded and me getting the sword. I told them about sleighing the Basilisk and Riddle. Fawkes healing me and being brought here.

"Hmmm. Is Professor Lockhart still down there then?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

"Do you think you could take us down there so that we may get him to the hospital wing?" He asked.

I sighed. "Can't we just leave him there?" I suggested. All the adults laughed. "Alright follow me." I said.

We went into the chamber and Lockhart was sitting cross legged on the floor. "Hello so you know where I am? Or who I am for that matter?" Gilderoy asked.

I sniggered. "Oh my stabbed with your own sword Gilderoy." Dumbledore said.

"Sword? I haven't got a sword." He said.

"Come on Professor Lockhart lets get you to the Hospital wing." McGonagall said trying not to laugh.

"Looks like you will be needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin said.

"Yes indeed." Dumbledore murmured.

McGonagall apperated with Lockhart out of the chamber. "I thought you cant apperate within Hogwarts?" I said curiously.

"Being Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress has its perks." Dumbledore said smiling. Lupin grabbed on arm and I grabbed the other and suddenly we were in the infirmary.

Professor Snape was sitting by one of the beds holding Jamie's pale hand. I ran to the side of the bed. "How is she?" I asked Lupin and the Headmaster approaching as well.

Professor McGonagall was leading Lockhart to a bed then she went to fetch Madame Pomphrey. "She will be ok her body is just depleted and exhausted at the moment. With rest and a few potions she should be back to normal in no time.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Malfoy ran in followed by the twins. They raced to Jamies side. "Is she alive?" Draco said panicked.

"Yes she will survive." Snape drawled not taking his eyes off her. Draco flung himself over Jamie sobbing. Everyone in the room looked at him shocked.

Draco pulled back and kissed her. Snape growled and was on his feet in an instant. With a flick of his wand Draco was stuck to the wall of the infirmary.

"What do you think you are doing Malfoy." Snape said coldly.

"Now Severus.." Lupin tried but was cut off with a. "Stay out of this wolf!"

"Severus now really!" McGonagall chided.

"That is enough Severus. I am sure Jamie would not appreciate you harming her friend." Dumbledore said.

"Boyfriend." Me and the twins said together.

All the adults looked at us. Snape glaring daggers. Draco smirking like an idiot. "She is not allowed to date!" Snape snapped.

"Just put my cousin down and act like a adult." I snapped. I covered my mouth with my hand shit! I wasn't ready for this.

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked.

I bit my lip. "Your mother is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Well it turns out that I made a recent discovery." I said taking in a deep breath. "YourauntBellatrixismymothermakinguscousins." I said so quickly that no one understood.

"Say again? In slower this time." Draco drawled. Snape was eyeing me curiously The adults that knew where calm waiting.

"Your Aunt Bellatrix is my mother." I said slowly.

His eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?" Snape and Draco said at once. Draco unsticking from the wall.

"It turns out I was adopted. I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle." I said.

Draco raced to me and hugged me. "Oh mother will be so happy! You must come live with us!" I was shocked by this sudden change.

"What? How can you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Your family. You belong with family." Draco said firmly.

My mouth dropped open. Seeing my expression, he sighed. "Malfoys protect what's theirs. Family is held above all else in our eyes." He said.

My jaw tightened. "Don't tell them Draco please?" I begged.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because I have a family. I have parents that love me and adore me. I can't just leave them behind." I said.

"Mother deserves to know." Draco argued.

I looked to Dumbledore for help. My parents were one reason I didn't want them to know. I knew they would take me away and fill my brain with pureblood ideas. They would probably force me to learn the dark arts. They would also try and force me into Slytherin. Part of me wanted to get to know my Aunt Cissa and Cousin Draco. I would never be able to do that though without being taken away from everything I know.

"She had another Aunt and two other cousins you know." Lupin said glaring at Draco.

"I do?" I asked shocked. Narcissa and Bellatrix were the only two listed in the Genealogy's. Even Sirius wasn't listed. I only knew the family because Aria showed me and said that Narcissa and Bellatrix were her father's cousins.

"Yes. You see wizarding Geneologies correct themselves and update automatically. Sirius Black was viewed as a blood traitor by his family and disowned and removed. So was Bellatrix's and Narcissa's eldest sister Andromeda." Lupin said.

"We don't discuss Aunt Andromeda I have never even met her." Draco said. He seemed a little saddened by the idea.

"Yes well your parents would want you hanging around a blood traitor you might get ideas." Lupin said angrily.

"Can I meet her?" I asked Lupin.

He smiled at me. "I am sure she would love that. She has a daughter to. Her name is Nymphadora but call her that and she might hex your ears off." He said chuckling.

Draco glared. "Oh, so you will meet her but not my mother?" He said angrily.

"She won't try to teach me dark magic or tell me that my muggle parents are terrible. She also wouldn't try to rip me away from the only family I have ever known." I said angrily back.

"That is not fair and you know it! For someone that hates being judged you sure are jumping to conclusions!" Draco snapped back.

A sudden wave of guilt hit me. He was right here I was judging his family, my family, when I didn't even give them a chance. I was scared though. His family was known for their elitist ideals. Well Lucius was… but Aunt Narcissa? What was she like? I sighed.

"Your right and I am sorry Draco. I will meet Aunt Narcissa, but I am staying with my parents." I said firmly.

Draco smiled. "Who knows you may change your mind."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that." I said.

Just then there was groan from one of the beds. Everyone suddenly turned towards the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Dobby's Reward

I groaned wishing the voices would shut up. Why was it so loud? Why was I so uncomfortable? Suddenly all the voices stopped. My eyes snapped open. The first thing I noted that I wasn't in the chamber any more. I was in the hospital wing? From the feel of the bed and the ceiling that was all too familiar I was. How was I alive? Where was Riddle? Suddenly I was surrounded. Draco, Hermione, McGonagall on one side and my father, Remus Lupin and the twins on the other.

Seeing everyone I burst into tears. "IIIImmm soooo sooorrrryyyy." Next thing I knew my father was wrapping me up in his lap as I cried. He made shushing noises.

"Calm down it's all going to be ok." He said rocking me slightly and running his head down my hair.

"I messed up so badly dad." I said sniffling.

He shushed me. "I don't know what happened but I am sure it will be ok." He reassured me.

"Did you get my letter? Did Hermione explain?" I asked.

"What letter?" My father asked.

Draco blushed. "Erm this one sir sorry I didn't think about it." He handed my father his letter.

I buried my head in his chest not wanting to see his face. After a few moments, I felt a few tears on my head. Then strong hands were pushing me back. One hand lifted my head up making me look into his black eyes.

"I want you to listen and listen carefully. You are my daughter. I love no matter what. I don't know what happened. No matter what you do I will always love you." He said.

"I petrified everyone dad. I didn't mean to it was this diary. It controlled me and I couldn't fight it. I could tell Hermione but I couldn't tell anyone else. It kept me from being able too. Also, I was scared that I would be locked up." I said looking down.

"You opened the chamber?" He asked unbelieving.

"Sir it was the diary. Tom Riddles diary possessed her." Hermione said.

My father's eyes widened. "You mean the dark lord possessed her?" He asked looking to Dumbledore.

"I am afraid so my boy." Dumbledore said sadly.

"I am going to Azkaban, aren't I?" I asked.

Draco placed himself in front of me. "NO! You take her you take me too!" He said.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy. Jamie, you were possessed witches and wizards much older than yourself have been hoodwinked by Voldemort." He said. Then he said.

"Why don't we let Jamie get some rest Remus, I will let you know as soon as the potion is done and Miss. Black is awake. Minerva let the house elves know a celebration is in order. I must talk to the Ministry. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. and Mr. Weasly please return to your dorms. Miss Granger you stay here and get seen by Madam Pomphrey." He instructed.

Draco was reluctant to leave. "Come find me find me later Jamie. We have some things we need to discuss." He said before leaving.

Remus gave me a hug before leaving. The twins each gave me a hug as well. The only ones left was Hermione and my father. He was back sitting by my bed and Hermione in the bed next to mine.

"So Hermione what happened. The last thing I remember was Riddle coming out of the diary and laughing at me." I said.

"How about you both start from the beginning. Eli, you have been through enough so I won't punish you, but if you ever do something like this again I will." He said sternly.

So, I started from the beginning telling him about the diary and the possession. Then Hermione told him about the chamber. I was shocked and upset that she had been in so much danger trying to save me. My heart swelled when she called me her sister.

"Hermione there is something you should know." I said.

"What?" She said.

"Riddle forced me to write to Narcissa and tell her about you. She knows who you are Hermione I am sorry." I said.

She took a deep breath. "It's not your fault. It will all work out I am sure. At least now I can prepare to deal with her. Beside I already told Draco and I told him I would meet with her. It would have happened anyway. Now it will probably just happen sooner." She said.

After some potions and promises to rest we were released. My father walked us down to the feast. Madame Pomphrey prepared to give the Mandrake potion my father had completed to those petrified.

The atmosphere was astounding. Everyone was happy and excited. It was finally over. Everyone was animated and smiling. A few hours into the feast Aria came back. I tackled her to the ground. The twins each swung her around. Hagrid came a while after that. I the first genuine smile all year. I was more than ready for the school year to end. The school exams were canceled as a school treat. Which was good because this whole year was kind of a blur. I felt so lucky that I not only survived but everyone did.

The celebration went on until the early hours of the morning. We were all exhausted. That night after the feast I knew I needed to beg Aria for forgiveness. Remus came in though and said he wanted to talk to her. She was gone for an hour.

While I was waiting, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said.

Draco came in he looked really nervous. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I got your letter." He said.

"Oh." I breathed blushing. "Sorry about that." I muttered.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked hesitantly.

"About what?" I asked looking at me feet.

"That you love me and you were just trying to protect me." He said.

I bit my lip. "Yea." I said still not looking at him.

"I love you too." He said. I looked up at him.

"Even after everything I did this year?" I asked.

He looked ashamed. "It's my fault I gave you the bloody thing. I hope you can forgive me. I promise I didn't know."

"It's not your fault you didn't know. By the way where did you get that diary?" I asked.

"Erm…." He said looking uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"I… I…." He said struggling. I got off the bed and hugged him.

He stiffened at first then relaxed. "You can trust me. I won't tell a soul not anyone." I promised. "I just want to why this happened." I said.

He took a deep breath and pulled back. "My dad gave it to me to give to you." He said.

My jaw dropped. "WHAT?" I yelled.

"Please Jamie. I know what he did was wrong. I promise that I won't let him do anything like that again." He begged.

I looked at him. He was panicking. "He almost killed me." I said.

"I know but Jamie he is my dad. I can't let him go to Azkaban." He said.

I sighed. "I can't ask you to choose between us." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that I will keep my promise I won't tell anyone. I also however am not responsible for what happens to him if he tries again." I said the threat clear in my voice.

"I understand I do. Believe me my father broke my trust. He used me to hurt you. He lost my trust and respect. I won't let him do it again." He said.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Draco what if he comes after me again. I don't want to put you in a position where you have to choose." I said.

"Look I already know what it's like without you. For a time, I thought you were dead. I hope it never comes to choosing. We will cross that bridge when it comes to it." He said.

"Ok, your right we can't live our lives by what if's. Yes, I will go out with you." I said. He beamed and kissed me.

A sudden thought hit me. "What about the pug?" I asked.

He sniggered. "I broke up with her a week ago." He said shrugging

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea she was really mad. She kept hoping that if she pretended it didn't happen I would take her back." He said rolling his eyes.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Good night." He said leaving.

Athena refused to leave my lap as soon as Draco left. She was constantly licking me. I just hugged her tightly and promised her I was ok.

When Aria came back I tackled her again. I started crying letting all the guilt and anguish out that I held back earlier.

"I am so sorry Ari can you ever forgive me?" I begged.

"Forgive you for what?" She asked.

"Remus didn't tell you?" I asked surprised.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"It is my fault you were petrified. I was possessed by a diary." I said. Then launched into the full tale of what happened.

"Oh Jamie! I don't blame you! Of course, not! Sure, it was stupid to write in a talking diary but you weren't raised in the magical world. You didn't know better but promise me next time tell someone before it too late." She said crushing me into a hug. I hugged her back feeling happy to have her back. Happy to have Riddle out of my head.

"Next time?" I said blanching.

Her lips twitched. "Yes, next time because the girl who lived is the girl that attracts trouble." She said chuckling.

I burst into laughter. "I missed you sis."

"Missed you too Phoenix." She said.

That night we pushed our beds together and fell into an exhausted sleep. The next morning, we were awoke by loud bangs going off. I jumped about a foot and grabbed for my wand pointing it before letting out a shaky breath. "Mischief! Trouble I could hex you!" I said. The twins were rolling on the floor laughing.

"I say we still hex them." Aria said half-heartedly.

The twins finally composed themselves enough to stand up. "We just wanted to make sure you two didn't miss breakfast."

"Thanks for the concern." I grumbled.

"We will meet you in the common room." Aria said.

We got ready and went out into the common room. We headed to breakfast with the twins. It was really nice. We caught Aria up on everything. I promised that I would help her catch up with classes. Hermione was going help Collin Creevy since he was in Gryffindor. I would also be paying for a tutor for Justin Finfletchy. I pulled both aside after breakfast and apologized. I told them the truth about everything. Justin seemed leery but accepted my apology and paying for a tutor. Collin was very forgiving and told me I was still his hero. That made me smile.

As I was walking back to the dungeons after my talk with Justin and Collin I saw a blonde man. My anger rose I know I promised Draco I wouldn't tell anyone but that didn't mean I wouldn't make Lucius pay. I followed him and noticed Dobby bobbing around his feet trying to shine his shoes. I should have known that Lucius was Dobby's master.

He burst into the headmaster's office and I was not far behind him I slipped on my cloak and listened from the corner. I wasn't sure what to do for revenge. "Well, well, well, you came back. Even after the governors suspended you." Lucius drawled his voice angry.

"When Miss Potter was taken into the chamber I was requested back immediately. It was like being caught in a hail storm of owls to tell you the truth." Dumbledore said. "Some strange stories the other governors told. They seemed to think that you threatened to hex their families if they did not suspend me in the first place." Dumbledore said his blue eyes ablaze.

Ignoring that last part Lucius said. "Well did you catch the culprit?" He demanded.

"Yes it was the same person as last time. This time however Voldemort decided to act by means of this diary." He said holding up the ruined diary. "Any idea how it came into a student's possession Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"How should I know?" Lucius snapped.

"Well I for one would make sure no more of Voldemort's old school things end up in innocent hands. The consequences would be most unpleasant." Dumbledore said the threat clear.

He whirled on his heel. "Come Dobby we are leaving. I heard Dobby yelping down the hall and revenge forgotten I couldn't leave him under such a cruel master. I knew they could be freed if given clothes so I came up with an idea. I went just outside the office and pulled off the cloak. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore said.

"Sir I was hoping I could have the diary back." I said.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"I want it as a reminder to be careful." I said.

"Very well." He handed me the diary.

"Thanks sir." I said.

I ran down the hall to catch up with Mr. Malfoy. I copied the diary with a spell. I put one of them in a sock and the other in my coat. I raced up to Mr. Malfoy. "Sir!" I said.

"Yes?" he drawled annoyed.

"Here." I said shoving it into his hand.

He looked in disgust and pulled the sock off throwing it behind him. He glared at the diary. Then he turned his gaze on me. "Why are you giving me this."  
"Because it's a reminder to be more careful who you give stuff too." I said the threat clear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said turning on his heel. "Come Dobby."

He said striding off. When he realized, the elf wasn't following he whirled around. "I said come Dobby." He snarled.

Dobby was staring at the sock in his hand. "Dobby is free. Master gave Dobby a sock." The elf said disbelieving.

"I WHAT?" Lucius thundered and I smirked. Lucius narrowed his eyes at me. "YOU COST ME MY SERVANT GIRL!" He snarled pulling his wand on me.

I tilted my head to the side and batted my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy. I just gave you your gift." I said mockingly.

"Why you little. Cru…." He never finished the spell because he was blasted backwards. He landing indignantly on his backside sliding a few feet on the floor.

"You will not harm Jamie Potter. You will leave now." Dobby said.

Lucius got up and stormed off. "Thanks Dobby." I said smiling.

"You freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay you." He asked.

"Be happy, and never try to save my life again." I said smiling at the elf.

The elf smiled. "You are a great witch Jamie Potter." He said.

"That's a load of rubbish. I am not even top of my year that's Hermione." I said.

"So modest." The elf said in awe.

"So what will you do now Dobby?" I asked.

"Dobby will try to find nice family that will pay him." He said.

"Why do you have to find a family?" I asked.

"House elves is not meant to be free miss." He said. Then continued. "Well we can be free but it weakens our magic and shortens our lives." He said.

"That's horrible." I said.

"If we find a good family tis not so bad." Dobby said.

I had a sudden idea. "How about you become my house elf. I will pay you and you can wear whatever you want. You can have days off and it will be like being free without the depletion of magic or shortened life." I said.

"You would do that for Dobby?" He asked wide eyed.

"You deserve it Dobby after what the Malfoys put you through and after you tried to help me. It is the least I can do." I said.

"I would be honored Miss. Thank you so much!" he said.

"So how much would you like to be paid? I was thinking 10 galleons a month and weekends off." I said.

"That is too much miss how about five galleons a month a one weekend off?" He countered.

"If that is what will make you happy. I may not have a lot of work for you though so I hope you don't get bored." I said. "So how do we do this?" I asked.

Dobby snapped his fingers and there was a contract. He also produced a quill and ink. I read through the contract. Making sure the five galleons and days off were in there as well as the ability to wear cloths and freedom from compelling orders. "Perfect." I said smiling. I signed the contract and so did Dobby. He was smiling hugely.

I hugged him and said. "Welcome to the family Dobby." He started bawling. "Thank you Miss."

"Call me Jamie." I said. "Now why don't you go to my father's quarters and introduce yourself to Trinks and my father. Only if you want to." I said. You can get settled and then we will be heading home tomorrow." I said.

He nodded head. "Thank you again Jamie" He said. Before popping away.

Just like that the year came to an end. Gilderoy Lockhart was sent to St. Mungos. Too soon we were packed and on the train to the station. I would be spending a week at Aria's then we were going to the Weasly's for a week. Then my father wanted the rest of the summer to be just me and him. He said we had a lot to talk about. I had a feeling that he would rather me come straight home. I think he knew though that I needed time with my friends to heal and recover.

Hermione had made plans to meet with Andromeda her husband Ted and Nymphadora. Aria welcomed her into the family with open arms. Hermione was going to make plans with the Malfoys when we got to the station.

We all enjoyed our last hours of unrestricted magic playing exploding snap and practicing disarming each other. I was reminded again of how lucky I was to have my family.

When we arrived at the station Molly wrapped me in a tight hug. "Remus told us what happened dear I am so glad you are ok." She said. Then she wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. "Thank you for saving her." She said.

Then I went with Hermione over to the Malfoys and Aria came with us as well. Narcissa wrapped me in a hug. "Jamie dear so good to see you." She said kindly.

"Hello Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius." Aria said.

Narcissa turned to her. "Aria good to see you too." Then her mouth opened slightly. She wrapped Hermione in a hug. "Arabella! I can't believe your alive." She said. "Don't worry we will be filling for custody." She said.

"But..." Hermione started.

"No, buts Arabella as the Dark Lords daughter you should be with family. You should definitely not be with muggles." Lucius said distastefully.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I would like to discuss this with you." She started.

"I have already spoken to the minister and we shall be picking you up tomorrow." Lucius said.

"What!?" Hermione said. "Don't I get a choice?" She said.

"Don't worry dear we will discuss this tomorrow." Narcissa said.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. "Don't expect me to go quietly." She said.

"We best be going." I said. I had no pull against this. Even being the girl who lived courts always place children with family.

Aria and I gave Hermione a tight hug. "If you need to run away you can always come live with me and Remus." Aria said. "Or me and dad." I said.

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry I will be ok. I love you guys I will see you sometime this summer. Keep in touch." She said.

"We will don't worry." Aria and I assured her. We walked her to her parents. We greeted them and said one last goodbye before heading over to Remus who was talking with Mr. Weasly.

"Ready?" he said.

We nodded and off we went. I hopped that next year would be calmer. For now, I was just looking forward to a fun summer.


End file.
